Firelight Quest
by KitKatt0430
Summary: 6 months have passed since the world was regenerated. So Zelos takes Seles and Sheena on an adventure that results in a mystery that will take the entire gang to solve. And with Symphonia at stake, they have to all be at their best. Sheelos
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this. However, one day, if I should win that lucky poker game, it just might be.

Oh, and about the characters ages… Lloyd is 17 during the game because he lived with Dirk for 14 years and was taken in by Dirk when he was 3. Colette is 16. It was said somewhere in the game, I believe. Zelos is 19 and I think Sheena is 17. Presea looks 12 but is actually 28. 16 years of not aging does that to a person, I guess. Regal and Raine are mysteries to me, but I'm going to say that Regal is in his early thirties. Raine, I'm certain, is somewhere in her twenties. Genis is 13 or 14, I think. Kratos' age is unimportant since he doesn't have to age. The same goes for Yuan.

Summery- It all starts with Zelos, who is determined to finally get to know his sister Seles. He takes Seles, and Sheena, on a quest to find fun but ends up with a mystery instead. With the help of their friends from their journey to regenerate the world, Zelos and Sheena will search for a way to destroy an ancient device of Cruxis that Mithos had once sought to use in order to unify the world under one species.

Pairings- Sheelos, Gesea, KratosRaine, LloydColette

**Firelight Quest**

Prologue

Zelos stared out his window tiredly, wondering where on Tethe'alla the past six months had gone. Six months ago, he'd helped save the world. Six months ago, he'd come back to Meltokio a hero. Six months ago, he hadn't felt as if the world hated him.

The Church of Martel had been easily converted into a group of spiritualists and philosophers in Sylvarant. In fact, from Zelos' point of view, Sylvarant's transition had been ridiculously simple. Of course, the fact that the people had already felt abandoned and were eager for change probably had something to do with it.

Zelos hadn't had it so easy in Tethe'alla. No one wanted to admit that the religion was a hoax. It had been an extremely drawn out six months that had seemed, while occurring, to have taken an extraordinarily long time. It was only in retrospect that Zelos realized how fast and out of control everything had been.

Nevertheless, it was finally finished.

Zelos sighed, his trademark grin slowly returning to his face. The Church of Martel was disbanding in the same fashion as Sylvarant's. The title of Chosen no longer applied to the red-haired comedian. He could finally be himself. Not that he was entirely certain what that meant.

Frowning in spite of himself, Zelos found his mind wandering over everything he could do with his life now that he was free of the Church of Martel's ever watchful eye. For the majority of Tethe'alla, he was still a hero and a well-loved celebrity. If he ever wanted to go political, he'd most certainly have backing.

Collapsing in a nearby chair, Zelos thrust the political idea out of his mind. He wasn't cut out to be a politician. Shark-like tactics wasn't something he did well. That was probably why he'd been so easily converted into Lloyd's friendship. He was an innately honest person and Zelos didn't want to let good people like that get hurt.

Seles, his younger sister, was still at the SE Abbey, though it had been renamed something rather stupid. _She probably hates me_, Zelos thought dejectedly. _I just hope she's okay. _

"I know!" Zelos leapt to his feet, the chair rattling behind him, and his trademark grin returning in full-force. "I'll go see Seles. I'll take her out of that Abbey and the two of us will finally get to know each other; brother and sister bonding will be fun." Then, he froze as another idea joined his first one. "Perhaps I should take Sheena along as well. That way I'll know that at least one of my companions doesn't really want me to be dead."

Zelos turned and waltzed from the room and into his study two doors down. He sat at his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. Biting the end of the pen slightly, Zelos pondered what he was going to say in his letter. Then, his grin widening in triumph, Zelos pushed some hair out of his eyes and then uncapped the pen and began to write.

_Dear Sheena,_

_Hey hunny, it's Zelos. I know it's been awhile, six months actually since I've seen or talked with you and the others, but I've been really busy. Tethe'alla has had rather tight attachments to the Church of Martel. I didn't expect less than that, though. I should've written you all, and I know that Lloyd and Colette are reading this over your shoulder, which is why I say you all._

/o/

Colette and Lloyd read the final sentence of the first paragraph and, stammering their regrets, departed from Sheena's shoulder.

The Ninja woman could barely contain her laughter. If only Zelos could know how right he'd been about Lloyd and Colette's over-the-shoulder reading habits.

_Anyway, I've finally managed to get rid of the Church of Martel by sending it, albeit far slower, down the same path that Sylvarant's church took. It's been really frustrating, though. You know how I can normally smile through anything? I think I'm losing my touch in that category. Everythings been really annoying here in Meltokio and I've developed a number of new enemies. You'd probably say its what I deserve since most are my ex-girlfriends._

_I wouldn't let them tagalong with me anymore. A couple threw a fit. Truthfully, though, I kind of feel freer without them. Unfortunately it makes Meltokio a rather bad place for me to be right now. Especially since I've the remnants of the Papal Knights to deal with. Four of them have challenged me to duels already. At the same time. I ended up having a chandelier crash on them. Guess I can understand Gnome's words concerning the four-on-one stuff we used to pull on summon spirits._

_Now that things are cooling off in the city, I've decided to take a break and go see Seles. The only problem there is I'm quite certain that she hates me. She'd always hoped that she'd somehow get a shot a being the Chosen in order to show me how a real Chosen should act and now that the Church is gone… well, I'm sure you can imagine as well as I can. Seles probably hates me right now. _

_I was kind of hoping that you'd come with me, Sheena. I know that Lloyd and Colette are busy with their exsphere destruction at the Iselia Ranch and you're probably doing your best to represent Mizuho and Tethe'alla at Iselia by helping out. If you're bored and want a break then write me to let me know where to find you. _

_Otherwise, I'm sure I'll catch you later. Cheers, my ever-violent Banshee._

_Zelos Wilder, the ex-Chosen of Mana and current bane of the King's little universe_

Sheena snickered and then reread the letter. Zelos had really changed, she could tell from the letter. His typically joking self was still there, but he sounded more serious.

"What did Zelos have to say?" Colette asked from the other room.

Sheena stood and walked to the doorway. "He's bored. The Church of Martel has finally been disbanded over there and he's going to torment his little sister with bad jokes. He wants to know if I'm tired of smashing exspheres and want to join him in his quest to annoy Seles."

Lloyd laughed and his head appeared in the window. "Go, have fun. The Iselia Ranch has nearly been emptied. We'll be heading to Palmacosta in a few days and you'll go out of your mind with boredom if you stay here."

"Well," Sheena shrugged. "I really ought to be helping my people in Mizuho finish their move, then."

"They'll bee done in a few days as well." Colette pursed her lips and then smiled again. "Go back to Mizuho, but tell Zelos that's where you'll be. That way he can get you there. It's closer to the SE Abbey where Seles is anyway. They won't have to go so far to find you if you're in Mizuho."

"I know, but…" Sheena hedged, rather uncertain if she wanted to be spending so much time with the red-haired pervert.

"It'll break Zelos' heart if you say 'no,'" Lloyd warned from the window. "And you know how dramatic he is. He'll make you feel so guilty the next time you see him if you don't go."

Sheena nodded. "You're right. He would do that. He'd make a scene and embarrass me in front of everyone. I guess that settles it for me then. I'll go help at Mizuho until he arrives with his sister to go and do whatever the idiot has planned. Besides," Sheena's face took on a curious look, "someone has to protect his sister from those terrible jokes of his."

Returning to the other room, Sheena found herself already mentally crafting a letter to send back to Zelos.

/o/

_Zelos,_

_You're so lucky I didn't shred you're letter after you opened it with 'Hey hunny.' The fact that Colette and Lloyd suddenly stopped reading over my shoulder at the end of the first paragraph evened things out till the end, though. _

_I've recently decided to return to Mizuho. The village is almost done moving to a location in Sylvarant near the Linkite Tree. My people are planning on being close enough to it that we can take care of it as best we can. None of us want that beautiful tree dying again. I'm not going to that new site, however. I'm going back to the old site to help the last of the people move on out. _

_Once you've collected your sister, you can come on over to Mizuho. It sounds like fun, hanging out with you and Seles and I'll definitely enjoy a change in scenery from Iselia. It's a nice town and Colette and Lloyd are wonderful hosts here, but ever since they got engaged last month, they've been super lovey-dovey and it gets rather annoying._

_I guess I'll see you soon, just try and refrain from referring to me as 'hun' or 'hunny' or any of those other nicknames, ok?_

_Sheena _

Zelos grinned to himself as he mentally reviewed the letter from Sheena. He wasn't entirely certain why, but the letter made him feel really happy inside. Whatever would happen when he reached the SE Abbey would happen and if Seles hated then that would be as well. At least he knew someone out there was going to be happy to see him.

If only he could guarantee that his sister would feel the same way. "What will be, will be," Zelos muttered as his Rheaird flew on.

Chapter 1

"Everyone here except the guards treat me like trash because of you these days," Seles shouted angrily, "and I'm supposed to be **happy** that you're here? I **hate **you!"

Zelos flinched at Seles' words despite the fact that he knew that they were heading his way. "Seles, I didn't expect you to be happy. I knew you were going to say that you hated me the minute I came back to Meltokio with the intent to disband the Church of Martel. It isn't really gone yet despite the fact that it's officially nonexistent as of last week."

"I know that." Seles glowered at him. "Do you think any of that makes it easier on me? No! Once again, the great Zelos Wilder couldn't think of anyone beyond himself."

"If that were true, Cruxis would've won."

"Liar," Seles pushed Zelos backwards violently, spinning him just enough to make him loose his balance. She turned and ran as he fell into a nearby vase, the sound of the crash and shattering pottery filled the room, covering up, almost entirely, the sound of ripping fabric.

Zelos lay stunned for several minutes, trying to take stock of what had just happened. He'd never expected to get pushed into a vase. He's foreseen many different scenarios, but none including a vase. After a few moments passed, Zelos gingerly sat up, pain lancing through his right arm.

For the most part, Zelos was simply bruised. 'For the most part' being the key words. His right arm had a piece of broken pottery stuck in it; in fact, there was a rather long gash in his arm and his prized pink glove was now not only ripped, but bloodstained as well.

Zelos did the only thing he could do. Wincing in pain and whispering many, many curses, he slowly removed the shard from his arm. "My glove," he muttered numbly, "is ruined. And this is my lucky pair that I wore throughout the entire journey against Cruxis, too."

A naturally pale person, Zelos had always astounded everyone by his ability to resist both tanning and sunburns. Unfortunately, there was a downside to his pale look. With his blood slowly flowing from the gash in his arm, Zelos looked about as white as the ghosts he's once helped fight against.

One of the ex-Pastors of Martel, Zelos didn't know his name, rushed into the room. "Dear Martel, Chosen are you all right?"

"Yeah, well," Zelos shrugged painfully, "all except my arm. There was an accident. I should probably check on Seles in a little while."

"You don't look all right, Chosen."

"Please, call me Zelos."

The ex-Pastor nodded and helped Zelos to his feet. "Later, Master Zelos, you can check on your sister. You're arm requires washing for I'm sure you don't want that wound becoming infected. It will require stitches as well."

Zelos winced internally at the thought of stitches. When Seles got mad, she really got mad. "What will be, will be," he said as cheerfully as he could manage, a slight, pained smile showing up on his face. "Thank you, um…" Zelos fumbled for the man's name.

"My name is Ibis. I was assigned here just a few months ago," he smiled. "I was actually rather glad that the Church was disbanded. I wanted to be a healer, my mother wanted me to be a Pastor."

"Ahh, but now you can be a healer, right?"

"Yes, Chosen, er, Zelos. I am a very qualified healer, for someone with very little in the ways of magic." Ibis smiled in a friendly way and led Zelos from the room. "I'll have you stitched up in no time at all."

/o/

Sheena glanced up at the empty skies of Mizuho for the twelfth time that hour. Snickering, Orochi avoided his friend's venomous glare.

"What is so funny!" Sheena demanded snappishly.

Orochi smirked and picked his words carefully as he spoke. "You keep looking up at the sky as if you expect your friend to come zooming here any minute. You said he'd be here tomorrow earliest. Stop watching for Zelos and Seles today when they will not be here."

"Zelos is weird though," Sheena argued. "He'd probably show up today just to keep me off guard."

"Granted," Orochi replied, "but doubtful. He has to convince his sister to come with him first and that, as you described the most probable scenario, is doubtlessly going to be a difficult task."

Sheena nodded but glanced back up at the sky again anyway. She had the strangest feeling that something was wrong.

/o/

Stitches hurt. If there was nothing else Zelos learned from this particular incident, that fact would always be irrevocably burned into his mind. Stitches really, really hurt.

Wincing as the final stitch was put in place, Zelos swayed painfully where he sat. He was slowly regaining some color in his face, though. Instead of white-as-a-sheet pale, Zelos was returning to his normal complexion.

Ibis took a small pair of scissors, tied of the thread, and snipped off the excess. "Now, try not to over use your arm for a few days and depending on whether you have someone fully heal that, you can remove those stitches in a few weeks." Frowning slightly, he added, "I'd say that in a week and a half you should have someone check up on it."

"I will," Zelos promised. "Thanks, Ibis. I really apreciate you patching me up like that. It's to bad your miracle working won't help the true victim in all of this." Zelos held up his torn and stained glove. He then suppressed another wince as Ibis wrapped his arm with white gauze. "My lucky gloves lost their power today. Such a shame, right?"

Ibis laughed and stood. "Indeed, Master Zelos. Perhaps we shall meet again, but I need to head out. I'm going on my own journey today. I plan on heading to Sybak in order to start my own office."

"Perhaps I'll swing by there to see how you're doing," Zelos stood as well, still swaying, but not so badly. His arm didn't seem to hurt so much any longer. More like a sharp ache, but even that was slowly fading. "I'm going to check on my sister. Catch you later, Ibis."

Ibis nodded sagely in return and then disappeared from the room.

Trademark grin in place, Zelos walked down the nearby stairs and into his sister's room. "Knock, knock, Seles," he called softly, knocking on the door as he entered.

"Go away, Zelos."

"No, Seles. I'm not running away anymore." Zelos smiled brightly at his younger sister.

Seles looked up at him in confusion. "When have you ever run away? You've always been everyone's perfect little Chosen and only I knew how much you resented that title. I could've been a much better Chosen than you, except I'm only the half-sister and unimportant in the long run."

Zelos remained silent, his smile gone.

"And then here you come again, all high and mighty. _Cruxis was evil. The Church of Martel is a fake_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she mocked him, but Zelos kept quiet. "You ruined my life in enough ways. Just go away, just leave me alone."

"Mithos Yggdrasil captured the others and me just before the final battle against him. Everyone except Lloyd that is." Zelos spoke abruptly into the silence after a few moments,"when Lloyd saved me from the prison I was trapped in, I was faced with four holograms. One was directed at me alone. It was a copy of you; it talked the way you do, looked like you, even mimicked your voice."

Zelos took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly before continuing. "For a moment, I thought it was really you, that Mithos had kidnapped you or something. And then it started speaking." He sat down on the chair by the door as he spoke. "It told me that it was very much aware of Cruxis' plans and it wanted me to join Cruxis. It said that I'd finally by free of the title Chosen and that you would take up that title and the burdens that came with it."

"That was when I stopped believing it was you." Zelos laughed softly, all to aware how strained he sounded. "Sure, you wanted and still want to be the Chosen, but it didn't feel like you. There was nothing in the eyes of the hologram. That was when I started thinking about something you'd said after I'd reclaimed my Cruxis Crystal from you," Zelos smiled faintly. "You'd said something along the lines of 'stay safe.'"

"It was Lloyd who said I had worth, but I don't know how much I would've believed that had you not asked me to stay safe. Which is why I'm still standing here today."

Seles was silent for a moment, simply absorbing everything that Zelos had said. "I don't really hate you, big brother," she mumbled after a moment. "I just… hate being here."

Zelos smiled brightly once more, his serious attitude seemingly gone. "Then come with me, Seles. I want to show you everywhere I've been in Tethe'alla, and in Sylvarant."

"What, but isn't Sylvarant such a backward place?"

"Somewhat, but not really. It's a good land with good people," Zelos shrugged. "And of course, Sylvarant has some very cute hunnies."

Seles threw a well-aimed pillow at her brother's head. However, he ducked at the last minute, causing his chair to tip over. Zelos fell to the ground, the chair crashing on top of him, and a sharp curse was spoken.

Rushing over to her brother, Seles pushed the chair off of him and pulled her suddenly to pale brother off the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just fell on my arm and…" he trailed off as Seles stared at his arm horror dawning on her face.

"Your gloves are missing, I should've noticed sooner," Seles whispered in a stricken tone. "Dear Martel, I did this, didn't I? When I pushed you into the vase. I hurt you so badly, I didn't mean too, really I didn't. I just wanted to make you go away because I was angry," Seles sounded hysterical.

"Shush," Zelos pulled Seles into a hug. "Its okay, you weren't feeling yourself. I know that all too well. I haven't really been myself much lately either. That's why I came to see you."

"Go to sleep Zelos." Seles suddenly pulled away. "You seem to need it. You look exhausted."

"Yes, mother."

The younger sibling just laughed. Zelos grinned and laughed as well. Despite the fact that his gloves were casualties, everything was finally going well for him. Now, if only he could ensure the continuation of that luck.

/o/

Mizuho was originally a very beautiful village that was, though not teeming with life and activity, an active little town of ninjas. It was mostly deserted now, at least this particular site was. Zelos could just imagine that the new location of Mizuho was full of the same amount of liveliness that once was in evidence here.

Seles gingerly stepped off the Rheaird and stared in awe at old Mizuho. "It was beautiful here before they started the move, right? I bet this was an absolutely charming place to live."

"It was," Zelos confirmed grinning brightly and waving at Sheena and her friend Orochi as they walked over.

"See, Sheena. I told you not to expect them until today, but did you listen?" Orochi could be heard teasing the ninja woman.

"Oh shut-up, Orochi."

"Aww, my Violent Banshee, did you miss me?" Zelos' eyes twinkled brightly as Seles stared at him in surprise.

"Violent Banshee? That's a new one," the redheaded girl muttered.

"Zelos, what did I tell you about using nicknames with me!" Sheena exclaimed angrily.

Zelos immediately held up his hands in mock surprise. "I thought that statement was just for the 'voluptuous hunny' nicknames." Sheena stepped forward menacingly as her friend attempted to hide a smile of his own. "Come on, Sheena. Besides… you are a violent Banshee, but in a good way."

"Zelos, it's been nice knowing you," Seles called, moving hastily away from her brother. She walked over to Orochi. "My name is Seles. I have the displeasure of being Zelos' half-sister, but I think I received the good genetics in the family, so it isn't to bad."

"I am called Orochi," he replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Seles. I'm sorry you have to be related to that philanderer over there."

"One does tend to get used to him."

The two watched as Sheena continued to yell at Zelos and he… well he seemed to be rather enjoying himself. Seles had always known her brother verged on idiocy, but it seemed to her that purposely provoking Sheena was going to get him killed.

Then, in the middle of the strange and (for unknown reasons) largely ignored, spectacle, Sheena stopped yelling at him and stared at Zelos' arm for a moment.

"Cat got your tongue all of sudden, oh Violent Banshee?"

"What in the world did you do to your arm, oh Idiotic Chosen?"

"Oh, that," Zelos chuckled. "There was a disagreement I was involved in recently with a vase. I lost, but then again, so did the vase."

Seles blushed profusely. "Can't he ever just state what happened plainly?" she muttered to herself.

"Where are your gloves? I've never seen you without them before," Sheena asked curiously.

"Alas," Zelos said, his smile still on his face, "first, the right glove became a casualty of the dispute between me and the vase, and then both disappeared. I'll simply get new one whenever I finally revisit Meltokio."

"Revisit? Don't you live there?" Sheena snickered.

"Just because I own a house there doesn't mean I count it as my home," a slight frown flickered across his face, but he covered it with another grin. "Now, dear lady, I have arrived to kidnap you and take you with me and Seles on a grand adventure."

"Grand adventure? Yeah, right. You'll probably head straight to Altamira," Sheena shrugged. "I still don't know why I agreed to go with you."

Zelos laughed, "Lloyd and Colette suckered you into it, right?" A short nod with narrowed eyes. "No, I was not in contact with them, I just happen to know what their typical behavior is. I ought to, having traveled just about everywhere with them and you and the others. However, I was planning on taking a very short pit stop at Altamira. We have to say hi to Presea and Regal, you know. Seles hasn't met them yet."

"If he tries to stay there, the two of us will be more than sufficient to drag him away from his 'hunnies,'" Seles called teasingly.

"Oh hush you," Zelos laughed.

"Right, you're trying to reform," she teased.

"Me, reform? Never, I'm far to fun the way I am."

Sheena rolled her eyes, "now there is an example of either a lie or a delusion, I'm not certain which."

"I am," Seles announced proudly. "It is a delusion. He is quite prone to them, especially ones concerning himself."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Children!" Sheena interupted. "Are we going to be leaving now?"

"Yes mother," the two redheads chorused.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this?"

Orochi walked away laughing and shaking his head. Some things were just far too funny for words.

/o/

Presea stared blankly at the two documents before her. "You want me to become co-president of the Lezareno Company?" Her voice was a steady as always, but emotion was seeping through.

"Yes, Presea. You've more than earned it in the past few months," Regal held up his hand as the pink haired girl began to protest. "If you don't believe me I will have George quote to you exactly how high the efficiency of the company is now that you're here helping me."

"I don't know. There is a lot I was planning to do after helping here for a year." Presea fumbled for the words to describe what she meant. "I came here because you and this city make me feel close to Alicia. However, in a year I planned on visiting Altessa. I have found it within myself to forgive him and I wish to inform him of that. I am… uncertain of what I would do from there, but since Ozette is being rebuilt, I will most likely aid with that particular endeavor."

"I know," Regal smiled at her pleasantly. "Still, I wish to make you the co-president of the company. You will still be able to come and go as you wish, it just means that you will most definitely have a place to go to at all times."

"Thank you, Regal. I will," Presea paused uncertainly, "consider it for awhile. I will tell you my decision as soon as I arrive at it."

Regal nodded. "I will be leaving tomorrow to inspect the Toize Valley Mine once more before it is permanently closed and a new security system is installed there. I wish to personally ensure that none of the previous equipment is working. I also promised Raine that all the magitechnology in use there would be safely removed in order to allow her and other scholars to examine it."

"That sounds like Raine," Presea agreed. "Was her face scary like it normally is when she speaks of archeological matters?"

"Yes."

"I miss her and Genis. I haven't heard from either of them since they departed on their quest to remove discrimination." Presea frowned, "Genis has not even written me. I miss him… very much."

"I'm quite certain he misses you as well, Presea."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Presea," Regal stood and walked to the door. "I know so."

Presea turned and stared out the nearby window, just thinking. Genis and the Lezareno company being formost on her mind.

/o/

"Lethian, you disappoint me," a man spoke in a quiet, dangerous tone. "You were supposed to find the whereabouts of the device and instead you bring more stories along the same lines of the legends. I do not wish to hear about the tales of Morphia. I want to know facts." The man pushed his dark, almost black hair from his face. "Go now. I have a new assignment for you. Wait for Ma'at to arrive at the House of Salvation outside of Triet. She will give you my orders and travel with you to the location I will specify at a later date."

"Yes, master," Lethian answered softly.

Neither noticed the blue haired man watching them from the shadows. Yuan was cloaked in magic, however, so his invisibility was to be expected.

A/N Well, there it is. My first Tales of Symphonia fanfic. Its already 13 pages long which for me, for one update, is pretty long. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I don't update on a regular basis during the school year, but I try, I really do, to get at least one chapter posted each month since I have to write around my homework and Religious Education classes. I'm getting confirmed this year so it is piling on extra work for the year.

I don't have a beta-reader, so any corrections pointed out to me will greatly appreciated. I try to edit it myself but… well… I manage to miss a lot.

Oh, I know that Seles is on the sickly side because she has lung problems. However I'm going to assume that those problems aren't that bad any longer since she can hold her own in a fight for a pretty good amount of time in the coliseum fight between her and Zelos. Therefore, Seles will cough randomly throughout the entire fiction.

Please reviewand tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this. However, one day, if I should win that lucky poker game, it just might be.

A Fan of ToS- Hey, thankies for your review, my first for this fic. ) Seles is going to have a big part in my story cause I like her character a lot too. I'll try and update often, but even if I don't I hope the long chapters (long for me, anyway) make up for that.

Blade liger knight- Thanks for your review. I'd just come home from school when I read it, and you really made me smile. It was my first day back after winter break, so I really needed something to smile about. Though, you may regret telling me to take my time on updates… I'm not entirely reliable.

Mama L- I shall try my hardest not to disappoint. I'm glad you like the characters I'm centering this around. I hope you like this chapter, too. )

Mablung Elensar- Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chappie, too.

AA- I wrote a lot over the winter break before posting the first chapter. I hope that will help keep me ahead on these updates until Spring Break.

Potter29Vo- /Blushes./ You're review was full of compliments, thanks. The reason I decided to put Mizuho near the Linkite tree was because it seemed like the only truly secluded place in Sylvarant. Was your reason the same? Oh, and I know Orochi is OOC, but he wasn't in the game very much so I couldn't get a feel for his character. His final appearance for a long time is in this chappie. Thanks for giving me the right ages as well. I was wondering how close my guesses were.

Trickssi- Sheelos is fun to write, isn't it? Hmm… Seles I would say is about 15 or 16, somewhere around there. She is a sweet girl underneath her toughness and she absolutely loves little kids. At least, this version of her does. But she, and Zelos, have very nasty tempers.

Revised ages for the characters are: Sheena is 19, Lloyd is 18, Colette is 17, Genis is 13, Zelos is 22, and Raine is 28.

A/N Zelos is going to act a lot more serious in my story than he did in the game, though he'll definitely retain his quirky personality. He's been having a rough time since the world has been reformed; some of which is revealed in this chapter.

Oh, and I have this theory. Mithos was once a normal kid, right? Before his sister died and he lost his sanity ('cause there were definitely a few screws loose there at the end) Mithos was probably a cheerful, optimistic person. So, wouldn't he have given his friends nicknames? Annoying, kid nicknames that are so much fun to hand out to people. I think so. Ergo, I have given Martel the nickname Grasshopper, Yuan the name Blue-Bird, Kratos the name Cardinal, and Mithos the name Sunrise. (Though I'm certain his nickname would have been given to him from his sister because he was hyper in the morning.)

Chapter 2

**The Papal knights surrounded him and Sebastian, the other occupants of the room growing silent, fading into the shadows. **

"**Chosen," the one in golden armor hissed. "You have ruined enough lives with your heresy. Martel will guide us and, when we win, prove through our actions that the Church of Martel is not the sham you say it is."**

**Zelos bit his lip and drew his sword. Sebastian picked up a nearby sword as well. The redhead took a deep breath, a smile lighting up his face as usual. "I saw Martel myself, you know. What is left of her soul is part of the Yggdrasil tree. You should meet her, seriously. She is of Mana, not of god-hood."**

**The first two attacked Zelos at that moment, Sebastian taking the second two. Four Papal knights wouldn't have been a challenge if Lloyd, Sheena, and the others had been there. At least then it would have been a fair fight. However, it was only Zelos and Sebastian, an ex-swordsman who'd opted for a safer life as a butler/bodyguard for the Chosen. **

**Zelos had learned everything he knew from Sebastian and because of that he easily disposed of his two opponents. They were unconscious and somewhat injured in a matter of minutes. Sebastian, however, may have been one of the most brilliant swordsmen in his youth, but he was no longer young. **

**He took down one of the guards before falling to the ground himself. **

**Anger in his eyes and heart as e watched his mentor fall, Zelos felt helpless and alone for the first time in his life. In response he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled a slim dagger, a birthday present from Sheena and Colette, and threw it as best he could.**

**When the dagger whizzed past the Papal knight's head, the man started to laugh. The sound echoed eerily in the room due to its metallic sound. Then the dagger hit its mark. The knight couldn't laugh anymore after that. He and his unconscious buddies were trapped under a heavy wood and metal chandelier. **

**Sebastian was dead by the time Zelos got to the older man's side, but the red-haired man didn't notice. He couldn't believe it. The King himself arrived moments later to find Zelos, the great Chosen of Mana who had never so much as frowned in his presence, crying over the body of his fallen friend.**

Zelos jerked awake, blinking dazedly to find himself sitting under a tree, Sheena crouched beside him with a worried expression. Seles was playing with several other children in Mizuho.

"You were mumbling in your sleep and kept tossing and turning. Are you ok?"

Zelos swallowed and stared ahead, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm fine, Sheena. Really, I am." He paused and added softly, "nothing wrong at all."

"Who are you trying to convince, because I don't thinks its me," Sheena whispered harshly.

"I could help out with the final move today," Zelos said, blatantly changing the subject. "Do you think you and the others here will mind my aid?"

"Zelos…" Sheena sighed and shook her head. "We're already done. Everyone left is moving out on Rheairds the Chief borrowed from Yuan."

"All right, my Banshee." Zelos turned and smiled at her, but Sheena could see his eyes were haunted.

"I'm not a banshee."

"You sound like one sometimes."

Sheena glared at him for a moment and then stuck out her tongue.

"If you like," Zelos said with a smirk, "I can find some far more interesting things to do with that tongue of yours, your mouth as well."

Sheena slapped him, but not too hard. "Pervert. Now go back to sleep. Try not to have any more nightmares."

"Of course, my Violent-Yet-Gorgeous Hunny," Zelos smirked at her teasingly. "I'll simply dream of you instead."

"Zelos, you never cease to irk me, do you know that?"

"I try, honestly I do."

"Hey, Witch-lady," Seles called, "You're seducing my brother again, aren't you!"

Zelos laughed softly as Sheena turned about a dozen shades of red and turned to glare at Seles. "For your information, young lady," Sheena snapped, "I would never be caught dead seducing this oaf you call your brother."

"Ouch!" Zelos put a hand over his heart. "Hit me right there, she did. Such pain."

"You don't know pain, yet," Sheena muttered, giving the red-haired man a sharp look.

Seles raced over and flopped onto the ground next to Zelos. She was breathing heavily and had to catch her breath, around a few coughs, but she seemed fine. Zelos knew that she was fine, it was obvious that she was, but he couldn't help the slightly concerned look that flashed across his face.

"Don't even say it, Zelos." Seles gave him a cross look. "I am fine. Just need to catch my breath. Don't worry about me. If something goes wrong for me, I'll let you know."

Zelos held his hands up; "I wasn't going to say a word."

"Really?" Seles studied his face for a moment and then asked a question. "What were you dreaming about? You nearly fell off your balance against the tree earlier, I was afraid you'd hit your head and injure whatever is left of your brain in there."

Sheena chuckled. "He avoided a similar question from me a few moments ago, Seles. Stay on your toes around this one."

"Aye-aye."

"Uh-oh. Somebody help! They're teaming up against me already."

Orochi was passing by at that moment and turned towards Zelos. "Get used to it, Chosen. You're the one who wanted the two of them journeying with you."

"Well," Zelos laughed, "I have been known to stupid things in my life. I wonder whether this is one of those…" two glare zeroed in on Zelos and he rushed to amend the sentence, "non-stupid things I'll do. Yeah, non-stupid."

"Non-stupid?" Orochi shook his head. "That is an… interesting vocabulary you possess."

"Thanks, I think," Zelos shrugged and leaned back against the tree again.

"Not many people can pull off saying words like voluptuous one minute and non-stupid the next," Seles chirped brightly, "but my brother can."

Zelos rolled his eyes and groaned softly.

Sheena giggled and added, "of course, seeing as he can manage get himself nearly killed in battle one minute and start flirting again as soon as the action is over, the vocabulary thing isn't so surprising."

"I have many talents," Zelos said airily. "I don't see what you three find so amusing, though. I don't particularly want to know, either."

"Then we'll just leave him with the delusion that he has talent, right Sheena?" Seles asked innocently.

"Of course, Seles," the violet haired woman replied. The two girls stood.

"I'm not delusional," Zelos muttered and stood as well, a pout flashing across his face. "I'm a very talented person."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Sheena looked from one bickering sibling to the other and then over at Orochi. "Weren't they doing this earlier?"

"I believe they were," the ninja man backed away. "It grates on my nerves. I shall depart now, Sheena. I shall see you once again in new Mizuho."

"I shall see you again, Orochi," Sheena said in reply.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Children, shut-up. You two single-handedly chased Orochi away," Sheena chided.

"By Orochi," Seles yelled, waving as the man flew off on one of the villages borrowed Rheairds. Orochi waved back in return.

"Hey, Sheena," Zelos turned to her, "is Mizuho going to be placing new spies in Sylvarant?"

"Yep, though I've been out of touch with the village lately so I don't know how far into that venture they've gotten," Sheena frowned slightly. "In fact, the only news I've received lately from the spy network was something Orochi said about Meltokio."

"Meltokio, eh," Zelos seemed to freeze for a second. "What did he say?"

"Just something about the Papal Knights giving you a tough time. I figured he was referencing the incident you mentioned in your letter."

"Probably," Zelos said and relaxed slightly. He knew he shouldn't really be bottling the incident inside of himself, but there was a lot that he still needed to work out with himself before he felt he could tell anyone else. "It's getting late. Are we going to start off now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Sheena and Seles said as one. Sheena then added, "and you get to cook dinner."

"Oh, joy," he muttered sarcastically, but internally he was already planning what to make. If there was one thing Regal had definitely taught Zelos during their journey together, it was how to be a good cook. Raine had yet to learn that lesson, but that was typical of her. "Anyone up for pasta? I recently learned a new recipe and I figured you two would make good guinea pigs."

"All right," Sheena spoke at the same moment Seles said "Uh-oh."

"Don't worry," Sheena said to the younger girl. "Your brother is a good cook. It is his one redeeming quality."

"What do you mean 'one redeeming quality?'"

"You mean he actually has a redeeming quality?"

"Oi! Seles!" Zelos pouted again, "fine, I just won't make any food for you two."

"Yes you will," Sheena said with a smirk as she began to play with one of her charmed cards. "Trust me, Zelos, you will cook for everyone."

"Sir, yes sir," Zelos saluted and marched off to start a fire to cook over.

/o/

Kratos stared out one of the windows, looking down on the world of Symphonia. He thought he was seeing one of the continents of Sylvarant, though it could be Tethe'alla. It was hard to tell the difference from so high up.

All of the Cruxis Crystals were gone. Kratos had genuinely believed it would've taken far longer, but Lloyd and the others had done a pretty thorough job when they'd been there previously. Most of the angel army had been decimated and the ones left were already so mindless that they didn't notice their crystal's removal and subsequent destruction. Nearly every single Cruxis crystal had been destroyed in that manner.

The other crystals were easily located and destroyed; the shards from all the crystals being immediately jettisoned into space. Kratos was rather pleased that everything had proceeded so easily. He hoped that soon he'd be returning to Symphonia.

Derris-Kharlan was an empty, desolate place. It had never seemed that way before, but Kratos knew that essentially nothing had changed about the planet. It had always been empty, even when filled with angels. Nothing had really been alive, not the angels and not the machines. It was Kratos who had changed. He'd come to see how truly monotonous Mithos' world would be.

Kratos was actually looking forward to seeing everyone he'd once traveled with again. Especially Lloyd, Raine, Genis, and Colette. They had been there at the beginning of the quest and he felt he knew them the best.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kratos jumped, his hand reflexively drawing his sword. A blue light flashed in time with the beeping noise, it was the communications post signaling that someone was attempting to contact Derris-Kharlan. Feeling a bit silly, Kratos put his sword away and sat down in front of the com-unit.

"This is Derris-Kharlan receiving message. Respond," Kratos spoke into the receiver after activating the unit.

"This is Blue-Bird calling Cardinal, is that you Kratos?" crackled out of the speakers.

Kratos grinned at the old nicknames. Mithos had once called them by those names, long ago before he'd decided to control the world. "It's me, Yuan. Who else would you expect to be alive up in this rickety old shack?"

"Old shack? I'll have you know I designed the architectural plans for that entire planet," Yuan growled over the static.

"Oh, so that explains the loud creaking noises coming from the outer hull."

Spluttering. Lots and lots of spluttering.

"In a way," Kratos mused, "it is nice to know that you are still easily ticked off. In a way."

"You… you're worse than your son, do you know that?" Yuan paused for a moment and added, "you didn't even raise him, so it must be a genetic trait."

"Somehow I doubt that this has anything to do with what you called me up for."

"Do you remember project Morphia?" Yuan spoke hesitantly.

"Of course," Kratos closed his eyes and leaned back. "It was an offshoot of the Firelight Mirror project. Not very successful, if I remember correctly. Why do you ask?"

"I think that someone is trying to jump-start the project again."

"Which one?"

"The Mirror. We're going to need you're help, and probably your son and his friends help, in order to shut the organization responsible down."

"Who are these people, anyway?"

"I've managed to eavesdrop on a few of their important meetings. They call themselves Anubian Warriors, and they truly deserve that name. They are indeed warriors that seem to have crawled out of the underworld." Yuan's voice disappeared into static for a moment and then returned. "The leader is called Set and his right hand man is called Lethian, though he has a secret secondary man called Apophis."

"Those names sound familiar," Kratos opened his eyes and keyed in a few codes on a nearby computer terminal. "In fact, two of the people working for me at the time were a half-elf named Set and his younger brother Apophis."

"But that was three-thousand years ago, Kratos. I don't remember either of those two becoming angels at the time."

"Neither do I," Kratos bit his lip. "What I do remember is that they were executed because they attempted to usurp Mithos' position."

"Oh, I'd forgotten that."

"It could be a coincidence."

"I doubt it. I don't care if you aren't done looking for Cruxis Crystals up there, Kratos. You have to get back down here to Symphonia."

"I guess it is a good thing I've already finished here."

"You have? Must not have been many crystals left after Lloyd and the others blew through there."

"I'm returning to the site of the Tower of Salvation in a few days, Yuan. Be there, ok?"

"Aye aye, Cardinal. Will do."

"Idiot."

"It is about time you realized what you are. Over and out."

"I was referring to you, Yuan. Over and out."

Kratos turned off the com-unit and slumped back into his chair. The Firelight Mirror project. It had been a long time since he'd heard of that. "I wonder if any of my old associates from that time are still around. Hmm, perhaps I should contact Ra or Isis upon returning to Symphonia. They were far more involved in the project than I was."

Calling up old records, Kratos spent the rest of the day refreshing his memory on all the specifics of what had happened. Things were definitely not going smoothly down on the newly reformed Symphonia. He only hoped that the Firelight Mirror wouldn't end up wrecking everything his son had worked for.

/o/

Raine and Genis surveyed Heimdall. It was a truly beautiful town, though evidence of its previous destruction could still be seen. It was amazing, to them anyway, that they were allowed to enter. Until that year, no half-elves had ever been allowed into the village.

However, Lloyd had changed that once on his own, Genis and Raine had changed it a second time for themselves. They had pitched in during the reconstruction and had been greatly appreciated by all the elves. It felt, to Raine, as if she'd come home at first.

At first, everything had seemed fine. At first the elves had been grateful for their help. At first, it hadn't mattered what their blood was. Unfortunately, prejudice didn't die that easily.

Every elf in the village looked down at Raine because of her insatiable curiosity about anything from archeology to technology. They thought it was silly to want to go elsewhere when all they needed was easily found in the village. Raine thought they were idiots for being such recluses and hermits. She argued on countless occasions that one day the elves might need something important that Heimdall couldn't provide for them and they might not be able to receive it merely because no one knew or trusted them.

The Elf Elder called her an idiot and sent her away. But he did it in a nice way.

Genis was slightly more accepted, not that the slightly was worth anything in the long run. It was the children who liked him for the most part. They thought he was amazing because he was so smart. The adults he'd corrected during the architectural parts of reconstruction, when he'd calmly explain why a building would fall on a person's head if certain structural details were omitted, thought he was an annoying upstart who needed to be put in his place. Something they had yet to accomplish. It was becoming a game to Genis, outsmarting the elves.

The Elf Elder would get ticked at Genis easily and send him into the Torrent Forest to do random assignments, which Genis would accomplish on his own.

"Madam Raine? Huff…huff…." A messenger came running up to stop in front of Raine, pausing to catch his breath. "I have a letter to you from a person called Lord Yuan. He said I was to deliver this letter to you or your brother personally."

"Thank you," Raine said, taking the proffered letter. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that there it was very important and I should waste no time in delivering it."

"Very well," Raine nodded, glancing curiously at the letter.

"I have to head back to the renegade Base now, Madam." The messenger paused for a moment and then added. "Oh, I almost forgot. Yuan said that you could give him your reply in person, with your brother, at the Yggdrasil tree in three days."

Raine nodded. "I'll be there. Good day, sir."

"Good day, Madam," the messenger replied and then left the village, though not running as he had been to reach her.

Raine walked into the Inn and up the stairs into her room. Curious as to what Yuan would have to say to her, Raine tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Professor Sage,_

_I am sure you are curious as to why I have sent you this letter. However, we parted as allies and I would appreciate meeting again as such. _

_As I am certain you are aware, Kratos is returning from Derris-Kharlan in three days, which is why I am heading to the Yggdrasil tree at that time. I have recently uncovered information regarding a threat to the world of Symphonia; a threat that Kratos agrees could cause great disaster. _

_I cannot divulge any more information currently, should this letter fall into the wrong hands, but I request that you and your brother join me at the Yggdrasil Tree at the time of Kratos' return. There are many important matters to be discussed and you and your friends that journeyed with you to regenerate the can provide help that would be greatly valued in this matter._

_Yuan_

_PS If that red-haired fellow, Zelos Wilder, were left behind, it wouldn't be too much of a shame._

Raine chuckled at the end of the letter. Zelos was most definitely not on Yuan's popular list. "Too bad, Yuan," she muttered, "Zelos will end up traveling with us again, I'm certain."

Genis came bounding in. "The Elder sent me into the Torrent Forest again. I think he's starting to realize that I simply won't die out there," he laughed brightly and hopped onto Raine's bed in order to peer over her shoulder. "Hey, sis, who sent you a letter? Woah, it's from Yuan."

"Yeah, he said something about a threat to the world of Symphonia. He wants us to meet him at the Yggdrasil Tree when Kratos returns. Since the tree is only a short distance from the Tower of Salvation's ruins, Kratos, and probably Lloyd and Colette, will be joining us with him. If we go."

"Sure, why not?" Genis grinned brightly. "Truthfully, it's getting rather boring around here. While we're out and about, do you think I'll be able to see Presea?"

"Maybe," Raine reached over and ruffled her little brother's hair. "I'm sure you will."

"I hope so, I really miss her."

"Write her a letter. Tell her about everything that has been happening to you," Raine suggested.

"Good idea, Raine. I will do that right away," he leapt of the bed, landing on his feet gracefully and the rushed out of her room and across the hall to his room.

Smiling to herself, Raine found herself wishing that time would hurry up so that she could see some familiar faces. _It'll definitely be nice to see a certain burgundy haired angel again,_ part of her mind teased her and, blushing madly, Raine shut the door to her room.

/o/

Set started as the secret entrance to his private chambers creaked open.

"Brother," Apophis, presumably somewhere in the room though Set couldn't see him, spoke. "I have returned withinformation aboutsomeone who might be of use in repairing the Firelight Mirror."

"Really," Set turned to stare at his younger brother, discovering that he was on the other side of the almost pitch-black room. "How would this person be helpful?"

"He possesses a rare type of empathy, though he is unaware of it presently," Apophis began to walk towards his brother. "I believe it is the same sort of empathy that the failed test subject, Morphia, once possessed. It is, however, far stronger. I believe he will survive, unlike Morphia and the… The Tenant."

Set nodded slowly, his black wings beating in a slow, unseen rhythm. "What is his name?" Apophis replied and a slow smile made its way onto Set's face. "I believe he will do just fine, Apophis. Just fine indeed."

A/N Chapter 2, done. Check. ) Now, if you've noticed, I've used Egyptian names for the OC's. I did that because I love the Ancient Egyptian culture.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this. However, one day, if I should win that lucky poker game, it just might be.

AngelCatGirl- Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked both stories so much. Egyptian History has been a fascination of mine, too. I loved the Mummy movies, even though almost every other fact in those movies was wrong.

AA- I'm always really afraid that I'll have the characters do something weird, so it's nice to know that people think I've been doing a good job with their personalities. Thanks!

blade liger knight- /Grins evilly/ You said that Lloyd and Genis would be brothers if Kratos and Raine got married, but actually Genis would become Lloyd's uncle by law. Hehehehe… can't you imagine how ticked Lloyd would get?

The Zelda Master- I'm glad you got to review! I try hard to find those little typos… /sigh/ I really wish I could get one of my friends to beta for me, but they're too lazy. Oh well. /Grins/ I've had plans for a story for the Legend of Zelda … I haven't figured out the whole plot for it yet, though.

Potter29Vo- Thanks for the review. I swear, no slacking off on the Sheelos. That's the main reason behind my story… well that and making Zelos more of hero than he already is. I can't make any promises about the typos, I still lack a beta. I try, but I don't normally notice other people's typos much less my own. I hope I keep doing Yuan well; he's always struck me as what Zelos would be like if he wasn't such a philanderer and didn't make quite so many jokes.

A Fan of ToS- Thanks for the review and the info. )

Apakoha- I think I got your review right after I updated last time. Thanks for the help; I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first one… I hope you like this one too.

Anywho, on to the fanfic… I'll have all my important info at the end Author Notes.

Chapter 3

**The knife whizzed past the knight's head, hitting the target easily. The ropes frayed immediately, the chandelier falling onto the four Papal Knights below. **

_**Zelos. **_

**The dream faded, but the red-haired Chosen knew he wasn't awake.**

_**Zelos. I need your help. **_

"**Who's there?" he called into the darkness.**

**I am. _I am. We are._**

**Two voices speaking alone and together. Zelos instinctively shrank away. **

"Zelos, wake up. We're leaving without you if you don't." Zelos opened his eyes to see Seles sitting next to him. "Now wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he muttered, sitting up and stretching while he spoke.

"Is his Laziness up yet?" yelled Sheena from behind a pale blue Rheaird.

"Yep," Seles called back cheerfully. "His Laziness has opened his eyes to look at the world."

"I'm not lazy," Zelos muttered as he stood and rubbed his right shoulder slightly. His arm was stiff and sore and it stung when he started removing the bandage. Walking over to his pack, Zelos pulled out another bandage and wrapped his arm, rolling the first one up and stowing it so that he could wash it out. There wasn't anything wrong with it, so he figured it could be reused later.

"Your arm okay, big brother?" Seles asked apologetically from behind him.

"Just fine, Seles." Zelos flashed her a bright smile. "Seriously."

"So, Mr. Adventure," Sheena said as she walked into sight, "where are we going to first?"

"Well, last night you mentioned that Kratos was coming back in a few days, so I figured we could go to Altamira first and then back over to this area in order to be at the tower when he comes back," Zelos yawned for a moment before continuing to speak. "That way, Seles will meet nearly everyone we traveled with in a few days. After that, maybe we could go to Heimdall to see Raine and Genis and then head over to Sylvarant from there."

"Sounds like a good plan, coming from you," Sheena replied. "A bit all over the place, but it works."

"We already had some breakfast, Zelos," Seles said and then handed him a blueberry muffin, "so you'll just have to make do with this."

"Thanks Seles." Zelos looked at the muffin and then looked over at Sheena, "you didn't make these, did you?"

"No, my Grandpa made them yesterday. Unlike me, he is a brilliant cook."

"Hey, as long as Raine didn't suddenly appear and bake them, I'm perfectly fine with the food," Zelos protested. "I just wanted to know how muffins were cooked out here without an oven."

"Oh."

"Uh, guys," Seles interupted, "are we going now?"

Sheena jumped up onto her Rheaird and grinned at the other two. "The last one to Altamira is a rotten egg!" she called and then took off.

Seles and Zelos exchanged a quick look and then dashed over to their Rheaird. The chase was on.

/o/

Genis reread his letter one more time to make sure everything sounded right, he didn't want to leave anything out. Presea, he hoped, would feel happy after reading his letter to her. He just hoped he would get to see her soon.

_Hi Presea,_

_Raine and I have been living in Heimdall for several months now and it's been really hectic around here. She and I tend to get on the nerves of nearly every Elf in the village, though, so it's been very interesting as well._

_Mostly, we've been helping to rebuild the village. It's bigger now than it used to be. They were planning on renovating some of the older buildings and since it had all been destroyed, they figured now was to time to change things. Unfortunately, by change I'm referring to the buildings and their allowing Raine and me to help out. They aren't doing much else that is different. _

_Raine has been trying to help the people act less like hermits, but the Elder called her an idiot and made her shut up. I've never seen Raine get that angry before; I seriously pitied the Elder because he got an earful afterwards. He hasn't spoken badly to Raine since, though he does give her evil looks when she isn't paying attention to him_

_The Elder hates me too, but I think that has more to do with the fact that Raine is my sister than anything else. Though I do know a lot more about the world and how things work than just about everyone in the village, so that could be part of the problem as well. They don't even know simple architectural rules, so when I corrected them and they didn't listen, the roof fell on their heads. It was amusing for me and they started listening to what I had to say from then on out._

_I keep getting sent into the Torrent Forest on random chores. I've begun to wonder if the Elder is hoping I'll die out there… It isn't that dangerous, so I haven't had any problems, but still, the Elder seems determined to try and get me lost in there. I've found a map of the place from about one hundred years ago and I've updated it some, so I won't get lost. _

_Anyway, I've missed you a lot, Presea, and I wish I had written you sooner, but I guess I've been a little lazy and a bit nervous about it too. I hope you're having a good time in Altamira, but if you haven't, Raine and I will be visiting soon and I'll just have to cheer you up when I get there._

It was short. Genis sighed as he signed his name. "What else could I tell her? I don't want to say that there is a threat to Symphonia that Yuan plans to tell Raine and me about until I know it is really a threat. And by then, I'll be on my way to Altamira."

The door opened and Raine stuck her head into the room, "you know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

"Then why does everyone talk to themselves at one point or another?"

"I don't know," Raine shrugged and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her, "it's just a saying, after all. Is your letter to Presea finished?"

Genis nodded and sealed it in an envelope. "Where do I send it from?"

"The postman from Meltokio that come through this area in order to reach the House of Guidance in this region has begun visiting Heimdall," Raine replied, going into teacher mode.

"I'll give it to him when he comes."

"He should be around by this evening in order to stay at the Inn," Raine returned to the door. "I'm meeting with some others in a few minutes, so I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, by Raine," Genis grinned.

The door opened and then shut again, leaving Genis alone with his thoughts. _'Some others' hmm. I guess she's meeting with the younger elves, the ones closer to our ages that actually want to know about the rest of the world. She's making progress with them when it comes to stopping the discrimination, but the elders are so frustrating, so set in their ways._ "Change isn't a bad thing, so why does it scare them so much?"

/o/

It hadn't seemed like a bad idea, at first, insisting that they get a reservation at the hotel before heading down to the Lezareno company. Seles hadn't thought about it too much. However, every time they so much as paused to breathe, Zelos would be talking flirtatiously with nearly every female nearby that also breathed. Well… actually… only the ones that seemed slightly depressed. In fact, it seemed likes Zelos was more going out of his way to cheer people up than flirt with girls since he would actually acknowledge the guys near the girls.

Zelos even sent off a happy couple to the beach with the order to have fun with each other. Sheena looked torn between amusement and annoyance. Seles felt the same way, so she could understand the ninja's predicament.

Red hair whirling as he mischievously attacked Sheena; Zelos was dumped on the ground with a hand-print across his face. Seles giggled and helped her brother back up. _I guess some things never change, especially this idiot and his smile,_ Seles thought as she laughed.

"What, it wasn't that funny," Zelos protested, but he grinned at Sheena anyway. He was getting the look on his face again, and Seles once again wondered why Sheena didn't realize how deeply she was making Zelos fall in love with her.

On one level, Seles was very, very jealous of her brother's feelings toward the violet haired ninja. She'd never been able to really get to know her brother as a child and it was frustrating not being able to understand him as an adult. She knew most of his problems with acting serious stemmed from his mother's death when he was six. It was a traumatic experience, from what she'd heard, and Seles was surprised that he didn't hate her. Her mother had killed his, after all. Nevertheless, Zelos didn't hate her, a fact that made Seles want to get to know the person behind the smiley-faced mask.

On the other side, though, Seles was happy that her brother was falling for Sheena. He was finding in the successor of Mizuho a true happiness that she knew he'd never possessed before. His smiles were real now, not fake. Pain reflected in Zelos' clear blue eyes these days, though. Seles found herself puzzled as to what the source of that pain was.

"Seles, stop holding us up. We need to get in the tram… boat… thingie," Zelos yelled, startling the girl from her thoughts. Strawberry blonde hair bouncing, Seles joined her brother on the tram, sitting on the opposite side of him from Sheena. "About time, slowpoke," he teased, tickling his sister somewhat.

"You're in a really good mood today, Zelos," Seles observed curiously. "What makes today so special?"

"I dunno. I'm just glad we'll be seeing our old friends again, I guess," Zelos replied and then hooked an arm around Sheena and Seles' shoulders. "I also have a pretty girl on either side of me. What guy wouldn't be happy?"

Sheena blushed and hit Zelos on the head lightly. Seles snickered and smiled. It was nice to know that the girl her brother was in love with was falling in love with him too.

Minutes later, the three were standing in front of the Lezareno Company's reception desk attempting to be granted access to the upper floors. Attempting being the keyword. The receptionist was an official jerk. There was a different word that Zelos later used to describe him but, in the interest of sparing ears, it will not be repeated here.

"Big Brother!" Seles snapped and hit his shoulder painfully. "That was rude. Do you want to get us thrown out?"

"No, I want to see two of my good friends," he grumbled, his eyes glinting with a controlled anger.

"Maybe we should've told Regal to give us passes since he has jerks for receptionists," Sheena said idly, pulling out one of her cards and flipping it about.

"Not all of the receptionists are jerks," a soft voice protested from the elevator. The three travelers turned and grinned impishly.

"Yo, Presea! How's it been?" Zelos exclaimed, completely tuning out the stammering employee.

"Interesting. I've been aiding Regal with the company and am personally overseeing the business end of Ozette's reconstruction," the pink haired girl said as she crossed the room. "It is a pleasure to see you and Sheena again, Zelos. And you are Seles; I believe we met briefly before the world was regenerated."

Seles smiled and politely shook Presea's hand. "Yep, though I'm perhaps a little less prickly."

"I should think so. You wouldn't refer to Zelos as your brother when I met you."

Seles blushed slightly. "I still have a lot of growing up to do." _I'd say you do too, but you seem far more adult than you look, Presea. I wonder how old she really is._

"Regal is currently away on business but will be returning in a few days. I have a request to make of you three, however."

"Ok," Sheena said at the same moment Zelos said, "shoot away, Rosebud."

"I wish to go to Heimdall to visit Genis, but since I arrived at this decision after Regal left, I am unable to go on my own. The danger for a single traveler is far too great; I'd give you the percentage except I have been told that it is rather irritaiting when I do so."

"Awwww, the little Rosebud wants to visit her little knight, the Twerp," Zelos spoke in a teasing tone.

Sheena hit him on his head again. "Insensitive idiot. Sure, you can come with us, Presea. We're going to go to the Tower ruins tomorrow, though, since Kratos is returning. We wanted to introduce Seles here to him and Lloyd and Colette."

"He is returning from Derris-Kharlan? I was unaware of that. It will be good to see him, and the others, again. I've missed everyone very much. In a way, though, it is comforting to be able to miss everyone," Presea spoke evenly, but a small smile appeared on her face. "I am indeed recovering from my time spent under the Angelus project."

Seles blinked, wondering what exactly the Angelus project was, but didn't ask. "Uh, guys, it's almost lunch time. I'm starved. Let's stop wasting our time here and go get some food!"

Presea nodded. "I am in agreement. Let us partake in an exit."

Seles giggled and linked an arm with the pink-haired girl and another with her brother. "So, Presea, you don't happen to know any embarrassing stories about my dear brother, do you? I'd love to hear any of them, if you do."

"Seles!" Zelos protested loudly. "I never embarrass myself."

"That is inaccurate," Presea corrected as they group piled back into the Elemental express. "Seles, your brother embarrassed himself often during our journey. It would be my pleasure to inform you of these occasions."

"Sheena, they're being mean to me," Zelos whined childishly.

"Don't worry. If they get the facts wrong, I'll correct them."

"Oh, now that's comforting," was the sarcastic reply.

/o/

Ra did not like his situation. He did not like it one bit.

Shoulder-length, golden hair, the complete opposite of his sister's, gave Ra a slightly effeminate look, not that he was girly in appearance. He was lithe with clear, piercing blue eyes that gave him an unusual intensity. He was currently dressed in a navy shirt and black pants with black boots. A navy headband held his longish hair from his face, not that it mattered. He could see just as easily when using a style similar to Kratos'.

Surveying the streets of Meltokio, Ra began his search for the empath he'd been hearing rumors about. No one knew exactly who the empath was, just that it was definitely a man and he was depressed about something, most likely a death of a family member or something to that effect.

Isis really ought to have been the one tracking the empath, she was more sensitive in these matters and she'd developed the device that sounded in the minds of the telepathic targets. Isis, however, was vacationing in Altamira after a harrowing encounter with the Anubian Warriors.

The Horus Guards, Isis' pet organization, had always been in control of the situation, steps and leaps and bounds ahead of the Warriors. Anubis seemed to be beating Horus as of late and Isis was miffed. Very, very miffed. The Anubian Warriors seemed to have already located an empath capable of leading them to the Firelight Mirror.

"If this falls through," Ra whispered softly, "we just might lose this race. Morphia's sacrifice will have been for nothing if that happens." For a moment, he closed his eyes, remembering his little red haired cousin. Her auburn hair and blue eyes had been an oddity at the time; most redheads had green eyes. Mentally, Ra swore to that internal image of his cousin he'd do anything and everything to destroy the Mirror before he Anubian Warriors found it.

_Goddess forbid that the Warriors find it first_, Ra thought hollowly. _Who knows what creatures will crawl out of its reflections this time around?_

Frowning unhappily, Ra walked out into the sunlight. Those who watched the tall man entering the city never would have guessed that blue wings bordering on black hid beneath the surface.

A/N ) Well, I hope to get at least one chapter out in February. I'll try for two, but one is definite. Spring Break in March is about six weeks away from me right now and that's when I'm want to get a lot of time to write. Unfortunately, a lot of that writing may have to be done on paper until after the Break. My Grandmother broke her shoulder and had it replaced during the winter holidays. We're currently planning on visiting her. I keep this story on a diskette, so I might be able to work on it over there anyway.

Please review. It makes me feel loved after a long day of school.

PS The author Elizabeth Moon came to my school on the 26th. I've read some of her books and it was awesome to meet her in person. /Does a funky happy dance./ She was really funny and her workshop on plots was really helpful. I don't know if I'll change anything with this story, I doubt it, but it was helpful advice considering some of my other stories aren't so well along on the plot development boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Sheelos would be as obviously official, instead of obviously implied, as the Colloyd pairing. But alas, I don't own it. /Dramatic sigh. /

**A/N** My inbox is full of reviews… wow! I meant to update sooner, but my parents, who are complete and utter angels (complete with halos) bought me a brand new computer because the one I was working off of had a tendency to go 'poof.' It would black out on me without warning, in other words. The new one, which I am updating off of, was being persnickety. (Isn't that a fun word?) My dad was having trouble installing the three and a half disk drive and making the Internet work. So, after several weeks of hoping for that… and laziness on my part as well… I return to you all with chappie number four, conveniently located below the reviewer response.

DragonMaster Reborn- /Pokes shoulder./ I hope I haven't killed you yet… You have to read the update you requested first.

Bob the Great- Hey, Brian. You're really weird… Have you even read this yet? If the answer is no… well then… coughLOSERcough. If the answer is yes… well… hurry up and post something yourself!

Rose-Wisteria- Wow, I like your new screen name. It's so pretty. Don't worry, things will be getting more serious soon. I like to put in angsty stuff, too. I hope that my story lives up to your predictions. Oh… I would love to join your Sheelos community. The first time I played the game and I saw the way those two interacted I became obsessed with the pairing. I only received the game over winter break, but I've already beaten it twice. So, yeah… I've been over-analyzing those two a bit.

HikariUsa- You made me blush, seriously. Thanks, it really made my day.

AA- Well, here it is. Tell me what you think.

Blade Liger Knight- Um… you don't have to worry about reviewing right away since it'll usually take me some time between updates. All that matters is that you find time to read it and that you enjoy the story. As much as I, like any author, love reviews, bringing people entertainment is my number one job.

AngelCatGirl- Thankies. Seles is fun to write, especially in this chapter. Having her verbally bash her brother is fun. Hehehe.

ClaudiaAurion- Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I'll definitely do my best.

Shadowfox5- Zelos is fun to write, so I'm glad that everyone says I write him well. He's fun loving yet complex- an off-kilter character with a deranged sense of humor. Yay for Zelos.

A fan of ToS- Yep, poor Zelos. With three lovely hunnies around, he's sure to screw up big time… or do really well. With him, there is just no telling.

The Zelda Master- Thanks for your review, the comments on typos and grammar made me feel a lot better, I tend to mess up on that a lot. I have to say that your praise of my story made me blush. I've never thought of myself as anything more than a mediocre writer at best. /Grins brightly./ Ego boost, yay.

Twisted-Galaxy- Thanks for the review. I like your sn… it's cool.

**A/N** Thanks for all the good wishes towards my Grandmother. It was really nice of all of you.

Now, on to the fanfic!

Chapter 4

Dark haired and handsome, that was how Apophis was often described. Black crystalline wings fluttered invisibly in the dark, his raven-colored hair making a good form of camouflage in the Meltokian night.

It was midnight, the witching hour, when devious deeds were accomplished. Like capturing empaths of extreme talent a twisting them to the way of the Anubian Warriors.

Landing inside the wall silently, Apophis walked towards the house that his target lived within. Light from one of the windows briefly illuminated his handsome face, showing the smirk on his lips and the scar running down his right cheek. He slipped out a lock pick and was quickly, effortlessly, inside the house.

All right, so it was actually a conspicuously large mansion. Saying a house would be like calling a mouse hole a shack… it has to do with size difference.

Avoiding the stairs, the fallen angel flew up to the second floor and into the room with light peeking out from under the door. He pushed open the door and walked inside. Then, his smirk fading into a scowl, Apophis saw someone very different from his target looking back at him.

"Hello, Apophis. Fancy meeting you here. Now, tell me, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ra sat lazily on the bed in the center of the otherwise empty room.

"Ra," the black-winged angel snarled a curse in the angelic language.

"Now, now," Ra interrupted. "We're in the house of the ex-Chosen. That is still considered a sacred place, right? Should you really use such language in here? I know you're none too bright, Apophis, but even children know that much."

The blonde's mockery was far more than Apophis wanted to take. Brushing a hand briefly against his scar, his brown eyes narrowed. "You gave me this scar, Ra, and I swear that just before I kill you, I will give you a scar to match mine."

"I've been receiving death threats from you since we were both fifteen, Apophis. What makes you think that I'll start paying attention now?"

"I don't," Apophis replied, a cruel smile lighting up his face. "I expect you to believe me in your last few moments of life. I will most certainly savor the fear that your face will show."

"I fear nothing, Apophis. Haven't you learned that by now?" Ra shrugged and stood up with a languid movement. "Besides, you came here for the empath and missed. At least I have a reason for losing Wilder. I didn't know who I was looking for when I first arrived. You… what is your excuse?"

Red fire filled Apophis' hand and he hurled it at Ra. It passed right through the blonde angel and knocked out the far window. "A hologram… you coward." Somehow, Apophis managed to keep his voice cold and unreadable.

"I didn't want to waste my time on an inferior creature," Ra's hologram replied. "But, if you must know, this is really me talking to you. I wouldn't have missed conversing with a pre-evolved mind for anything. You know how much I love science."

"Pre-evolved? I'll show you 'pre-evolved,'" Apophis growled. Searching the floor, he found the projector on the ground not too far away. He smashed it with his foot. Sending more fire at the walls of the room, Apophis flew out the broken window.

He watched over his handiwork for a moment, ensuring that the fire had truly taken hold of the mansion, and flew into the night. Set was going to be most displeased. Apophis could handle any situation with a cool head… until Ra entered the equation.

_One day, I will see him die. On that day, I'll have my revenge for everything he's done to me. For everything…_

/o/

Ra watched for a moment as the mansion burst into flames. _Oops… I wasn't expecting him to do that._ Racingdown the steps andout of the Imperial Garden, Ra began to yell, "FIRE! Fire at the Chosen's mansion! Come quickly!"

The loud shouting caught the attention of the Palace guards, who immediately dispatched some random runner to the fire station.

Darting around the corner into the Noble's section of town, Ra entered the mansion. The first floor wasn't on fire yet, but the entry hall and living room were full of smoke. Making certain his mouth and nose were covered, Ra maneuvered through the dark, smoky rooms until he found the servant's wing. There were currently only three servants; two maids and a cook. They stayed in the same room together, so it was simple for Ra to race in and wake the sleeping ladies.

"We've got to hurry, I don't know how quickly the fire will spread," Ra said as he rushed them out of the room.

"Thanks, sir," one of the maids said and then raced out of the house. The other two didn't bother to speak. It was too hard to talk with the smoke clogging their lungs.

Outside, half-elves who were properly employed to the fire station (for the first time in their lives) were putting out the fire. This was the home of the human who'd fought for the repeal of the anti-half-elf laws the ex-Pope had once passed. Most of those pieces of legislature had been removed thanks to the Chosen. If nothing else, Zelos Wilder would always have the support of those whose lives he'd improved in the past few months…

It was crowded out on the street, so it didn't take much for Ra to disappear into the crowd. Phantom wings fluttering in the back of Ra's mind, he seriously considering pulling out the crystalline contraptions from his connection to his Cruxis Crystal but decided against it as he reentered the Inn and entered his room. Covered in soot, it was hard to keep from making footprints on the carpeting.

Glancing forlornly at the bed, Ra headed for the shower. He'd get to sleep soon, though with the dreams he'd been having, perhaps it would be better if he didn't sleep at all. The subconscious could be a cruel companion at times.

/o/

Yuan walked back and forth across his office as he seriously considered sending a representative to the Tower of Salvation and making everyone fly to Triet. His pacing, however therapeutic it might have been for him, had already driven his secretary up a wall, accross the ceiling, and all the way down the other side of the room. She left him to his own devices several hours earlier and, last Yuan had heard, was currently starting a party in the wreck-room.

The blue-haired half-elf found himself wishing Botta was there to give him advice again. The brunette half-elf had been a great second-in-command, a wonderful friend, and the perfect impromptu psychiatrist. If there was anyone who could help Yuan get over his skittishness of seeing the Yggdrasill tree's avatar, it would have been Botta… or Kratos, but it was rather obvious to Yuan that he shouldn't be bothering the burgundy haired man without a very good reason.

He could hear it now… "Hey, Kratos. I don't really want to meet up with you by the Yggdrasill tree because the lady tending it looks, acts, talks, and has the same name as my dead fiancée." Yes, that would go over well.

Okay… so he would definitely be going all the way to Tethe'alla in order to personally welcome back his best friend that was currently alive.

Yuan turned and began to pace back, a cold place within his heart demanding that he not go. He still saw her beautiful face and long green hair in his dreams… still heard her soothing voice… why make an open wound worse?

Except, he turned yet again, it wasn't really much of an open wound. 4,000 years was certainly conducive to a great deal of healing, right? While she might still haunt his dreams, he had dated other women. He hadn't loved them or dated them seriously, but the point was that he'd seen other people.

Yuan sighed and finally collapsed into his chair. Several hours of walking back and forth had finally exhausted him. The sad thing was, however, that there were two hours left before someone really out to leave and the half-elf was no closer to deciding if he'd be the one to go than he had been the previous evening when part one of his pacing had begun. Part two had been that morning.

"So… should I go?" Yuan's voice echoed oddly in the office.

_Sometimes, it's the hardest decision to make that is the one most worth making._ Yuan closed his eyes as the memory surfaced. That was the line Botta had used to convince Yuan that the Renegades would be worth the effort of creating.

The blue-haired man sighed softly and set the nearby clock to sound in an hour-and-a-half. His decision was made; he just hadn't wanted to admit it. "Well, I'm going. Thanks, my old friend. Even in death, you give out great advice."

With the words spoken, there was no going back. Yuan closed his eyes, leaned back into the chair, and fell asleep.

All too soon, however, a loud noise filled the room.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The startled half-elf fell out of his chair and landed in a disgruntled heap on the ground.

"Um, sir?" The secretary peeked in and laughed softly at her boss. "I think it's about time for you to get ready to depart. The Rheaird is already prepped."

"Thank you, Miss Melinda," Yuan muttered, standing up slowly, his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. "Then I'll be leaving short. Computer! Deactivate that alarm!" he snapped the final commands, satisfied when the alarm cut off in mid 'beep.'

"I hope you have a good day, sir. If you want, I can have a packed lunch ready to go with you."

"That won't be necessary."

"All right then, Lord Yuan. Good luck on this mission you've set yourself on." Melinda turned and walked out the door, her blonde hair brushing her shoulders as she walked.

"I'm going to need all the luck I can get," he whispered and shook his head in annoyance. He glanced at his desk and then moved towards his weapon's chest. All he needed to bring with him was in there. Anything that could be found elsewhere in the office would be superfluous.

/o/

"Earth to Zelos, is the Great Idiot alive in there?"

Zelos jumped in surprise at the sound of his sister's voice and turned around to face the fiery redheaded teen. "Sorry, I was kinda lost in thought."

"Whoa, now there's a shocker…" Seles grinned. "It's time to go, come on oh Lazy One."

Zelos was sorely tempted to attempt some form of prank on his little sister before leaving Altamira. There was only one problem with that idea that kept him from trying that out… well, two actually. Sheena and Presea wouldn't appreciate any jokes he might try on Seles. However, between the name-calling and the sarcasm, it was truly a trial for Zelos to play nice with his little sister.

"I guess some habits die hard," Zelos murmured softly as he followed his sister from the hotel room.

"What?"

"Nothing, Seles, nothing."

"Zelos, are you prepared to depart?" Presea asked when he and Seles boarded the elevator. "Sheena is waiting in the lobby already."

"I'm ready to leave, don't worry. Let's just go already."

"I concur."

Seles shrugged and said quietly, "I kind of like it here, but all the noise gives me a headache. What about you, Zelos?"

"Huh? Sorry, I'm not exactly all awake yet, Seles."

She sighed in exasperation. "You really are the Lazy One," she teased. "We'll be out and about soon, so don't fall asleep flying that Rheaird of yours."

"Seles, perhaps you would accompany me on my Rheaird. I would enjoy conversing with you on the flight to the Tower of Salvation," Presea interrupted.

Seles grinned and clapped her hands. "I'd love too, Presea!"

The pink haired girl grinned brightly and the other two occupants of the elevator smiled as well. Presea's adorable smile was simply too much to resist.

The doors whooshed open and the trio walked out into the lobby.

"There you all are! I've already checked us out of the hotel, Seles, Zelos. So now we can just go."

"Really, Sheena," Zelos teased, "try to sound excited about leaving this city. Someone might think you were unemotional."

"I thought she sounded very emotional," Presea muttered to Seles.

The strawberry haired mage laughed softly and whispered to the axwoman, "Zelos is being sarcastic, Presea. He's teasing the witch who unknowingly seduces him."

"Sheena is a summoner, not a witch," Presea protested.

"So it's my special nickname for her."

"She is glaring at you. I think that she heard your comment…"

Seles swallowed nervously but grinned the famous Wilder smile, hooked an arm around Presea's shoulders, and escorted the younger girl out.

"I think Presea's been adopted," Zelos remarked after a moment. "I hope she enjoys being an honorary member of the Wilder clan, 'cause we're a weird bunch."

Sheena nodded in agreement, "that certainly is a fast friendship. Of course, it isn't that odd considering I became friends with Colette and Lloyd while I was still trying to kill our favorite blonde Chosen. They kept being so darn nice to me."

"Such a terrible crime, being nice to people," Zelos teased. He waved at some of his fangirls and they practically fainted at the sight of his smile.

Sheena rolled her eyes and walked towards the doors. "Your terrible, really, you are. Come on now, dimwit." The doors opened and Sheena walked out into the Altamiran morning.

"Zelos, do you really have to go?" one of the fangirls asked. "That Ninja is such a hag."

Zelos frowned darkly, and covered the girl's mouth, trying, but not entirely succeeding, to quiet the girl. "Sheena is my friend and I will not tolerate hearing her referred to in that manner. Is that clear?"

She nodded, stunned. "Yes... Master Zelos..."

He smiled faintly and let his hand drop to his side. "Good. Now, since this expedition I'm currently on was my idea, I do have to leave. Farewell, my hunnies, I'll return... eventually." Turning on his heel, the redhead tried to keep his temper in check. His head was starting to throb painfully and a whispering noise echoed in his ears. It wasn't the first time he'd felt that way, but he'd hoped that leaving Meltokio would make it start to go away. _Then again, I haven't really started to relax yet. Maybe in a few days, when I don't feel so stressed, I'll be myself again._ The door whooshed twice as he crossed from one side to the other. "Hey Sheena, Seles, Presea! Wait up! Don't leave me behind, hunnies!"

Racing after the three laughing girls, Zelos pushed his troubles behind him. He didn't have the time to do anything except have fun.

/o/

_Help…_

Zelos started at the sound of the whisper in his mind. Flying was a rather precise science when using a Rheaird; it was simpler to use his wings (though Zelos wouldn't do that for rather obvious reasons) but faster to use the mechanical device.

_Owww… pain… I need to stop talking to myself…_

Shaking his head and clearing his mind, Zelos marked this whole event down to exhaustion. Of course, that was when he happened to see someone all the way on the ground. While his eyes were enhanced the angelic powers he'd received from Cruxis, Zelos didn't typically wear his Cruxis Crystal and, as a result, had only slightly better than average eyesight. That is, of course, if you're going by the elven average and not the human one.

"Uh, HEY, PRESEA!" Zelos yelled, over the Rheairds, coming to a halt at a slightly lower altitude.

Presea also came to stop and gave Zelos a curious look. "What is it, Zelos?"

"Do you see anyone down there," he asked, gesturing to the plain below.

Seles rolled her eyes. "How can anyone see anything so far away, Zelos?"

Sheena came to a stop and glanced at the three people on the other two Rheairds. "What's up? Why'd we stop?"

"Zelos thought he saw something," Seles said.

The Rheairds made a soft purring noise as they hovered there while Presea scanned the ground. "There is someone down there, Zelos. I can't see him very well, but… I think that person is injured."

"So do I," Zelos whispered softly. "So, shall we see if they need assistance?"

"Definitely," the three girls chorused.

Moments later, the four of them were standing on the ground only a little ways off from the man lying motionless on the ground. Zelos was over to the injured person in a flash and hesitated for a moment as startled recognition sunk in. "Ibis? Sweet Martel…"

"Sorry to inconvenience you… Chosen One," Ibis croaked, his voice soft and crackling.

"Shush." Zelos concentrated on making his healing spell as powerful as possible and then cast if over the doctor.

Seles gasped in surprise. "How can he do magic, he's just a human… not even a fourth-elf like me…"

"He received an infusion of a mineral called Aionis," Presea replied in a hushed tone. "It allows him to magic. You need to ask your brother about the exact events that transpired during the world regeneration. You will never understand him if you do not, and that would be a great shame."

Zelos grasped Ibis' hand and pulled the man into a sitting position. "Now, now, Ibis. What have I told you about my name?"

"It's Zelos, not Chosen?" Ibis replied automatically, looking very, very surprised at the fact that many of his major injuries were gone. "How is it that you could heal me like that, but were incapable of healing your arm?"

"Doctor," the redheaded man commanded, "heal thyself."

"Ahhh…. I guess that about sums it up…" Ibis murmured in response.

"Sheena, Presea, Seles, this is Ibis, ex-Pastor of the Church and the doctor who stitched up my arm."

"Hi," Seles said quietly, flushing slightly at the mention of Zelos' injured arm.

"Hello, young lady," Ibis replied with an honest smile. "It is a pleasure to be reacquainted with you, I think we met a few times at the Abbey before I left there."

Seles studied him for a moment, skeptically and then nodded in acquiescence. "I think I do remember you. Thank you for stitching up my brother's arm… it was my fault, so…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Just don't push him into another vase for another couple of weeks and I'm sure he'll be fine," Ibis teased gently. It was exactly what Seles needed.

Grinning wickedly, the strawberry-blonde teen laughed. "Of course. I wouldn't want to harm too many vases, after all."

"Hey," Zelos ruffled Seles' hair. "What about me, huh?"

"What about you?" Sheena echoed mockingly and then reached over and shook Ibis' hand. "It's an honor to meet such a skilled doctor."

"The honor is mine, Miss Sheena. It isn't everyday that one has the luck to meet a person from Mizuho. Your people must be very proud of you," he said gravely, but smiled and stood. Turning to Presea, he asked, "and you must be Presea. I was unaware that you'd left Altamira, but, then again, I've been traveling for the past two days."

Zelos stood as well, surprise foremost in his mind. Ibis, despite the excellent first aid spell, should still be dizzy and not quite on his feet, yet there he was. There was something odd about the ex-Pastor and yet… there wasn't anything duplicitous about the doctor.

"What happened, Ibis?" Zelos inquired.

"Bandits, I guess… I think they took off with my gald and supplies, seeing as my bag is missing."

"Are you still heading to Sybak?"

"Yes, though I don't know how I'll be able to open my clinic now… I'll manage, I've always been able to." Ibis frowned and shrugged. "Thank you for your aid Chosen… ah… Zelos. I greatly appreciate it."

"No problem, but trust me, Sybak isn't the place to go when you're broke. Here, I can spot you some gald."

"No charity," Ibis said slowly. "I won't accept it."

"You can pay me back when your clinic's thriving, ok?" Zelos insisted. "You're very talented and I refuse to let that go to waste. Now, are you going to accept my help or not?"

"I…" Ibis bit his lip nervously. "Ok… thanks again. I'll do my best for the people of Sybak and so that I can pay you back in the near future."

"That's all I ask," Zelos agreed.

Sheena, slight surprise evident on her face, spoke up again. "We're gonna be flying near Sybak anyway. Ibis, if you want, we can just fly you over there on our Rheairds. It'll save you time and keep you well above any other bandits."

It took Zelos and Seles insisting that they'd be horribly insulted if he said no to get the man to acquiesce. Some people just don't know how to say 'yes.'

A/N This one is shorter than I intended, I was going to add a Kratos scene where he came back from Derris-Kharlan, but decided against it. I haven't update in a while due to the computer thing I talked about in the earlier notes, and felt that I should give everyone something to read. Oddly enough, now that this, my lovely new computer, works on the Internet, the old computer works very nicely again. (Growls at evil, older Windows 98 and threatens to curse it with dark magic. Of course… I don't have dark magic, but that is completely beside the point.) Stupid computer… oh well.

Anyway, please review and don't threaten me with pitchforks.

Oh, and my birthday is the last day of the month! YAY for my sweet 16th birthday!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own this, sad as the fact may be for me. If I did I'd be rich, not wondering when I'll get my next allowance.

Hi, everyone. I'd smile, but I recently returned from a harrowing experience involving a dentist, a drill, and cavity fillings. Suffice it to say that my mouth is numb (though somehow still in pain) and my tongue is fat. Now I understand how Jar-Jar felt in Star Wars: Episode 1. I've also come to the inescapable conclusion that my dentist is evil… though I'm sure he'd say he doesn't mean to be.

Chapter 5 

Zelos loved Sybak. His best memories as a child were of this city, not Meltokio, and he always felt like he was coming home when he walked down the main street.

Well, normally he did.

Today, people stared at him and kept their distance. Unlike the people of Altamira who would continue to party for forever and a day, the people of Sybak knew and cared about the fact that Zelos Wilder was an angel who had betrayed Cruxis and that he had helped restore the world to its original form. They didn't know what to expect from the redhead that had once menaced the streets with outlandish pranks and left all fathers worried about the hearts of their daughters.

A cold feeling crept through Zelos as he was hit by the reality of the situation. Almost every human in the city was afraid of him. The half-elves didn't know what to make of him.

Seles looked around nervously and stood closer to her brother. "What's wrong with everyone? I thought… well… everyone was pretty friendly around here when Tokunaga brought me here."

"Really?" Zelos gave Seles a scrutinizing look. "And just what was he doing, escorting my precious little sister around Sybak?"

"He's my friend, you twit," Seles said firmly, whacking her brother's shoulder as hard as she could. "No need to go into over-protective mode."

Sheena snickered softly and Zelos gave her an annoyed look. "And just what is so funny, my Banshee?"

This time, Sheena was the one who hit the ex-Chosen's shoulder. "Remember that joke Raine pulled on you after the whole Coliseum incident?"

Presea smiled as well. "I found that particularly amusing."

"I didn't," Zelos muttered petulantly, but was once again ignored.

"What happened?" Seles demanded, curiosity lighting up her eyes.

Ibis smiled faintly. "I find myself curious as well, Miss Sheena."

"Please, just call me Sheena," the ninja objected for what must've been the third time that hour. Ibis was formal to a fault, extremely nice… just too formal for even someone from Mizuho.

"If you insist, Sheena."

"Yep… now, we were leaving Meltokio, it was right after Seles had challenged Zelos to a fight in the Coliseum and lost. We were giving this idiot," Sheena elbowed Zelos and grinned, "a very hard time. He was insisting, however, that the entire ordeal was unimportant and that you were only his half-sister anyway. So Raine mentioned that it looked like you were following us, Seles, and Zelos whirled around and started lecturing to empty air about how he didn't want to worry about you… he trailed off about a moment or so later. I think it took a moment or so for it to sink in that Raine had not only tricked him, she'd lied as well."

"She wasn't supposed to be the trickster-type," Zelos mumbled, his face slightly flushed.

"Awww, you do care!" Seles said brightly, her eyes twinkling in a way that was typically attributed to her older brother. Then, she hugged him and laughed. "Honestly, though. After I completely embarrassed myself at the Coliseum, why would I follow after you guys when I'd clearly have been a burden? I simply wasn't strong enough to join the gang."

"That is untrue," Presea protested. "You nearly defeated Zelos. He said so himself after he left the arena. Raine was absolutely appalled at how badly exhausted he was, though she had to admit she was impressed he was still standing."

"Make them stop…" Zelos whined, burying his head in his hands in mock sadness. "They're almost making me sound all noble when really I'm just a rich brat that has way too much fun."

"Hear, hear," Seles agreed. Ibis merely laughed.

Then entire time they had been talking, the group had been making it's way to an empty building that Zelos knew had been vacated for years. It was in good shape, it was simply deserted because no one had set up a new shop in Sybak in over ten years.

_It's strange,_ Zelos mused, _how clearly I remember these facts. Yuan called it an eidetic memory… hmmm… I wonder if he hates me right now. Ah, well, if he really considered himself my teacher, he'll get over it. _"So, Ibis, you ready to play doctor for these lovely citizens of Sybak?"

"Uhh… Of course, Cho… Zelos." Ibis smiled brightly and hefted his small pack over to his opposite shoulder. "Again, I appreciate what you are doing for me."

"It's no problem, seriously."

/o/

"This might be a problem," Yuan muttered.

Colette and Lloyd were already standing in the ruins of the Tower of Salvation and were preparing to activate Origin's powers in order to retrieve Kratos. There was only one major problem for Yuan when it came down to walking over to the duo. The fact was that it was already a trio.

Martel, the avatar of the Giant Tree, stood next to the young couple and observed them curiously. Heart thudding in his chest, Yuan realized that it was one thing to flip out when he hadn't even seen her… it was another thing entirely to be faced with her in the flesh. Or mana, considering what this Martel was.

Strangely enough, it was that last thought that gave the blue-haired man the courage to walk up to Lloyd and Colette… and Martel. Because, you see, it wasn't truly his Martel, even if she looked like his love. His heart knew that now that he'd seen her.

Unfrozen and feeling calmer than he had in weeks, Yuan walked up the broken steps of a building he'd once constructed so carefully and caring-ly. Broken, like his past, the Tower of Salvation was proof that too many errors would destroy even the firmest of foundations.

Strangely, the whole concept and setting was comforting.

/o/

Light flared about Kratos and for a moment he could see Derris-Kharlan and the ruins of the once-mighty Tower, one layered on top of the other. Disconcerted by the feeling of being in two places at once, Kratos stumbled slightly as he materialized mere nanometers above the surface of the portal.

"You okay?" Lloyd asked curiously, grabbing his father's shoulder.

Steadied, the angel nodded. "Origin's power makes the portal device act… uniquely. That is all."

"He saw two places at once and it threw off his balance," Yuan drawled, walking up towards the burgundy-haired man. "So, my friend, you've returned to Symphonia. Quite honestly, I don't know whether to be happy or to hit you."

"I vote for the former," Kratos replied easily. "Though you've always been more violent than reserved. Aren't you supposed to cause mishap and mayhem everywhere, or is this some other half-elven acquaintence I' recalling?"

A ghost of a smile flickered across Yuan's face. "Hmmm… Why, yes. I do recall saying that a lot. Then we met Isis… I really couldn't stand her."

"Yes you could." Martel's melodious voice cut through everything. "She ended up showing you part of where your loyalties truly lie. If not for her, the Renegades might never have been. She did show you up with those Horus Guards of hers, after all."

Yuan looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well… uh…"

Colette and Lloyd looked somewhat lost, but mostly amused. Chuckling, Kratos smirked. It wasn't everyday that one saw Yuan at a loss for words.

"I must leave now," Martel said softly. Then she vanished, only a mana trail left behind her.

Lloyd was the first one to react after that interesting display. Separating the Eternal Sword into its two pieces, he sheathed the Material Blades and gave the two Seraphim a smile. "You two are really weird, you know that?" Yuan and Kratos shrugged as one. "Anyway, what brings you here, Yuan? Somehow I doubt you came all this way to say 'hi' to Kratos."

"Of course I didn't," Yuan glanced at Kratos and then gave the brunette swordsman his full attention. "Your lovely New World is in danger again."

"What!" Colette exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd added cautiously.

"A group of people, allegiances and goals unknown, are attempting to locate an ancient device of Cruxis. The Firelight Mirror, to be exact." Yuan yawned and shrugged. "I don't know what it does, but Kratos does."

The purple-clad angel rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well what that device does, Yuan." Kratos turned around and found a stable looking piece of rubble to sit on. "What it does is create monsters. Mithos was looking for a way to circumvent the entire process required to make angels and the mirror was the first of those attempts. It was also the last."

/o/

"We have to go through the forest!" Seles demanded, peering fearfully at the Gaorrachia forest.

"We have a tendency to lose our sense of direction when flying over it," Presea explained. "Only Lloyd could accurately direct anything or anyone over it."

"But we didn't have to go through the forest to reach Mizuho," she protested again.

Zelos smirked and walked onto the path through the forest. "We went over the water to get there that time. This time our aim is the Tower of Salvation. There is a clearing not to far in where we simply fly over the mountains and we're there. So don't tell me that you're chickening out."

Sheena had to stifle a snicker as the strawberry-blonde youth marched past Zelos and demanded that everyone hurry up.

/o/

"Monsters… like basilisks?" Colette inquired.

"Yes, that is one kind of monster it created. It wasn't supposed to be able to do that and, at first, it couldn't." Kratos pondered for a moment, wondering how much he should tell them. "At first it made people into angels. Remiel was the first test-subject. I don't know the specifics of all the trials, though. I was assigned the project when things started going wrong. It started with a power surge that left one of the program's experts with an altered personality. The device also gained some… er… quirks as well. It started making people into all sorts of creatures and there was no way to reverse the process."

"An empath of considerable talent was working on the project at that time…" Yuan added.

"They were all empaths, Yuan. All eight of them." The burgundy haired angel pursed his lips and shook his head, "I never saw the purpose of that, though I'm sure Mithos had his reasons. Anyway, the most talented of the empaths discovered that the device was salvageable through direct mental links. She started what was nicknamed Project Morphia and everything seemed to be fine. I was then yanked away from Derris-Kharlan…"

"He wasn't having enough fun. I decided it was high time that Isis and I attempted to get him to loosen up," Yuan interrupted.

"More like you two were using me as an excuse to throw her a birthday bash at one of Altamira's bars," Kratos muttered, glaring at the blue-haired half-elf. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone worse than her at Karioke and you..."

"Back on task," the half-elf hissed. "The rest of the story isn't worth hearing…"

"Really, El Pollo?"

"And people wonder why I tried to kill you…"

/o/

"AHHHHHHHH!" Seles leapt backwards, tumbling into her brother. The two redheads landed sprawled on the ground in a heap and two distinct voices could be heard mumbling the word "ow."

Zelos clambered to his feet first and helped his sister back up. "What was it?"

"What was what?" Seles asked innocently, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"What made you scream?"

"It… uh… it looked like a…" Seles stammered and Zelos attempted not to look exasperated.

"Living or dead?"

"Dead. Like a giant skeleton with a bunch of weaponry…"

"A Skull Dancer?" Sheena spoke up.

Zelos shook his head slowly; "it couldn't be, though. We killed that thing in the third battle we had with it just outside of Iselia."

"Perhaps it is a new one," Presea suggested.

"Martel help us if it is. The one we battled was pretty powerful." Sheena shuddered.

"The only way we'll know is if we go take a look," Zelos said evenly.

"No way," Seles shook her head emphatically. "This forest is dangerous enough when you stay on the pathways. I'm not leaving the trail." She crossed her arms and glared, daring anyone to dissuade her.

"Fine, fine… Presea, would you stay here with her?" Zelos asked, waiting for the pink haired girl to nod before turning to Sheena. "Shall we go see what it was?"

"Okay," Sheena agreed. "However, oh perverted one, if you try anything…"

"Moi?" Zelos gave her an offended look. "I would never attempt such nonsense against a violent Banshee," he paused and added cheekily, "not even to _my_ violent Banshee."

The following slap, Zelos decided, was well worth it.

/o/

"Well," Lloyd mumbled, more to himself than anyone else, "I guess that explains Hima." Then, with a speculative look, he asked, "what's with the 'El Pollo' nickname?"

"Kratos, if you answer that question, I swear…" Yuan was cut off in mid-threat.

"Whatever, Yuan. It is a story for another time, anyway. It simply isn't as interesting if Isis isn't there to elaborate, after all." Kratos' smirk widened slightly as Yuan groaned and glared at him. "Oh come on, Yuan. Isis isn't that bad. You used to describe her as a riot, remember?"

"Yeah, I also used to say, and still do, that she lives to make my life hell."

"I thought that was my job. I could've sworn that when I signed the contract that there was a clause somewhere in there…" Kratos said as seriously as possible, his voice trailing off.

"Uh, I know you're having a lot of fun, Kratos, but could you annoy Yuan later? I was getting really interested in the story about the Firelight Mirror," Colette asked softly, her head resting against Lloyd's shoulder. At some point, during the bickering of the two friends, they sat down.

"Fun?" Kratos shook his head slowly. "I don't do 'fun.' I do 'mental-torture.'"

/o/

Zelos stared over the edge of the abrupt cliff, his eyes full of the beautiful vista before him. "If nothing else, it was worth heading off the path to see this," he announced.

"I agree, this is lovely." Sheena's voice was tinged with awe.

It really was gorgeous, the way the cliff encircled a valley full of a lighter, bright forest below. A river traced its way through the center of the valley and both the viewer's wondered what was down there, waiting for explorers. Neither were exactly paying attention to their footing, so, when the overhang that Sheena stood on gave way, they never knew what hit them.

"Sheena!" Zelos exclaimed, diving to his side and managing to grab her wrist with his right hand. He landed hard on his chest, the air getting knocked out of him in the process. Pain lanced up his arm and he reached desperately for her other hand with his left. "Come on, Sheena! Grab my hand!"

"I'm trying!" Sheena snapped, her right hand reaching for him. "Almost got you…" she swung herself and grabbed his hand.

It was all he could do not to drop her left wrist. She had jolted his right arm badly and Zelos' arm was starting to go numb from the pain. He ignored it all, though, and began to pull her up as Sheena used her feet to lever herself back onto ground.

They tumbled away from the cliff edge and sat there, just holding each other, for a long time indeed.

A/N Ah, summer. Time to volunteer at the library. )

I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews they were wonderful and extremely complimentary. I've always thought I was an average author, but you guys are going to give me a major ego. (Grins.)

I've done my best to edit this, but, alas, I still lack a beta-reader. Hopefully, my screw-ups will remain minor grammar problems.

Oh, and if anyone is wondering about the 'El Pollo' joke, I'll only tell you a little. It involved a bet and a chicken suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own this, sad as the fact may be for me. If I did I'd be rich, not wondering when I'll get my next allowance.

I love summer. It's the best time of the year. No school; lot's of time to sit at my computer; lot's of time to torment… er… write about my favorite characters…

Chapter 6 

Sheena pulled away abruptly, her cheeks bright red. "Uh… thanks, Zelos."

"No problem," he replied tiredly. He continued to sit there for several moments, his eyes shut tightly. Something brushed his right shoulder, sending new waves of pain through him. No longer needing to suppress his natural reaction, he violently jerked away from the touch, his arm pulling itself up to his chest.

"Oh goddess, I'm sorry Zelos. Your arm…" Sheena trailed off and Zelos opened his eyes only to see her face's guilty expression. "The bandage is a little red, your arm must be bleeding again."

"Yeah, I think Ibis is gonna get mad at me for messing up the stitches." He grinned at her, "I'm just glad your ok. I was afraid I was going to drop you, and I don't have my Cruxis Crystal with me, so I couldn't have caught you."

"You ought to use a first aid spell on it."

"Actually, I ought to do real first aid on it. My ability to use magic has always been so-so. It's good enough for swords and a few spells, but it isn't much without my Cruxis Crystal." Zelos shrugged and then winced, "that was why I had the stitches done in the first place."

"That does makes sense. Here, let's get the bandage off your arm," Sheena leaned over and started to unwrap the gauze. Zelos let out a soft hiss of pain and tried, without success, to wave her off. "Stop being such a baby, this'll be done before you know it."

Zelos settled on sticking his tongue out at her as his comeback.

"There." Sheena cringed sympathetically, "that's gotta sting."

"_Sting_ isn't the word I'd use, but I'd get censored if I spoke it, I'm sure."

"Well… I'm sure it'll look better once it gets cleaned up."

"_Look better_?" Zelos glanced at his arm and immediately looked away. "Somehow, I doubt it."

"The stitches are fine."

"I did notice that. It's a miracle they didn't tear."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yep. I think you were right at the beginning. A first aid spell is all it needs."

Sheena stood and helped Zelos maneuver onto his feet while he muttered the incantation. Green magic spread across his arm and the pain dulled noticeably.

"AHHHHHHH!" The scream tore through the forest.

"That sounded like Seles," Zelos whispered hoarsely. Sheena nodded mutely. "Come on, we have to get back to her and Presea."

As one, they set off through the forest. Not quite running, but definitely not walking, they could only hope that Seles had jumped at another shadow.

/o/

Ma'at had always had a talent for acknowledging and selectively ignoring certain emotions from people. It was part of the reason she'd been accepted into Cruxis at such a young age.

It was also why she'd left Cruxis for the Anubian Warriors.

Empathy usually caused people to feel compelled to make others happy. It was a well-documented fact. The happiness of other reflected itself within the souls of empaths. In fact, any emotion would echo in the hearts of the gifted few.

Only mental shields kept those powerful people from losing their sanity. The images of foreign feelings could literally tear apart the minds of the strong.

Ma'at was an exception. Childhood trauma had affected her mind and given her a preternatural shielding technique. It had also given her insanity.

She was a huntress of the highest caliber. Nothing came between her and her prey. She could retrieve information from her captives with relative ease. Her empathy showed her their greatest fears and she capitalized on them.

Set and Apophis allowed her free reign for the most part. But now, with the empath they needed so close thatshe could almost taste his fear and anger, Ma'at was being called off the job.

"Let someone else try," they'd told her. "We don't want him dead, yet. It isn't time to cast your judgment upon him."

So she waited, watching silently, as a hired hand without even a trace of the power she used daily failed utterly at the job she knew she should have been given.

/o/

"All right, Colette, I'll go back to the story," Kratos added. "When Yuan, Isis, and I returned to Derris-Kharlan we were told that there was another accident. The woman who initiated project Morphia had been killed as well as the man who'd had his personality altered in the first accident. I investigated the circumstances that had led up to the incident and came to one conclusion."

"This time, it wasn't an accident." Kratos frowned as he continued. "There were two, at least, that were directly responsible for the occurrence. Their names were Set and Apophis. They were brothers and, for all appearances, seemed dead set on taking control of Cruxis."

"Mithos had them executed. He then hid the Firelight Mirror somewhere on this planet. No one knows where he put it, though."

"A woman named Ma'at took over the project at that point and I only know a little of what happened next due to reports that Isis gave me." Kratos sighed softly, organizing his thoughts. "Ma'at created a smaller, portable version of the mirror that worked far more efficiently than the Mirror and couldn't create monsters. She had no problem using people as her guinea pigs and was said to revel in the pain of others."

"She does," Yuan muttered softly. "She was in the infirmary once when I'd broken my arm. She kept trying to read my mind, to feel my pain and amplify it if she could. Isis was there and shut her into her own mind so fast that I think everyone in the room could feel the telekinetic energy."

"Why didn't you ever mention that before?" Kratos asked curiously.

"It was trivial at the time," Yuan replied dismissively.

"Humph."

"That isn't a word, you know."

"Whatever. Anyway, Ma'at was eventually kicked out of Cruxis as well. Isis and her brother-in-law, Ra, also split from Cruxis at that point. No one really knows what happened to Ma'at after that, but Isis and Ra have kept in touch with Yuan and myself."

"They formed an organization called the Horus Guards, though most simply call them Guardians," Yuan chimed in. "They seek out empaths, train them to shield their minds, and then give them the option of joining or seeking out their path in life elsewhere."

"They sound nice," Colette said brightly.

"If you say so," Yuan muttered darkly. Kratos gave him a sharp look.

"They are very nice," Kratos agreed.

Yuan took over the explination at that point. "There is another organization out there, the Anubian Warriors, which also seeks out empaths. They are, however, looking for these people with one purpose in mind; find the Firelight Mirror and restore it to working order.

"Supposedly, the people running the group are Ma'at, Set, and Apophis. That would mean, though, that the executions were faked."

"If they were trying to take over Cruxis, why would Yggdrasill let them live?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"And on that happy note," Yuan said after a few moments of silence, "I've taken the liberty of inviting the Sage siblings to meet up with us here. They should arrive this afternoon or tomorrow morning. I assumed you'd want your friends to help you on this one. I just ask that you don't include the whiny redhead."

"Why shouldn't Zelos help?" Colette asked, completely oblivious to the scowl on the blue-haired Seraphim's face. "He's really smart, when he wants to be, and makes everyone smile. Sometimes he also makes Sheena hit him, though I still don't see why…"

/o/

Zelos' eyes narrowed, glaring at the man standing before his little sister and friend. Seles and Presea were trapped behind an orange shield and seemed extremely upset about the entire situation. Zelos found himself wondering where his sister learned some of the obscenities she was shouting at the man. He certainly hadn't taught her those.

Who was the man standing before the irate girls, you ask? None other than Kuchinawa of Mizuho.

"What is he doing here?" Sheena hissed.

"Whatever it is," Zelos replied with a shrug, "he certainly isn't here to find out what the coordinates of New Mizuho are." Zelos surveyed the area. "I don't see the control panel from here, he must have hidden it."

"I'm willing to bet he can see it, though. It wouldn't make sense for him not to be able to keep tabs on the one thing that guarantees we'll listen to what he has to say."

"How long would it take you to locate and disable the control panel?" Zelos asked nonchalantly.

"Ten or fifteen minutes… no, Zelos, whatever you're thinking, the answer is no."

"You haven't even heard my brilliant idea yet."

"I'd like to keep it that way."

"Sheena, if you locate the control panel, it won't do us any good if you can't deactivate it while he's watching. If I distract him, you'll have a better chance of freeing Presea and Seles," Zelos' tone was matter-of-fact and Sheena found herself nodding.

"You do make sense, from a logical standpoint, anyway. I, however," she spoke sharply, "am not comfortable letting you walk right into the fire or frying pan or whatever this situation constitutes as, while I do the easy part."

"I am, though. You know the forest better. I'd get lost and wind up a mile away."

"No you wouldn't."

"Don't flatter me, it doesn't suit you. I know I'm one of those guys who winds up driving in circles."

"Well, there was that one time you managed to get us to every temple except the Shadow Temple… Oh, all right. We'll go with your plan."

"Gee, your vote of confidence is overwhelming." Sheena just flashed him a wan smile and disappeared into the forest. "I _need_ to learn how she does that…" Zelos stood and walked towards the path.

"Hello, Chosen One," Kuchinawa said mockingly, turning his attention away from the imprisoned girls.

"I guess you haven't been paying attention to the world news, Kuchinawa," Zelos replied flippantly. "There is no more 'Chosen' title anymore."

"I am aware of that. However, you are still a Chosen."

"Really? That's news to me." Zelos looked past the man. "Yo, Seles, Presea, you two okay?"

"We are undamaged."

"I'm fine big brother. Kick his butt for me, all right?"

"Of course."

"I hate to interrupt this charming family reunion," Kuchinawa drawled, "but I have a message to deliver to you, Chosen one."

"Fine." Zelos' voice was suddenly cold enough to make a glacier shiver. "What's the message."

"My employers believe you would be an… asset to their organization." Kuchinawa continued to give a vague speech, but Zelos tuned him out, concentrating on the soft murmur he heard. _Wonder if the idiot even realizes… the power that want him for… annoying empaths, bet they have the psycho…_

Zelos closed his eyes and gave his head a small shake to clear his thoughts. "Whatever. I really don't care, Kuchinawa. With you, if it isn't one thing, it's another. You don't do this mercenary business well. Go home to Mizuho, where you belong."

"As long as Sheena," _murderer_, "is allowed to live there and be successor to the Chief," _senile,_ "I will not return."

Zelos felt rather dizzy and the undertones of the conversation were not helping. His internal panic over his sister's well being, he acknowledged mentally, was definitely making things worse for him.

Kuchinawa glared at Zelos and pulled out several cards. "I'm under orders to bring you to the Warrior's headquarters" _Set will reward me greatly_ "alive, but not necessarily undamaged. You can come quietly, Wilder, or not. You've already been hurt, so I'd recommend that you play nice."

"Sorry," Zelos answered mockingly, drawing his sword with his right hand and equipping his shield, "but I don't feel like playing 'nice' right now."

Kuchinawa chucked a card at Zelos and the redhead deflected it with his shield, his right arm beginning to throb again from merely holding the sword. The ninja, seemingly sensing the weakness, lunged forward using the shortsword that the people of Mizuho customarily wore on their backs. Zelos parried easily, though wincing slightly at the impact of the two swords.

"Is that all? Honestly, Chosen. You're reputation would lead someone to think you fight better than this," Kuchinawa said insultingly.

"Zelos is ten times better than you!" Seles yelled from the orange prison. "It's easy to see that even when behind this wanna-be wall!"

The ex-Chosen found himself grinning slightly at his sister's words. At that moment it was almost hard to believe that the strawberry-blonde girl had once acted as if he was the greatest evil around.

Kuchinawa appeared to be ignoring the girls inside the prison and unflinchingly began to call upon a guardian spell that Zelos recalled Sheena using once or twice.

Just in time, Zelos rolled out of the way of a lightning blast. That spell alone identified the card type that Kuchinawa was using. The card of lightning was the only kind that could successfully execute lightning attacks without special equipment that the ninja obviously lacked.

A second blast caught Zelos' shield and heated the material it was made from. Sparks clawed through the air, blinding the swordsman with ribbons of white, yellow, purple, and blue ribbons of light.

Unseeing and unprepared, a third blast hit Zelos' shield at an angle and the sparks leapt towards his blade. Pain shot through his hand and wrist briefly before going completely numb. Unable to feel his hand, Zelos lost his grip on the sword and it tumbled uselessly to the ground.

Kuchinawa pressed forward, attacking with his blade once more. That was a major mistake.

Zelos caught the blow with his shield and deflected it forcefully. Then, he swung the shield as violently as he could, turning it on its side as it connected with Kuchinawa's left arm.

A sickening crunch filled the air and the ninja dropped to his knees in pain. Clutching his broken arm to his chest, Kuchinawa watched helplessly as the orange prison flickered and died. Struggling to his feet, the man fled into the forest.

"Zelos!" Seles rushed over to her brother, guiding the exhausted man over to a tree stump to sit on.

"He hurt his arm again while we were out," Sheena said as she walked out of the forest from behind Presea. "Now it looks like you've made it that much worse, Zelos. I told you that I ought to be the distraction."

"I think I'll live, Sheena…" Zelos trailed off as Presea began to circle him. "What?"

"Your arm looks like Niflehiem has warmed over," Presea informed him in a sincere tone.

"No offense, Presea, but that wasn't very comforting," Zelos said in amock-sad tone.

"Wait a minute." Seles interupted, "how did you hurt your arm before you and Sheena rescued us from what's-his-name!"

"We had a disagreement with a cliff," Zelos informed her facetiously.

"There was this really lovely cliff over there. Absolutely gorgeous vista," Sheena elaborated. "Unfortunately, part of it was really unstable. I fell through and would've died if Zelos hadn't caught me."

"Whoa, go big bro! You've rescued us all today, haven't you?"

"All in a day's work, I assure you." Zelos stood and wobbled dizzily, Sheena and Seles simultaneously reaching out to steady him. "Seles, can you do healing spells?"

"No. I can do anything except for healing, light, and dark centered magic."

"I don't have enough mana left for another one… could we just rest here for a little while?" Zelos closed his eyes, slumping back onto the tree stump.

"No. We can't. You have to get that arm healed before anything else happens." Sheena hoisted the protesting man to his feet and, with the help of the other two girls, began to lead him out of the forest.

/o/

Raine stared at her Rheaird and wondered again if she should really be going. There was so much to do in Heimdall and everyone was slowly starting to accept her. Yet… they weren't doing much to stop racism worldwide, which had been the main goal of the brother and sister.

"Raine, hurry up!" Genis said impatiently. "We've gotta get going. I haven't seen Lloyd or Colette in ages and we all miss Kratos… sort of. He's a bit of a jerk at times… What?"

Raine softened her sudden glare. "He isn't a jerk. He's just used to hiding how he feels in order to shield himself. It's the same thing Zelos does, just a different sort of mask."

"Why do you say Zelos has a 'mask?' He's always happy. Nothing keeps him down. That's what both irritates people and causes us to smile."

"Lloyd once mentioned that Zelos had said it was tiring to not be serious all the time. He hides within himself," Raine answered as she mounted her Rheaird. "It really can't be all that healthy for him. It's a phase he needs to grow out of."

"Like Lloyd's falling-asleep-in-class phase?"

"That was Lloyd's nature. Kratos seems to think intelligence skips generations in his family. I tend agree. There simply isn't any other explanation."

"Lloyd's smart… ish."

"He's people-smart and still manages to lack common sense. Now, shall we depart?"

"Of course. After you, sis."

Raine chuckled and revved the Rheaird into gear, lifting away from the ground. Moments later, an identical sound let her know that her brother was following close behind.

A/N Yes, there will be a Sheelos first kiss coming up soon. Probably not the next chapter, but I think that I'll get that far in the chapter after the next. I think…

Colette and Lloyd will get married at the end of the fic. I just thought I'd go ahead and mention that since their engagement has been announced.

I've also got a confession to make to everyone. I started another story. I haven't posted it yet and won't start until I've finished part one. It has nothing to do with this story and, considering that I'm a 16-year-old with no summer job, it shouldn't interfere with this story. It is called Student-Teacher and, though it won't be Sheelos until the end (and even then it'll be more pre-Sheelos than anything), I would like to go on and make a plead for reviews. Hopefully someone will remember it in a month or so when I start posting it.

Once more, I pray that my only mistakes are minor grammar issues. Please review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own this, sad as the fact may be for me. If I did I'd be rich, not wondering when I'll get my next allowance.

Review Response:

**Juusangou – **Thanks for the review. I admit, I love the really long ones. Anywho, you're theory is pretty much right on the mark. There is a little bit more to Yuan's reasoning, however. (Grins evilly) Then there's also my theory that Yuan used to be part of an aristocratic family and acted like Zelos when he was way, way younger. (It's the way he acts toward people. That and the outfit.) Thanks for the vote of confidence on my other fic; I hope you'll read that one, too.

**Blade liger knight** – Yay, two reviews. Thankies. I'm glad you enjoyed Seles, I've been enjoying figuring her out and have been tenuously been coming up with a plot with one of my friends for a Seles-centric story. If she and I ever do write it, it'll wind up under my name 'cause she doesn't have one. Though the only way it'll get written is if she can yank me away from my Zelos-centric plots… (No! My precious Zelos! Must… Write…About… Zelos…)

**The Zelda Master** – Yep, definitely getting closer to that Sheelos moment in the next chapter. The plot dachshunds (oddly enough, I don't have bunnies… I have psycho dogs that resemble Tootsie-Rolls with legs…) are demanding that I hurry up and start typing the chapters. I knew I shouldn't have let them start playing the game on their own.

**Bballstar42** – (Blushes) Thanks so much for your review. Such praise is always loved. I admit, however, Regal might not be in this too much. One reason is that he really needs to run his company for a change and the other reason is that I have trouble writing his character. (Shrugs) If I could find a fanfic that really captures him, I'd probably get the gist of what makes Regal… well… Regal.

**Chapter 7**

Lethian stared absently at the screen in his portable uplink to the Anubian Warrior's computer mainframe. Currently he was playing Tetris, though he really ought to have been reviewing reports for Set. He'd been doing that for over an hour already and felt he was entitled to the break.

The noise of the Inn's door opening, however, prompted him to pause his Tetris game and switch over to the reports as he tightened his metal shielding and, like always, pray that Ma'at couldn't read into his mind.

"Hello, precious," she purred, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Ma'at. Did Set's idea work?"

"No. It was a failure. The toy broke its arm playing with the fire-child."

"Such a pity." Lethian smirked faintly, rather proud of the fact that Zelos had beaten Kuchinawa in a fight.

"What's this I sense?"

"What's what," Lethian mocked outwardly, inwardly retreating behind his shields. "Honestly, you need to be clear in what you say, Lady Ma'at."

"What I sense is that you still harbor loyalty to your _school friend_," she purred, coming to sit next to him. "He is a _human_. Had he realized that you're a _half-elf_, do you think he'd have stuck around you? The fire-child would've abandoned you in a moment, dropped you and left you to nurse the burns."

"Whatever. That was the _past_, Ma'at. Do you know what the past is?"

She slapped him and as the stars danced before Lethian's eyes, her voice hissed in his ear; "do not mock me, you pretentious ingrate. I am greater and far more powerful than you have been or ever will be. Do not fool yourself into thinking that anything other than your unique capability to home in on our fellow empaths has given your position at Set's side. One word from me will send you into the deepest pits of whatever you imagine hell to be."

Then she concentrated and within seconds she transformed the sting of her slap into a pain that left Lethian with red crescent moons on his palms. He didn't even remember clenching his hands into fists.

/o/

Lloyd and company, as Yuan was coming to think of Colette and Kratos, had already set up a small camp just around the corner from the Tower ruins. Yuan was determined not to join them. He was still an angel and didn't have to sleep if he didn't want to.

A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was sulking again. _Funny,_ Yuan thought, _that voice sounds rather like Botta. He always was the one to tell me when I was acting like a brat. He wouldn't mince words either._

Sitting on a rock and staring out at the evening sky, Yuan began to mentally list the reason why he was entitled to a good sulk. _1.) Kratos has a family while the love of my life died before she and I could have kids. 2.) The love of my life has a carbon copy somewhere around here that is starting to freak me out again. 3.) That idiot redhead is probably going to get involved with this little quest to stop the Anubian Warriors when he'd be better off going back to Meltokio…_

"Yuan, is something wrong?" Kratos asked from behind Yuan.

Startled, the half-elf leapt around. "Yes. I'm going to have a heart attack because you snuck up on me."

"I never sneak. I simply walk quietly…"

"Is there something you want?" Yuan asked sharply.

"No. I wanted to see if my friend was okay, but if nothings wrong, I'll just leave," Kratos snapped, turning around and beginning to march back towards the others.

"Wait... I'm sorry, all right?"

"For now, anyway," Kratos agreed, walking back over to his fellow Seraphim.

"Remember when we were their age," Yuan asked, idly gesturing to Lloyd and Colette, "and we terrorized Palmacosta?"

"If I remember correctly, you were to busy flirting with whoever your latest conquest was to terrorize the streets. I was the one forced to trick you into helping me prank the rest of the city."

"Then the Yggdrasill siblings showed up, the city burned down, and we began the journey to save the Kharlan tree."

"I've always found it rather funny that today's Palmacosta doesn't know that the city used to be located where Luin is now," Kratos added, gazing up at the sky. "Looks like the Sages have arrived."

Yuan glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Looks like… but that's the wrong direction for Heimdall…"

Kratos stared at the Rheairds for a moment before adding, "there are three Rheairds… but it looks like there are four people."

"Is that Raine and Genis?" Colette asked as she and Lloyd bounded over.

"No, there's too many for those two," Yuan agreed, his eyes narrowing as he brought the full power of his angel senses to bear. "Oh great…" he muttered as he recognized one of the flyers. "The red-haired menace returns."

"Wilder, I assume," Kratos added, "seeing as I haven't been referred to as a 'menace' in several thousand years."

Lloyd shot his father an amused look that definitely said he wanted an explanation.

"You were never a menace compared to Wilder," Yuan muttered. "For one thing, parents weren't afraid to let their daughters go near you."

"You're right," Kratos agreed. "You had that dubious honor."

Two very surprised faces turned to look at Yuan.

"I grew out of that phase," he growled. "It is not to be resurrected in any way, shape, or form. Is… that… clear?"

"Crystal." Kratos then winced as Yuan hit his shoulder anyway.

That was when the Rheairds landed.

/o/

Lethian awoke to find himself still in his chair with a crick in his neck. Ma'at wasn't paying attention to him and he counted himself lucky. She was busy with her own computer uplink.

"We have new orders," she said after Lethian stretched for a few moments. "You're to report to Sybak. An old empath of high rating has resurfaced there. He was one of the surviving six of the project. Don't ask for his name; with your unusual talent it will be simple for you too pinpoint this person anyway."

"When do we leave?"

"You are to leave immediately. I have different orders. Now remember, Lethian," Ma'at paused for emphasis, "don't apprehend the man, but make it exceedingly clear to him that the Anubian Warriors want him in their ranks. Don't lie too him, either. He's stronger and better trained then you."

"Yes, Ma'at. I will remember that."

"Be sure you do, brat. Now go!" A slow smirk wound it's way onto her face as Lethian stood and picked up his computer uplink. "I have an old acquaintance to kill."

Checking to make certain his Tetris game was still paused, Lethian wasted no time getting away from his deranged superior. He couldn't wait until the whole quest for the mirror was over, whether his side won or not wasn't an issue for him.

Lethian was starting to doubt he'd survive either outcome.

/o/

Ra looked about Altamira in disgust. The city was one of the most fake places in the entire world. It made it's living by leeching off victims who didn't realize that there was more to life than make oneself sick on rides and booze while steadily loosing money from gambling and the illegal hookers of either sex and persuasion.

Ra also knew that he no other choice than to come here and personally alert his sister-in-law to the recent occurrences. Knowing Isis, she'd somehow manage to drag him on the dreaded roller coaster known as the Big Five. It had five corkscrews, five loops, five places where it randomly turned sideways, five spots where it when underground, and five different colors used for the track: red, white, blue, purple, and green. With this facing him, Ra found himself wishing he'd insisted that Luin would be a better place for Isis to recover from the near miss.

The soft sound of the mana-portal magic wasn't something most people could here, but Ra's angel senses gave him enough of an alert for him to dart behind a nearby building. He peered uncertainly around the corner and saw, to his horror, a dark haired woman, not unlike Isis in appearance, appear as if from no where. Blood-red wings adorned her back while similar colored feathers encircled her wrists in homemade bracelets that almost glowed against the backdrop of her black cat suit.

Ma'at had arrived in Altamira during the same stretch of time that Isis intended to take a vacation. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Ma'at was there to do, but Ra decided that it was a good thing he was one anyway.

Somehow, he had to capture her before she captured Isis.

_I know this is Isis' vacation, but when do I get mine?_

/o/

Zelos hopped fluidly off the Rheaird, oddly grateful that his arm had gone almost completely numb. He also knew that it probably wasn't a good sign, but was far too exhausted to care.

"Hey guys, here to welcome back Kratos?" Lloyd asked as he raced forward, Colette mere steps behind him.

"That was our original intent," Presea informed him.

Yawning, Seles covered her mouth sleepily and added, "but Zelos' arm is all messed up now, and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault…" Zelos began, but Seles cut in.

"So it's the vase's fault for being there?" Seles smiled at him and shrugged. "I love you, big brother, but, goddess above, you can be such an idiot."

"Gee, thanks, sis. I feel so complimented," the ex-chosen informed her sarcastically.

"Anyway," Sheena spoke quickly, so that the two siblings wouldn't interrupt her, "if one of our two resident Seraphim could patch up Zelos' arm before it falls off…"

"It isn't that bad, Sheena."

"Yes it is, and I can tell you how I know."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." The ninja smirked evilly. "One: you aren't complaining. Two: you've stopped referring to us ladies as 'hunnies.'"

"Darnit, I'm getting predictable."

"Healing Stream!" Yuan's commanding tone surprised everyone. Well, everyone except Zelos, but he wasn't about to admit that. As the blue energy coalesced around the redhead's injured arm, the blue-haired half-elf gave everyone a cold look and said, "the Sage siblings are here. I can hear their Rheairds landing by the Tower. A welcoming committee ought to go bring them to your little campsite."

"Genis is here?" Presea asked, perking up immeasurably.

"Yes, the short platinum haired upstart is indeed here," Yuan answered.

Presea ignored the Seraphim's words and grabbed Seles' hand, dragging her off towards the Sage's. Sharing a bemused look, Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena walked off after them. The five person welcoming committee didn't seem to notice which three had stayed behind.

"To think that I used to be the sarcastic one," Kratos muttered.

"I'm not sarcastic," Yuan protested. "I merely speak the truth."

"Right. I'll be glad when we meet up with Isis. Maybe then someone will get you to be yourself again." Kratos winced internally and his friend's sudden flinch.

"Isis? As in Isis of the Horus Guard?" Zelos spoke up and Yuan paled considerably at the redhead's words.

Curious as to what was going on in his companion's mind, Kratos nodded to Zelos. "The one and only. The apocalypse would occur in order to put the world out of its misery if there were two of her."

"Interesting… what Symphonia shattering event is going on now that involves one of the most powerful empaths on this planet?"

"Have you heard about the Firelight Mirror projects?" Kratos asked, noting that Yuan's features were growing even more ashen as the conversation continued.

"Firelight Mirror? Yeah, that's how Remiel became an angel. That's also how a lot of the more dangerous monsters that haven't crawled out of the underworld were made." Zelos gave Kratos a puzzled look. "Wasn't that destroyed?"

"No. It's hidden. That's what the Horus Guards are looking for. Isis want's to destroy it," Kratos trained his gaze on Yuan.

"You told me it was destroyed," Zelos hissed at the second Seraphim.

"I did no such thing."

"Fine. You implied it, which isn't the same thing only by technicality." Zelos rolled his eyes expressively and marched off after the others.

Kratos gazed at Yuan in a markedly amused manner. "Is there something you neglected to tell me, old friend?"

A panicked look fluttered across Yuan's face before his usual blank look took over. "I have no idea what you're referring to…"

Kratos scowled and pulled Yuan into the shadows of a particularly large piece of debris. "Why would you tell Zelos about the Horus Guards?"

"He was my student for a short time, remember?" Yuan snapped harshly.

"I have an impeccable memory, Yuan. I want to know why you chose to divulge information to Tethe'alla's Chosen that has nothing to do with him."

"It do… never mind," Yuan clamed up quickly.

"He's an empath?"

"Yes."

"Since you didn't inform Isis about him, he must not be that powerful…" there was a stretch of silence. "Yuan, he isn't a powerful empath, is he?"

"I don't know exactly… I didn't tell him, but there's reason to believe he has telepathic abilities as well."

"Telepathic!"

"Kratos! Hush!" Yuan began to fidget nervously with his hands, clasping and unclasping them behind his back.

"He's the one they've been searching for… Yuan, if Zelos were trained properly he could easily locate and destroy the Firelight Mirror."

"I know that. Look at him, though. He's finally making peace with his sister… he's finally getting to be a _normal_ person." Yuan's tone was strange. "That's all he's ever wanted, to be normal that is."

"Being normal is highly over-rated. We used to be normal, after all."

"We were never normal, Kratos. We were the Pranksters of Palmacosta and loved every minute of it."

"Fine. I won't tell Isis. But if Zelos gets mad at you for what you've hidden from him…"

"He can't get any more angry at me than I am at him."

"Yuan, neither one of us could've killed Mithos. If Zelos hadn't helped Lloyd, Yggdrasill would've won for good," Kratos gave Yuan a pointed look. "He was my student and once like a son to me and, to you, he was almost a brother-in-law." Yuan had the looked away. "You have no reason to be angry at Zelos."

"Perhaps."

"Hey, Kratos, Yuan," Lloyd yelled, "what's the hold-up?"

"Coming!" Kratos spared Yuan another annoyed look and then walked over to join the others.

Standing alone, Yuan punched the debris. It used to be a wall.

/o/

Ra walked noiselessly towards his target. Ma'at, the so-called purveyor of justice, had no idea that the well-shielded man approached her.

Before she could react, Ra pinched the nerve cluster in her neck and pushed out with his power, dampening her ability to respond. Ma'at dropped, unconscious, into her captor's arms.

A dark haired woman with luminous cerulean eyes stepped out of the shadows. Her raven colored hair reached her waist and was plaited in a French braid. She was only about five feet, three inches tall, but the way she carried herself made her seem taller… much taller. Dressed in an ocean blue dress and matching half boots, she was a striking individual.

"Ra, I could've taken care of her myself, you know."

"Yes, sister. I know." Ra turned to face the woman and gestured to Ma'at, still unconscious in his arms. "I simply didn't want to waste the opportunity."

"You didn't think I'd sense her… you thought I'd be too busy having fun," laughter colored her tone, canceling out any rebuke that may have been there. "You were partially right, though. I was on the roller coaster… the new one that goes half-a-mile high. It's better than flying with my wings, but you wouldn't enjoy it. You don't like fun."

"I like knowing that I've never let my guard down, Isis."

"If you don't let your guard down once in a while, you aren't living. You're simply existing and, for an immortal angel, that's quite a waste. For anyone else, it would simply be a shame."

"I know who the empath we need is," Ra said, blatantly changing the subject.

"You do? Who is it?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you help me portal Ma'at to headquarters," Ra shifted his grip on the woman as he spoke. "We ought to interrogate her when she wakes up."

Isis walked over to her brother-in-law and slid and arm under Ma'at's shoulders. Silver wings appeared on Isis' back while navy ones appeared on Ra's. Light and feathers swirled around the trio and they disappeared from sight.

A/N Does anyone watch the show Stargate? The new episodes on Sci-Fi are awesome… the show feeds my obsession for Egyptian Mythology. Hehehehehe…

Anywho… Yuan's in trouble with Kratos, 'cause the burgundy haired Seraphim is not pleased with what his friend's hiding. Isis has basically learned that Zelos is the person they've been waiting for and she's had her debut. She's going to be a lot of fun… and, if anyone remembers the "El Pollo" remark, she will end up helping Kratos tell that story, but not for several chapters.

The next chapter is going to be long and a lot is going to happen in it.

By the way, does anyone like Lethian? I'm still debating his fate and, if he's liked, I won't kill him off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own this, sad as the fact may be for me. If I did I'd be rich, not wondering when I'll get my next allowance.

Review Response:

**The Zelda Master** – Yay, I'm glad you like Lethian. He also likes to play Pac-Man and Pinball. In fact, he's rather obsessed with pinball… I'm also thinking that it'll be 4 or 5 chapters till the El Pollo story. It'll be told as a flashback, so it should be funnier than them simply telling what happened. Then, there is the pictorial evidence… (Cackles evilly and starts coughing.)

**Origins89** – Lethian will be elaborated on, don't worry. In the next chapter Zelos will find out what his school buddy's gotten himself into and is going to be… well, I shouldn't give that away.

**Blade liger knight** – Hmm… perhaps I should have a flashback somewhere in the story that would show Kratos and Yuan when they were teens in Palmacosta. (Grins) Then again, as this story will slowly show, the Pranksters of Palmacosta have definitely not lost their ability to perform brilliant jokes: especially Kratos, who refers to it as a knack for pure evil.

_**Chapter 8**_

"Presea?" Genis sat down in front of the fire and the pink-haired girl followed suit.

"Yes, Genis?"

"Uh… d-did you receive m-my letter?" he stammered out.

"You sent me a letter?" Presea smiled shyly. "No, I haven't received it yet, but I'll read it when I get back to Altamira."

"But I'll have probably told you everything I wrote in the letter by then," Genis protested. "Why would you want to read it?"

"Because you sent it to me," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You sent me that letter, which makes it special to me."

"R-really?"

"Really…" Presea paused for a moment and then shyly scooted over and rested her head on the boy's shoulder. Tentatively, Genis put an arm around Presea's shoulders.

On the other side of the fire, Sheena, Seles, and Zelos watched the young couple.

"They're cute together," Seles declared.

"Yeah, they are," Sheena agreed. "It's about time those two started to get together."

"Yeah, yeah," Zelos muttered. He looked over at the two surprised faces. "Oh, sure, I'm happy for them and all, but Presea's sort of like a second little sister to me. I'm going to have to explain to Genis the pain he'll suffer should he break her heart."

"I don't think he'll break her heart, Zelos…" Seles began.

"You realize I'm going to be worse for you, right sis?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I don't want any of your potential boyfriends to even remotely remind myself of myself." Zelos looked over at the giggling ninja. "Sheena, what on earth are you finding so funny?"

"You. Well… you and the look of pure outrage on Seles' face." Sheena grew silent and looked from the face of the elder sibling to the younger and back again. Then she burst out laughing again.

"I think we should gain revenge for her mockery of us," Seles informed Zelos.

"Yes, oh sister mine, but revenge is best served cold. Do you know any ice spells that would be appropriate for this occasion?"

"Zelos!" Sheena pulled away and fell off her perch on the ex-wall that served as the trio's bench. "Owwwww…"

This time it was the redheads who were laughing.

/o/

Kratos started pensively towards the sky. The fire was burning down and most everyone was asleep. Even Yuan appeared to be sleeping; though whether or not he really was could be debated.

A hand touch Kratos shoulder and, startled, he jumped. He turned and found himself facing Raine.

"Aren't you tired? It's late."

"I don't have to sleep, Raine," Kratos answered, but allowed her to lead him back towards the fire.

"So why do you?"

"What?"

"Why do you sleep? When we were on the Journey of Regeneration, you would sleep."

"To sleep is to dream, and that is really what people require," Kratos answered, elaborating when Raine fixed him with an inquisitive look. "Dreams are what happens when a person's subconscious takes over and expresses itself. If a person doesn't dream, they'll eventually go insane because the subconscious will try to express itself while that person is awake."

"Is there a book on that? I don't think I've read about it before…"

"Yggdrasill had them destroyed." Kratos paused and then added, "he believed sleeping and dreaming was a weakness for the inferior and not something angels should lower themselves to do."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry you're having your anti-prejudice quest interrupted… I know how important that goal is to you."

"It is important to me, but so is helping friends, such as you, keep this new world safe. Now, on a lighter note, why do you think Sheena and Seles are keeping their sewing project a secret from Zelos?"

"I don't know; a surprise of some sort?"

"I guess we'll find out soon."

/o/

"So, Kratos," Yuan asked as everyone began to wake up and stretch out the kinks that worked into people who slept on the ground, "where's Isis sequestered herself this time?"

"She's in Altamira," Kratos replied, siting Indian-style before the remains of the fire.

"Figures," Yuan grumbled. "What's her excuse this time?"

"_Near-death experience_ is what she called it."

"What!"

"She was almost killed by one of the Anubian Warrior's assassin's. She's fine, so you don't need to worry about her."

"I wasn't worried."

"Sure you weren't."

"Uh, guys… Seraphim… whatever," Zelos pulled into a crouch and then stood languidly. "Shut-up. It's too early for anyone to be that loud."

"Big brother isn't a morning person," Seles teased, perking up as she stood.

"Morning people are evil."

"I'm a morning person," Seles protested.

"My point exactly, sis."

"Hey!" Seles leapt towards Zelos, but he was more awake than he let on and easily evaded her grasp.

Yawning, Presea watched the two Wilders in amusement. "They remind me of you and your sister, Genis."

"Raine and I never act like that…"

"You insult her cooking and she attacks you. It is just like Zelos and Seles," Lloyd said, agreeing with Presea.

"It's true," Colette added. "I'm jealous… I wish I had a sibling to play around with."

"I always used to wish I had an older brother," Lloyd added. "When we first met Kratos, that's what I thought of him as… but I think I'm starting to like him better as a dad."

Colette grinned and kissed Lloyd on the cheek impulsively. Then, giggling, she stood up and yanked Lloyd to his feet as well. "Come on. It's time to get up, everyone. Raine!" she turned to the Professor who was curled up not far away, "Professor, get up!"

"Don't wanna wake up… ten more minutes…"

"Oh yeah…" Zelos mused. "I forgot Colette was a morning person. I guess that destroys my morning people are evil theory." Seles hit the ex-Chosen, smirking in triumph.

"I'm not evil!" she exclaimed.

"Of course you aren't," Yuan agreed, deciding he liked the fiery girl. "Zelos is simply a twit anddoesn't know any better."

"Hey!" Zelos yelped as Seles said the word "true."

Raine, sitting up and looking at her companions through bleary eyes, mumbled something around the lines of how she didn't help save the world in order to wake up before noon on a weekend.

/o/

A few hours later, the group (with Lloyd navigating) made their way into the city of Altamira. They avoided the hotel area (at Sheena's insistence and Zelos' surprising agreement) and followed Kratos to the residential part of the city.

Yuan identified the Horus Guard's safe house first. It was a lovely two-story house with white walls and blue shutters, a garden full of brilliantly colored flowers making the scene rather picturesque.

Seles sneezed... repeatedly... and then made the sign to ward off evil towards the nearest flowers.

"Cute," Zelos decided. "They must love gardening."

"Isis is obsessed with gardens. She says that they make people happy," Yuan muttered in response.

The door to the house opened and a short woman with raven colored hair launched herself into the outdoors. She was wearing a navy tank top, black pants, and no shoes. Her long hair was secured in a ponytail by a single navy rubberband.

"Kratos!" she yelled, giving the Seraphim a brief hug before turning towards the other angel. "Yuan!" This time she tackled her victim, completely knocking Yuan to the ground before rolling away from him and leaping to her feet.

Zelos' poorly smothered laughter was the only noise that filled air.

Yuan lay there, stunned, for several moments. He stood slowly and pursed his lips, shaking his head. "You never change, do you Isis?"

"My goddess… Kratos has brainwashed you into being serious, hasn't he?"

This time it was Lloyd who couldn't contain his laughter.

"All right," Isis turned to the gang. "I am Isis and you guys should come on inside before you introduce yourselves."

Zelos followed the group inside, staying well behind the others. Therefore, when he heard the soft voice in his mind, he wasn't certain if someone was whispering to him from somewhere.

_Trust Isis, but only to a point… Do not let Ma'at keep her powers…_

He looked around for the source of the familiar voice, but when he couldn't pinpoint it, he continued into the house.

/o/

Ma'at twisted against her restraints, both physical and mental, but couldn't seem to break Isis' mind block. That was when she sensed him.

So much like Morphia in mind and appearance that the only major differences between the two was their gender. It figured, after all, Zelos Wilder was Morphia Wilerain's descendant.

But now he was walking into the house of the Horus Guards of his own free will. Ma'at struggled against the mind block, shrieking her pleasure to the silent room when it snapped before her renewed will power. She had to get to the ex-Chosen of Mana. She had to turn him to the Anubian Warrior's cause.

The complete control of the world was at stake.

Once free of the mental cage, it was easy for Ma'at to remove herself from the chair she'd been tied to. She left the room, touching the minds of those who got in her way and leaving them writhing in silent pain. She reached the stairs and began to walk up them, her head held high.

Not even Isis and Ra together held the power to stop her now. Not even Morphia had held that much power, though she'd been the only one fully capable of subduing the angry soul.

The door swung open and Ma'at began to wreak her own brand of justice, unleashing her vengeance upon the home of her enemies.

/o/

Ra was staring at the door to the basement, trying to figure out what it was he was sensing when the door shot open and he was flung into the corner of counter and lost consciousness.

Isis, who was leading the guests to the kitchen where Ra was, immediately sensed the shock of her brother being hurt. "Oh shoot… Ma'at's awake…"

"Ma'at's here!" Yuan demanded angrily.

"We caught her last night, we thought we'd keep her prisoner," Isis shrugged. "It was an idea."

"It was a bad one," Kratos muttered, starting to draw his sword on to be knocked aside by a telekinetic attack.

"Hello ducks," Ma'at walked into the room, a smirk firmly placed on her face. "I'll be taking the telepathic one, if you don't mind."

"Telepathic?" Lloyd repeated, trying to figure out what the unfamiliar word meant.

"Shut up, idiot child…" Ma'at moved her hands nonchalantly, as if parting something, and everyone in front of Zelos was knocked aside. "Hello, fire-child. Did you have fun breaking the toy ninja Set sent after you?"

Zelos reflexively stepped back. "You mean Kuchinawa was working for the Anubian Warriors?"

"Of course," Ma'at purred, clamping down on the others in the room, psychically stunning Isis in order to mute her abilities. "Now, if you want to ensure that I don't kill those you care about, you'll come with me."

"_I don't think so!"_ The words, vocal and thought, sent Ma'at stumbling back, unprepared for the strength of the young man she stood before. "I don't know why you're after me, but if you threaten my sister and friends, you'll have another thing coming to you."

"Oh really? You don't think you're a forceful empath, and you might not be. You are a telepath, whether you realize it or not, and you will find the Firelight mirror for the Warriors. One way or another, I guarantee it!"

Ma'at sent a powerful blast towards Zelos, but he ducked and reached out with his mind, mimicking some of what he sensed Ma'at doing. He clamped down on the woman's mind and, remembering what she'd called him, Zelos lived up to his new nickname. The fire-child easily burned away the might of her mind, leaving her as defenseless as those born without empathy.

Drained, Zelos dropped, unconscious, to the floor.

/o/

"What is a telepath?" Lloyd and Colette's simultaneous question broke the tension of the room.

Isis, who was standing over Ma'at (who was suddenly oblivious to those around her), answered the question. "A Telepath is someone who can hear thoughts of another person and communicate to others using only that ability if need be."

"Is Zelos a telepath?" Seles demanded.

Ra walked into the room at that moment, a bandage pressed against his forehead. "Before you ask, Isis, no I don't have a concussion. There is no reason to worry." Ra turned his attention to the strawberry haired girl. "There is a good chance that you're brother is a telepath. Empaths are a dime a dozen. Telepaths are much rarer and far stronger. Most people have the latent talent for empathy. You do and so does several others of this group. Miss Fujibayashi, Mr. Irving, and Miss Brunel for examples."

"That talent is only a latent ability, however. It isn't active and anything that you four gain from it is purely instinctive. Some people have naturally active talents and others require some form of catalyst," Ra shrugged and sat in a chair. "I don't know which Zelos is, he probably doesn't know either."

A smirk lit up the blonde's face as he turned to Yuan. "Something you've forgotten to mention to the brat-child, eh blue-one?"

"I forget nothing."

"Oh, that's right. You're the one who's related to elephants." Ra snickered as the blue-haired seraphim snarled something incredibly impolite in the angel-language.

"Gentlemen," Isis, gestured to Zelos, who was levitated onto the couch. "Now is not the time to bicker like two-year-olds. For people our age, you have to be drunk to earn that time. The last time that happened, someone ended up in an incredibly embarrassing scene," Yuan's face turned bright red and he averted his gaze so that no one could look him in the eye, "so let's try to be somewhat adult."

"Says the one who tackles people at random," Kratos retorted.

"So? That isn't two-year-old stuff. That's my clinical insanity taking over." Isis pouted slightly and added, "there is a difference, after all."

"Sure there is," Kratos' tone was sarcastic, but he interrupted anything anyone else might have said. "If Wilder really is the telepath you've been looking for, then it would do him good to let him rest in peace. Sheena, why don't you watch over Zelos while the rest of us converse in the kitchen. You can be filled in later, of course, and Seles… you'll be able to ask the questions you feel are necessary for you and your brother."

"Thanks…" Seles stood and went to stand by Isis, who was still towering over Ma'at. "What's to be done with her?"

"I don't know." Isis hauled Ma'at to her feet. "I think Zelos muted her empathic and telekinetic power, but…"

"Telekinetic?" Lloyd echoed.

"I'll explain that term in the other room."

"Oh, okay."

Ma'at gazed upon the others, a glazed look in her eyes. "He destroyed my power. Its gone… all gone… the fire-child burned it away…"

"If he burned away anything, it was the last of her sanity," Ra observed and then stood, tapping Seles on the shoulder. "My name is Ra, by the way."

"Seles," she replied and then shook his hand.

/o/

When Zelos woke up, he was aware a three things. His head hurt, his eyes were closed, and hushed voices were coming from a nearby room. That was when he realized that someone was running their fingers through his hair.

He lay like that, not wanting to open his eyes or reach out to see whom it was. He just wanted to lay there and let the mysterious person continue.

Slowly, he started to remember what had happened. Ma'at's sudden attack; he'd learned her name from the moments he'd touched her mind. She'd thrown up a flurry of memories to block him, but only one thing stuck out from the myriad of images. He'd seen someone in her past, someone he knew now.

Zelos reached up and caught the hand that was petting his hair and opened his eyes. "Hi, Sheena."

"Are you okay?" she asked, not even noticing that he was holding her hand as he sat up.

"I've got a migraine headache, but other than that I'm fine… I think…" Zelos stood up slowly.

"Zelos, sit down. Talk to me… tell me why you never mentioned being an empath."

"It wasn't important to me. Yes, I have that empathic talent, but that isn't what makes me who I am. I can't sit down, Sheena. I have to go."

"What!"

Zelos dropped her hand and walked to the door. "I saw something that I have to double check, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You burned out Ma'at's power. She's psychically dead. I… don't want that to happen to you, too."

"It won't. I have to do this, Sheena. There's someone I have to talk to."

"Then I'm going with you."

Zelos reached for the door handle and then dropped his arm to his side. He turned to face Sheena, leaning towards her slightly. "I'm not going anywhere dangerous, you know."

"I don't care. I'm going with you to make certain you don't do anything stupid."

"Sheena…" Zelos sighed and then leaned over, kissing the ninja lightly on the mouth. "I have to do this alone. I promise I'll come back to you." He opened the door and walked out before Sheena could recover from her sudden daze.

"Idiot Chosen," she muttered, racing out into the street, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

/o/

Lethian walked into Sybak and checked into the Inn. When he finally reached his bed, it was mid-day and he'd been up for over 36 hours. He was tired and cranky and couldn't seem to sleep.

An hour later, feeling somewhat refreshed from simply lying there, Lethian owed to start his search in the evening when the summer heat wasn't so bad. In the meantime he had something far more interesting than searching for nameless psionic talents.

Activating his computer uplink, Lethian accessed the Pac-Man game and began to navigate the mazes, his little yellow avatar eating everything in it's path. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at that particular game and, after hearing the annoying sound the hungry circle made when it died over and over again, he quit. He pulled up Hover instead.

A/N Hover is this game I used to be addicted to, but can no longer find. In the game you had this little hover car and you'd use it to navigate these giant mazes in order to capture all of the blue flags before the enemy blue cars found all of the red flags. It was one against two or three, but the red flags were slightly better hidden then the blue flags… that and the little red car had a radar device that I don't think the blue cars used.

Well, this was shorter than I expected, and though everything happened according to my plot, I'm not entirely happy with it. It isn't my best writing in it, though I did get in that Sheelos kiss. Can you imagine it, though? Sheena never expected him to do that and kind of blanked out for a moment. She's definitely going to hit the poor guy the next time she sees him… unless I toy with the plot a little, which will probably happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own this, sad as the fact may be for me. If I did I'd be rich, not wondering when I'll get my next allowance.

_A/N_ Brownie points go to whoever finds the Mummy quote. It is slightly altered but only by a word or two.

Review Response:

**Blade liger knight** – I didn't dislike writing the last chapter… it's just that I kept erasing bits and rewriting the scenes surrounding their arrival at the Horus Guard safe house. I did the campfire part and Sheelos kiss right off the bat with only a few grammatical errors. It was just that darn middle part.

**A fan of fire emblem** – (blushes) Thankies. I hope that I continue to write up to those standards. Also, I love the 'Woohoo.' I use the same word sometimes.

**SweetMisery430** – Yay for April 30th birthdays! Thanks for the reviews; it's always nice to hear from new readers. I'm glad that everyone likes the Egyptian names; on Yahoo the Pyramids game has all the chat/game forums named after the Egyptian Gods. (Grins) I've been playing on 'Isis.'

**The Zelda Master** – Of course Zelos is going to get himself into trouble. It's what he's best at. I also liked what you said about Lethian. It's good to know that I haven't made one of those super annoying OCs… I'm reserving that right for Isis. She likes to annoy; specifically, Yuan.

**Bballstar42** – I know what you mean about being busy. School starts this Monday and I'm about to be swamped with homework. That's what I get for taking Physics and Pre-Cal (both Pre-AP) during my junior year at High School. I swear I was possessed when I picked my schedule.

**Chapter 9**

Seles settled down on a kitchen stool while Presea perched on the counter next to her and Genis stood on the other side. Colette took the second stool and Lloyd stood behind her, his arms encircling her protectively. Raine was on the third and final stool and Kratos was sitting on the floor just across the walkway into the main kitchen area. Yuan was standing next to Isis and Ra and would occasionally start miming along with them as they spoke.

"So, what does 'telekinetic' mean?" Lloyd asked as soon as everyone settled down.

"Whoa, he remembered the pronunciation!" Genis was immediately glared at.

"Telekinetic is a term used for a person with the power to move objects with only the power of their mind." Isis looked around and then pounced and, dragging her prey over to where she'd been standing, sat in her captured chair. "It's also referred to as telekinesis, just in case people aren't confused enough as it is." There was a pause as Isis turned in her seat to glare at the blue-haired half-elf. "I know you're mocking me, El Pollo, so, unless you want me to go ahead and relate that story, I suggest you stop."

Yuan clamped his mouth shut and nodded quickly.

"Okay, any question, comments, or concerns… and no, the El Pollo nickname will not be discussed at this time." Isis blinked and surveyed the listeners.

"How common are telekinetics?" Seles began the Q and A round.

"A little less common than empaths, but not by much," Ra supplied.

"What other psychic talents are out there?" Raine inquired.

"There are those, such as Yuan and Kratos, who have naturally strong psychic shielding and no other known abilities," Isis answered. "Then there are 'seekers' and they are incredibly rare. They can identify latent and emerging talents and track sufficiently powerful psionic signatures without even knowing the identity of the one they're following."

"Clairvoyants are another form," Ra continued. "They can see the past in a few cases, but see possible futures. Precognizant talent isn't always accurate because, simply by reporting their visions of the future, a change in the future is made."

Genis had, by then, moved over to stand across from Lloyd and was muttering definitions to his friend.

"What kind of a… psychic is Zelos?" Seles pressed, returning the topic to her brother.

"Empath for sure, but I don't think he's ever been tested…" Isis found herself being interrupted by Ra.

"Oh he's been tested, hasn't he Yuan?" the blonde smirked as the other man flinched and drifted away slightly. "It's a shot in the dark here, but I'm willing to bet that when Zelos was brought to Cruxis he encountered Mithos Yggdrasill right off, just as every other empath that man had conned into joining his empire. Except the man's eroding mental shields showed Zelos immediately what it took us years to see.

"Yggdrasill was insane and it takes highly skilled shielding techniques to keep that kind of sickness from hurting or even scarring an empath. Surely Yuan, it must have become painfully obvious that a twenty-year-old who was getting sick around that man was in need of help to survive in that Mithos' presence." Ra tilted his head as he observed the older angel. "You had to have tested him and hidden most of the results."

"Yuan?" Seles turned to him.

"Most latent talent never shows up," Yuan grumbled. "He was showing clear signs of empathy, so I taught him to control it. There was no reason to believe that any telekinetic or telepathic abilities were even active in him, because they weren't. You've said it yourself, Isis, that telling someone what latent abilities they have may in fact black those abilities from surfacing."

"Yes, I do recall mentioning that a few times…" Isis replied.

"More like ranting," Kratos interrupted, "for about a month straight after one of your various students lost every ability they might have had because Ra had the bright idea of telling that person. Except you didn't just rant to him. You ranted to everyone that crossed your path."

"I think my ex-boss is still mad that I blew a fuse," was the woman's impish reply.

"I pretended to be deaf that month," Yuan added.

"You lied to me?"

"Uh, Isis, I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?"

"I was your coworker."

"Yes, well that just makes you more gullible."

There was a noise from the front room and all eyes fixed onto the hallway. Suddenly, Sheena walked in, a distinctly fed up look upon her face. "That stupid, idiotic Chosen woke up and walked out."

"What do you mean _walked out_?" Seles demanded.

"He… uh… distracted me, walked out the door, and practically vanished out there."

Silence reined for a moment and then Yuan spoke up. "You do realize that stupid and idiotic mean the same thing, right? Besides those words aren't strong enough to describe that egocentric imbecile."

"Why don't we locate him first and insult him second," Isis said, standing up and then putting out a hand to grab Yuan's shoulder. "Ugh, the terror of low blood-pressure." (A/N You know those stars before your eyes when you stand up after sitting for a while?)

"I don't sense him," Ra said loudly.

"He must've taken a Rheaird. The darn things can move out of range in under a minute when people gun it." Isis paused and added, "but they have to be tinkered with first. Yuan, you didn't teach him mechanics, did you?"

"No, that would have been the Renegade Chief Engineer."

"They get Chief Engineers?" Isis turned to Ra, a pout forming on her face. The blonde simply shrugged, grabbed the ebony haired woman's arm and proceeded to drag her from the room. "Why don't we have Chief Engineers?"

"She's insane," Raine muttered.

"It's a cover… mostly," Kratos replied in an equally soft tone as he grabbed Raine's proffered hand and hauled himself to his feet.

"What do you mean _mostly_?"

"Just never come between Isis and chocolate donuts with sprinkles and you won't have to find out."

/o/

Zelos was immensely proud of his Rheaird. It was one of the fastest out there and he made it that way himself. Sure, he tinkered with it a little to make it hit speeds that were dangerous on an uncovered vehicle, but he wanted to reach Sybak in under an hour and a half (which was the normal flying time when not pushing the engines).

That's why, a little less than forty minutes later, the extremely proud mechanical minded ex-Chosen put his Rheaird back into his wing-pack and headed into the city of bookworms.

The populace started at him, like they had before, but this time Zelos didn't care. He knew exactly where he was going and couldn't be bothered to deal withthe prying minds of those around him.

At least he didn't until a familiar face popped out of the Inn.

"Lethian!" Zelos raced over, grinning at his old school buddy. "It's been way too long. How are you?"

"I'm good." The man grinned; tilting his head to the side in a carefree manner… but there was something amiss about him.

"Is something wrong?" Zelos inquired.

"No, of course not. Unfortunately, I can't stay and chat just yet, Zel. I've got a… job now and I have to make a business call in person for the CEO."

"Maybe we can catch up later. I'll see you around, 'Thian."

"You got it." Lethian turned and walked off into the crowded streets of Sybak.

Zelos fought the irrational urge to follow the brunette and walked into the crowd. He needed to find Ibis and confirm what he'd seen. If what Ma'at had shown him was right, Ibis was far older than the twenty-something he pretended.

If Ma'at had shown Zelos the truth it would mean that Ibis was nearly 3,000 years old.

/o/

It was days like this that Ibis truly dreaded. Days when he'd seen unavoidable occurrences in the future.

People claimed that destiny and fate ruled the world, but anyone touched with even a small amount of precog abilities knew different. The future was constantly in motion. Small things affected the paths someone might take their life on just as much as the big things.

Unfortunately, personalities and coincidence made some paths more likely or even unavoidable to the point where there were no other alternatives.

This was one of those moments. Ibis hated those moments; something sad always happened during them. Though, he had to admit that they didn't come often and this one was no where as bad as the incident where Morphia had died.

Now that had been a catastrophe. What made it worse for him was the fact that no one had listened to his predictions despite the fact that he'd never been wrong before.

Sometimes seeing and telling about the future simply wasn't enough to change it. Usually it was; it was the unusual circumstances one had to worry about.

The door opened at thirty minutes till 3:00 and in walked Zelos Wilder.

"Chosen… er… sorry, Zelos. What are you doing here?" Ibis genuinely awaited the answer. While he knew what the basics of the events to occur would be, he didn't what was said or who the second person to arrive would be. "I thought you would be traveling with your friends for several weeks."

"Something has… come up," Zelos replied, sinking tiredly into a chair. "I encountered someone today that claimed to have known you in the past." There was a long pause and he added, "her name is Ma'at."

"Oh…" Ibis pulled out a second chair and sat down. "In that case… what is it you wish to know?"

"I guess I wanted to know if you really are a 3,000-year-old angel with book-worm tendencies."

"Somehow, I doubt that's how she described me."

"She attacked me psychically and I burned out her power. She used an image of you in a brief attempt to distract me."

"Lovely lady, isn't she?"

"I dunno, I figured insane fit her better."

Ibis nodded. "True." There was a long silence and then Ibis added, "there's somebody at the door, would you open it before they knock? I do love surprising customers, after all."

A dark haired half-elf walked in and halted; surprise evident on his and Zelos' face. Ibis checked the time. Twenty till three. Ibis really, truly hated having precog talent.

/o/

Zelos sat down again, giving Lethian a curious look. "Finished your meeting already?" Somehow, he already knew the answer.

"My meeting is with the doctor who runs this establishment."

"The name is Ibis, what's yours? You're apparently already acquainted with my friend," the old angel tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I'm Lethian. I represent a group of people you once knew who would like you to rejoin their ranks."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. If you would give Set a message for me, though?"

"Set?" Zelos' confusion vanished. "Lethian, you're working for the Anubian Warriors, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"They're murderers!"

"I don't have to justify myself to you, Zelos. Now," Lethian turned to Ibis, "what message do you wish to have brought to Set?"

"Never mind," Ibis shook his head, "I really don't think I should say it after all."

Silence filled the room and Lethian turned towards the door. "Are you sure you won't rejoin Set and Apophis? They are incredibly powerful. The next messenger they send will probably be under orders to kill you."

"I am certain in my choice, young-ling. It is you who should reconsider your allegiances."

Lethian put his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm not asking you to justify yourself, Lethian," Zelos moved to stand beside his friend. "I'm asking you as a friend why your working for people known for killing first and forgetting the questions later."

"They saved me." Lethian's voice was almost inaudible as he continued. "I was in an accident on the Fooji Mountains about a year-and-a-half ago. I'd have died if one of the operatives hadn't found me due to my suddenly active empathic abilities. As a… as a half-elf, I wouldn't have received help otherwise."

"Surely you've repaid that debt by now…" Zelos began, but Lethian cut him off.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm a half-elf! Why should you care anymore?"

Uncertainly, Zelos put a hand on the other man's shoulder and projected a feeling of calm… he hoped. "I knew, okay. At school, I knew you'd hacked into the computers and altered your file to state 'elf' instead of 'half-elf.'"

"How…"

"When Seles met you, she told me. I think she wanted to ruin any friendships I had." Zelos smiled at the look on Lethian's face. "She's a fourth elven, remember?

"I saw you not as a member of your race, but as a unique individual and a good friend that I trusted with many of my secrets," Zelos dropped his hand to his side and backed away. "I'm sorry you didn't seem to do the same for me."

"Zelos…"

"You've done you're job here. Shouldn't you report back to headquarters or something?" The smile was gone; a closed look had appeared on the redhead's face.

"Yeah, I should." Lethian pulled the door open.

"If you ever want help backing out of that organization… you'll know how to find me, I'm sure." Zelos closed the door before Lethian could ask what he meant.

/o/

"So, where are we going?" Isis asked Yuan as the gang entered Meltokio.

"Because Ra burned down Zelos' mansion…"

"I didn't burn it down; Apophis did that," Ra snarled.

"Whatever," Yuan continued, "the point is that wherever Zelos has gone, he'll probably hear about what happened and want to make a quick stop here. That is why we're going to the brat's mansion."

"I think he's right," Seles added, smiling at the 4,000-year-old half-elf.

"At least someone here isn't humoring him," Kratos muttered. Raine gave him a surprised look and added, "I think he's gone senile in his old age."

"You have no room to talk…"

"Yes I do, I know how you use to act."

"You two sound a lot like Lloyd and Genis," Presea mused, exchanging amused looks with Raine and Colette when the two best friends raised a protest.

Sheena, who had run ahead, reappeared at that moment. "The house looks really bad. There's been a ton of structural damage… but Gnome said that what's left should support a few people."

"Maybe we ought to let Zelos decide who goes in when he gets here," Yuan persisted. The group turned the corner and stared at the damaged home.

"I volunteer myself to keep watch outside," Seles muttered, moving to stand beside Yuan.

"Me too, kiddo," the half-elf muttered in reply.

/o/

"I'm sorry about your friend," Ibis finally said, breaking the stillness.

"Lethian and I are a lot alike… he'll do what's right in the end, and that's what counts." Zelos sighed and turned around. "What are you going to do? I guess the whole doctor thing'll have to be put on hold."

"Unfortunately. I have always loved healing people. Unlike my colleagues from my time as part of the Firelight Mirror project, I was a human and was unable to heal with magic. When I received an infusion of Aionis, I grew to love healing and, though the magic is less now than it once was, I've devoted myself to being a true doctor."

"You could come with me for a while…"

"Would you're friends mind?"

"We've been pulled into a… quest for the Mirror on the behalf of the Horus Guard. We're going to destroy it."

"And you'll be the one to find it?"

"I think that'll end up being the gist of it. Apparently I'm a closet telepath."

Ibis chuckled and gathered a few supplies from a nearby cabinet. "What will happen to this place? It really is the ideal location."

"I'll keep it on hold. I've certainly got more than enough gald to hold it for years."

"I couldn't…"

"You can't, but luckily enough I can."

"Are you planning to rejoin your companions where you left them?"

"Yeah… in Altamira."

"Have you seen your mansion yet…" Ibis paused and smiled wanly at Zelos startled appearance. "News from Meltokio says that it was burned severely. I suggest that we go there, first. You should reclaim whatever is left before scavengers take your best possessions."

Zelos nodded slowly, but didn't reply. All he could do was try to imagine the state of his family home.

A/N Well, now Zelos knows about his house. Next chappie, Zelos searches his house and Ibis is reunited with Isis.

Well, two days till Monday… the next update will occur during school. (Sobs theatrically) I don't want to go back to school! It takes away from fanfiction time… My mom doesn't understand that fanfiction is more important than school. She seems to think I've got my priorities messed up.

Anywho, please review. (Say that aloud, it rhymes.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own this, sad as the fact may be for me. If I did I'd be rich, not wondering when I'll get my next allowance.

I've been wondering if anyone was ever going to ask about where Noishe is. Ah, well. Noishe is going to show up in a few chapters with a few new… adjustments. Hehehehehehe…

Review Responses:

**Blackdog530** – Yeah, Yuan and Kratos are somewhat ooc… I attribute a great deal of it to the fact that they're more comfortable around everyone now that Cruxis is gone and the fact that I tend to give all my characters a touch of my own randomness. My friends refer to it as my insanity and analyze my behavior so that they'll be better able to make me sane again… assuming I've ever been sane… Good job on finding the Mummy quote! Yay for the Mummy!

**SweetMisery430** – School isn't too bad, I guess. My teachers are awesome; my physics teacher is a rocket scientist. He likes to blow things up apparently. Anywho, I hate to tell you this, but the 'El Pollo' nickname, though coming closer to being explained, is still being dangled on a string for everyone.

**The Zelda Master** – You've discovered further proof of my lack of Beta-reader and the incompetence of Microsoft Word's spell-checker. I often type faster than I pay attention to the computer screen and the keyboard. These minor problems just seem to slip by. I guess I just don't self-edit well… I am planning on attaining a Beta-reader soon. One of my friends has been playing the game at my house. (A slow and drawn out process.) I'm going to con her into being my Beta… somehow. (Evil, calculating look appears.)

**Bballstar42** – Yeah, school definitely stinks… it takes away from my fanfiction and video game time. On the other hand, it does give me an excuse to practice driving. Watch out road, here I come!

**Blade liger knight** - Work, school... they say theres a difference, but my mom still brings home 'homework' so I have my doubts. Oh well. No Sheelos this chappie, but next chappie I'm debating having Sheena slap Zelos. That's always funny... I have, however, posted a Sheelos one-shot lately, sooo... (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)

**Jiri-chan**- Yeah, Yuan and Kratos are Ooc... but neither one has to be stoic double-agents anymore. (I know, bad excuse...) The El Pollo stuff is coming up soon. So is a reunion with Noishe. Just thought I'd mention that. :)

**_Chapter 10_**

"So we're supposed to just sit here and wait," Lloyd stated, his tone bored. Wary looks greeted his words. Almost all recognized that sound; the sound of Lloyd about to make things interesting. Like when he nearly blew up the Iselia Human Ranch because he wanted to find out what all the buttons did.

Colette winced internally. She had been the only one there with him and had to be the one to ban him from touching the controls for any reason what so ever. He pouted and she hadnearly relented. It was a very close thing, but she held her ground in the end.

"What are you planning, Lloyd?" the blonde girl asked in a resigned manner.

The brunette ignored the tone. "Going through the entire house would take Zelos forever, but if a few of us go in and at least start in on the ground floor for him, we might be able to help him salvage some of his stuff."

"That sounds like a good plan," Kratos agreed. "We won't have to waste as much time here."

"Kratos!" Isis snapped. "It isn't a waste of time. Just because you don't appreciate material objects doesn't mean that other people have the same aversion to acquiring items with important memories attached."

"That was an odd sentence," Ra muttered. He was rewarded with an elbow to his ribs.

"Shut up, Ra."

"Actually," Presea spoke up, "Genis and I were wondering if we could go to the Coliseum."

"That's fine for now…" Raine said after a moment, then adding, "I'll come along and chaperone."

The others agreed and the trio moved off in the direction of the giant stadium. Moments later, Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena entered the burnt building. Seles remained outside with the ancient angels.

"So," the strawberry-haired girl sat down on a nearby bench and pulled out a deck of cards, "who knows how to play the card game LB?"

"I do," Isis said, also moving to sit on the bench, "but I warn you, as an angel I must smite the sign of evil should three sixes appear at any point in time."

"That's the game where each player has nine cards at the beginning, three face down, three on top of that and then three in their hand, right?" Yuan asked as he seated himself in front of the bench.

"Yep," Isis and Seles chorused.

"Deal me in," he said simply.

Ra and Kratos exchanged vaguely annoyed looks and then ignored the trio.

/o/

The trip to Altamira was a silent one. Ibis was unsure of whether or not he'd make everything worse, so he kept quiet. Zelos was lost in thought and the fact that he could fly perfectly across the ocean while not paying attention was a testament to either his flying skills or the awesome power of luck.

Of course, if one thought that the ride was quiet, it was nothing if not loud when compared to the city of Meltokio. A blanket of silence seemed to have been dropped over the streets, markets, and people. They all had guilty looks and avoided the ex-Chosen's gaze. Well… all except the half-elves that smiled at the red haired man and murmured words of thanks as he walked by.

For the first time in a long time, Zelos found himself blushing in embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?" Ibis asked in a low tone.

Zelos whispered back, "no… not really. I just… I didn't repeal the Pope's laws because I wanted to be thanked."

"You did the right thing, which many wouldn't have. They thank you for that, whether you feel you want it or not. But that isn't all of it either, is it?"

_I don't deserve their thanks. I was on the wrong side for a while. I haven't earned this… _the thoughts flashed through Zelos' mind like lightning. "No. That's all there is too it."

"If you say so," Ibis responded doubtfully; he didn't push the subject, though. It was quickly becoming evident how much of a pacifist by nature Ibis was.

When the duo reached the Noble's quarter, Zelos almost didn't notice his sister, who rushed up to him while leaving a flurry of cards in her wake. The house held his attention for several long moments; shock numbed his mind. _I didn't think it would look so bad… Sebastion would be displeased to see it in such a condition…_ emotional pain lanced through him at the thought of his one-time butler, bodyguard, and almost-parent.

"Don't worry, big-brother, I'm sure we can rebuild it. Don't… don't be sad…" Seles trailed off, staring at Zelos in surprise.

"Yeah, I know." Zelos turned to Seles and ruffled her strawberry colored tresses. "Is something the matter?"

"I… I sense your feelings…" her hands shot up and covered her ears. "Ohh… they're all so loud. Why can't everyone be quiet?"

Zelos grabbed his sister's hands and kept her from falling. "Seles! Seles, listen to me."

"How do you do it, Zelos? It hurts so much to hear so many… how can you stand to even touch someone when it conveys so much?" her voice rose hysterically and Lloyd and his entourage stuck their heads out of random breaks in the broken building.

"Shush…" Zelos drew his sister into a hug and rocked her while simultaneously shielding her and sending her to sleep.

"What happened?" Yuan demanded, following Isis and Ra over to the trio. Kratos seconded the question when Isis didn't answer.

"She wanted to feel what her brother felt so that she could make it better. Sarcasm and caustic comments may be her favorite repertoire, but she genuinely wanted to heal things. Her latent psionic abilities took that as their que to emerge." Ibis' calm statement took everyone by surprise and caught the attention of all present.

"Ibis?" Isis stepped forward as the man nodded in ascent. "How dare you show up here. Shouldn't you be with your cousin Set?"

Zelos spared Ibis a startled look, but focused on Isis with a steely look. "Ibis is not now, and I sincerely doubt he has ever been, a member of the Anubian Warriors. He is my friend and I trust him despite what he has not told me. He dares to show up here because I want him here and he has no complaints with that."

Zelos pulled his sister into his arms so that he was carrying her. "The royal family owes me a favor, so I'll have Seles stay there while she sleeps. Yuan, would you watch over her for me?"

"All right." Yuan, ignoring Kratos and Isis' imperceptibly bewildered look, walked after the Wilder siblings.

Kratos settled onto the now vacated bench, collected the cards, and waited.

/o/

"Zelos?" Hilda's surprised voice caused Zelos to smile again. "Oh! Poor Seles… what happened to her?"

"She's not feeling so good… it's a bit of a long story. Since I don't have a house for her to sleep in, could we borrow one of the guest rooms?" Zelos shifted Seles in his arms, waiting for the answer.

"Of course! Follow me," she whirled around and led them to the all to familiar Crimson Chamber. "Governor-general Neil of Palmacosta is going to be arriving here in a few days to discuss repayment for the help that Tethe'alla has sent his city. Father said that Meltokio will probably end up supplied with free fish for a few years."

"It'll be free until it's sold to venders and then it'll cost everyone else just as much as it always does," Yuan muttered softly. Hilda blushed, but ignored the comment.

"Hilda, this is Lord Yuan, leader of the Renegades," Zelos added cheerfully as he placed Seles on the bed. "He'll be watching over Seles for me while I hunt for any non-ruined items in my home."

"Oh… you're the Renegade leader?" she echoed in a suddenly sullen tone.

"Indeed." Yuan sat down regally in one of the chairs.

"That seems… odd," she stated as she left.

"Well there goes a prejudiced brat," Yuan remarked cheerfully, leaning over to shut the door.

"I was like her once," Zelos reminded him sharply.

"No, you just thought you were. Being like her would have meant scorning your sister for her blood," Yuan stretched his arms and gestured to the bookcase. "Do they have any good books in here?"

Zelos chuckled and rattled off a few titles before picking one at Yuan's request and handing it over to the old angel. "Have fun and… will you help her when she wakes if I haven't returned by then?"

"No problem."

"You don't seem mad at me any more… why is that?"

"I guess I'm not," Yuan agreed slowly. "The reason was never really there, I was just listening to my ego again."

"Well, well. The last time you said something like that it was because Lord Botta told you that you were acting like a jerk."

"He did not say that."

"Not in so many words, but the gist was the same. You still swallowed your pride and joined forces with Lloyd."

"Ugh… be gone with you."

"All righty, then. Ta-ta," Zelos pulled open the door and shut it noiselessly behind him.

"Brat-child." (1)

/o/

"What have you done to convince him you're on his side," Isis snapped.

"I was myself," Ibis replied honestly, leaning against one of the nearby gates, amusement clearly visible in his eyes. "Quite honestly, I don't know why he trusts me either, I've only known him for a few days. Then again, he's more powerful than we are. Perhaps he 'sees' something we don't."

"He's a youngling…"

"He's both wise and immature. That makes him unpredictable and impulsive." Ibis shrugged and added, "he's also analytical. He speaks words that have both the meaning and effect he desires. It's rather refreshing to find out that people are turning out that way."

"Now look, you," Isis continued, but her anger was deflating, "I don't trust you."

"Which you shouldn't. You don't have a reason too. We've never been friends, but then I've never given you a reason to think I'm evil either. Yes, Set and Apophis are my cousins. I've always been an outsider to you because of that, but I'm not like them. I am a doctor first and foremost, not a technical engineer like they are."

"Oh fine. I get the point. I'll stop jumping to conclusions and shut up," Isis played with her long ebony hair in a distracted manner.

All eyes turned to Ra, who reached over and shook Ibis' hand. "The mighty pacifist returns. You're friend is a fighter; that'll make things interesting."

Ibis smiled. "Sometimes, as I've come to learn, there is a time for diplomacy and for others there is a time for _persuasive_ diplomacy."

"Fighting, you mean."

"If that is what you wish to refer to it as, be my guest."

/o/

Zelos returned to find Ibis smirking, Isis staring sheepishly in a southerly direction, and Ra playing a game of War with the cards against Kratos. "Everyone calmed down now?" he asked, glancing around.

"You could say that," Kratos answered, picking up a set of cards he'd won.

"Dangit," Ra snapped, one of the cards he'd just lost in that 'battle' was an ace.

"Okaaay… I'll just be going inside…" Zelos paused and then added, "who's in there, by the way?"

"Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena. Presea and Genis went to the Coliseum with the Professor as their chaperone," Isis rattled off, moving over to watch the card game from a spot that left her hovering over Ra's shoulder, which irked the man to no end.

"Uh, thanks." Zelos walked in, the blackened door swinging wide and nearly falling off its hinges.

"Zelos!" Colette ran over and hugged the taller Chosen and smiled innocently as she pulled back. "Lloyd found a wing pack and we've been using that to store anything undamaged or repairable."

"Thanks, my little angel. I appreciate all the help."

Lloyd walked in far more slowly than Colette had. "We put your mother's painting in here. It isn't charred, but it isn't undamaged either. You'll have to decide whether to fix her later." He smiled and added, "your piano, on the other hand, just needs the soot cleaned out of it."

"I'm gonna head upstairs, mmkay?"

"Be careful," the couple warned as one.

/o/

Seles opened her eyes slowly, a headache pounding behind her eyes. "Ugh…"

"Ah, so you're among the living once more, Miss Seles," a mocking voice greeted her.

"What happened?"

"You decided, whether you realized it or not, that today would be a good day to join the ranks of the psionic talents of Symphonia."

Seles forced herself to sit up and look around. Yuan's smirking visage was the only part of the room she could identify. "Where…?"

"We're in the Crimson Chamber of the castle. Zelos brought you here, but he went back to retrieve a few things from the burnt mansion… I've found myself under the impression that he doesn't wish to stay in Meltokio for long."

"Why are you the one watching me?"

Yuan's smirk faltered as he shrugged. "I have no earthly idea. I guess it means he trusts me, though why in Martel's name he'd do something so idiotic is beyond me."

Seles giggled and then winced. "Do you know how I can block out all the whispers?"

"It takes practice at first, but becomes second nature later on," Yuan instructed, falling back into his role as a teacher. "You learn first through meditation."

/o/

Set stared at his computer screen, analyzing the maps of Symphonia again. The two Holy Grounds of Kharlan lay opposite of each other, as did the Renegade bases and the Otherworldly Gate (which existed almost across from Palmacosta). Somewhere on those maps was marked the place where the Firelight Mirror rested.

He just didn't know where that place was.

"Apophis, are you certain our finder would be incapable of targeting the Mirror?" Set's voice was demanding; he did not wish for a 'yes.'

"Perhaps, brother. He believes that he wouldn't be able to sense it because the Mirror is inanimate…"

"It has Morphia and the Tenant within it." Set stood abruptly, Apophis slinking into the shadows in order to remain unseen. The door hissed open and a woman with pale blonde hair and green eyes walked in. "Amia, bring Lethian to me. I have a new assignment for him."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Amia, when you've brought Lethian here, I wish for you to discover what is taking Ma'at so long to return."

"With pleasure," Amia walked out, smirking. Like most other people, the blonde human had hated Ma'at with a passion. She couldn't wait to discredit the 3,000-year-old angel.

"Brother, I will go capture Wilder. This time I shall not fail," Apophis vowed, leaving through his secret exit.

Set waited until he was completely alone before speaking his thoughts aloud. "You had better not fail, brother, or not even familial ties shall protect you from the consequences…"

A/N Writing for Set always makes me think of Lore from Star Trek… I don't know why. (Lore was Data's brother… just in case that might let you know what I'm talking about…) Isis is easily angered, as seen above, but she calms down quickly. Though she acts crazy, she loves logic a great deal and does listen to it. Amia is a random person that will pop up whenever I need a Warrior to do something.

By the way, is anyone else really ticked off at Nintendo for postponing the "Twilight Princess" again? This makes it over a year late! (Twitches and begins to mumble.)

I've also posted two one-shots lately; I'd like to thank CopyCatShinobi, StrawberryEggs, and Blue-sama for reviewing both. The King of No Pants (that is an odd name… Hehehe) and The Zelda Master reviewed my Sheelos one-shot "Put Your Lights On" and I'd like to thank you two as well. Finally, Lily reviewed "Perfect" (and made me laugh). :)

(1) "Brat-child" is Yuan's nickname for Zelos in my Student-Teacher series that I'll start posting next Spring (possibly earlier, but doubtful). It just seems to fit Zelos so well.

Please leave reviews, they give me warm, fuzzy feelings of happiness. They also take my mind off the above annoyance of the Zelda game being postponed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, guys. If I owned this, would I be posting on a fan website? Hmmm… I think not.

Reviewer Response: (Some people are saying this has been banned, but I've seen no proof of that. There is nothing that says that reviewer responses can't be done in the guidelines for story uploads. It does say that all updates have to be chapters and that author notes can't be separate updates. If it is proved to me that R.R.s are banned, I will stop, but as the author of this fanfic I want to thank those who take the time to read this and shall continue to do so.)

**StrawberryEggs** – Sheelos does tend to take a backseat because I can't write strictly romance fics. They tend to fizzle out on me… of course, there is also the fact that Sheena thinks Zelos is a major pervert and, though she sees him as a friend, she needs to see him as the adorable, lovable person I, a major Zelos fangirl, see and obsess over. :) Kratos and Yuan are out of character 'cause I'm still getting a feel for writing them. The Spanish language, however, is there because it makes a funny plot-point. Everyone is just dying to find out what the 'El Pollo' nickname comes from and it shall be revealed next chapter. (Laughs maniacally…)

**Jiri-chan** – Noishe is in the next chapter, don't worry. I hope that you enjoy Zelos' encounter with Sheena. I had sooooo much fun writing it. Hehehe…

**SweetMisery430** – About my grammatical errors… I swear I've seen Microsoft Word change 'your' to 'you're.' It doesn't account for all my mess-ups or the fact that I didn't catch it… but… but… (Growls at computer and swats it.) Stupid Microsoft Word. Its spell-check is supposed to be my friend, not enemy…

**Chapter 11**

Zelos walked up the steps and onto the landing, disappearing around the corner towards where his room had been. The walls still radiated the smell of smoke, making it hard to breathe. The scent grew worse as he continued on and he came to the sickening conclusion that his room had been the source of the fire.

Whoever had started the fire either wanted to capture him or simply wanted him dead: it wasn't a pleasant picture but, unfortunately, Zelos knew it was very accurate.

He arrived at his room and stepped through the empty doorway. The door itself lay on the ground and creaked under his feet. "Hey, hunny, I'm home," he said softly, grinning at Sheena who was standing in the center of the room.

She whirled around and gave him an unreadable look. "You kissed me."

"Um… yeah… about that… can I do it again?"

Sheena marched up and slapped him, hard. "You… you perverted, egotistical, conceited, idiotic…"

Zelos interrupted her by leaning over and kissing her forehead softly. "Somewhere in there, I have to have good qualities. At least one, don't you think?"

"So now you know what I think?"

Zelos caught her wrist, his eyes seemingly icing over. "I would never do that, Sheena. That's why I hate having these abilities… people always jump to the wrong conclusions because it's me who has them. Just 'cause I'm irresponsible doesn't mean I'm immoral as well."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Sheena sighed and then pulled a green crystal out of her pocket. "I found this for you, I thought you might be needing it soon."

"I appreciate the thought," Zelos gazed at the crystal in an almost apprehensive manner. "I don't really want it, but you're right. I'll be needing it soon." He released her wrist as he unhappily took the Cruxis Crystal from her and slipped it into his own pocket. Forcing a smile to his face, he gestured to the room, "I doubt it survived the wrecking crew, but could you help me find my notebook?"

"Notebook?"

"Yeah, it's one of those super-sized ones with what was once a blue cover. I'm kinda hoping some of it managed to refrain from burning."

Sheena smiled and reached out, catching Zelos hand and pulling him over to a less ruined area. "Is that it?"

A blackened notebook lay in the debris, the edges crumbling as Zelos picked up. Most of the outside pages had been carbonized, but the inner pages were mostly intact. "Yes!" Zelos tugged Sheena out into the hallway and over to a window, opening the pages to some sketches of the gang from when they'd been on their quest to regenerate the worlds.

"Whoa, you drew these?" Sheena tentatively took the book and flipped through the undamaged section. "These are really good… who are these two?"

Sheena pointed to a picture of two angels, a guy with dark wings and a woman with white. The guy's arm was slung around the woman's shoulders while the woman had her right hand flung outward in a peace sign. Both were grinning brightly, intelligence obvious in their eyes.

"Mara and Jess Nefirim… they were friends of mine when Cruxis first snapped me up a few years ago. They supposedly died while on mission, but I hacked the computer to find out for sure. Things had seemed… off when people mentioned them and I found out that they'd been summarily executed on Yggdrasill's orders for asking one too many pointed questions." Zelos stared at the picture for a moment, then added, "I'm glad that picture in particular is intact. They were good people. You'd have liked them… the whole gang would have."

"Zelos…"

"Well, I guess that about covers it. I sincerely doubt any of my other junk survived." Zelos started towards the stairs, the notebook still in Sheena's hands. "I'll need to arrange something for the people I had working here, but other than that, I think I'm pretty much done here. I'll have to thank Lloyd again for getting all the stuff that survived downstairs all packed up."

"What happened with Seles outside?" Sheena cut in.

"She… accidentally jumpstarted her psionic abilities. Looks like you're going to have to put up with two psychic, redheaded wackos now."

She put her hand on his arm and tilted her head, beaming at him. "You aren't a wacko… exactly. Just a bit odd."

"A bit?"

"Yep. Now, let's go. I bet you're looking forward to wrapping things up and getting out of town."

/o/

Lethian was not exactly pleased at the moment. Standing in the middle of a facsimile of the Triet desert at noon might've had something to do with it. If the real thing was as hot as the fake... the people living the the city of Triet were insane.That was all there was to it.

Set, his black wings, that appeared to be made out of obsidian, very noticeable against the pale, sandy backdrop, smiled pleasantly. "So, Lethian. How is my cousin?"

"Cousin? You mean… Ibis?" Lethian flushed, embarrassed at his sudden stammer. It was rather creepy and intimidating to be around a smiling Lord Set. The jokes about the man being a god out to control the world through tyranny weren't exactly baseless, after all.

"Yes, that would be him."

"He seemed well, sir." Lethian took a deep, controlling breath and forced his emotions and thoughts into line. It would not do for his friendship with Zelos to be noticed any more than they already had been.

True loyalty was turning into a seriously annoying liability.

"He's pledged himself to Zelos' aid by now, I'm sure," Set added, smirking. "I read you're report and what I'd like to here is your impressions of Ibis, not another reiteration of what you've written before. You needn't worry. You aren't in trouble; I'm simply curious."

"I read up on him," Lethian admitted. "The files call him a pacifist, but… I don't know about that. I came away from the encounter with the impression that he was hard-pressed not to have me relay a message to you that would've been summed up as 'go to Niflehiem.'"

Set chuckled, then gestured to the desert. "He grew up here, in this region, 3,000 years ago. It wasn't like this then. At the time, Efreet had a minor temple in the original city of Triet and concentrated the bulk of his power into a seal located in the savanna just below the Iselian Forest."

The holographic projectors, seemingly reacting to Set's words, changed to show the Triet Ruins and then shifted as the scenery returned to how it must have been before the disaster at Old Triet City.

"Tropical jungles… you can't find many areas like this anymore," Set spoke in a melancholy tone. "Lovely, wasn't it?"

"It's amazing," Lethian agreed, uncertain as to where the conversation was heading. Before, meeting with Set had meant dark chambers and a very disgruntled acting boss. Now… something had changed. Ever since Set had taken him off the search for the Firelight Mirror, things had been growing murkier.

"Lethian, I want you to try to find the Firelight Mirror again. I was… too harsh before," Set tapped a control attached to his belt and the holograms altered again. This time they were back in the familiar, dark room with a device displayed before them. "That is an approximation of what the Mirror looks like. Perhaps now the name shall make more sense."

Lethian walked forward, almost unaware of his own movements. There was a small podium-like device with a read-out screen and keyboard interface attached to the top with what could only be called a mirror attached to the back. The 'mirror' was seven feet tall, easily towering over the podium, and the reflective metal seemed to radiate with a seductive glow that moved from orange on the outside to red, purple, and finally blue in the very center. In fact, the glow seemed to pulse, flickering and dancing on the surface.

"We created the mirror to give quick immortality to the angels of Lord Yggdrasill's legions, but only a few off us understood it's true potential…" Set's voice pierced Lethian's thoughts, drawing the young half-elf's mind back to the precarious predicament he was in. "Lord Yggdrasill was one of them. He had a brilliant plan to have the Anubian Warriors study and exploit the device to its fullest extent. His two… friends, his fellow Seraphim, did not like the device's secondary abilities. They didn't want to create what they termed monsters."

"The Firelight Mirror was then sent away from Derris-Kharlan and down to Symphonia to a place where, after careful subterfuge, my brother and I could study it. Unfortunately, the device was lost in transit to its final destination. Since Yggdrasill refused to disclose that particular coordinates, I have been at a loss to retrieve it for over 2,000 years." Set turned off the hologenerators completely. "It has sentience that is not entirely artificial in origin. If any non-telepath is capable of locating it, that person is you."

"Thank you for your faith, my Lord Set. I have failed you before. I will not do so again." Lethian bowed his head, praying with all his might that his shields were tight enough to keep Set from discovering exactly how much of a lie those words were.

"No, you will not. I have foreseen it."

/o/

"Let me get this straight," Zelos said softly, his smile looking incredibly fixed. "You sent a hologram into my room in my house in order to torment the psyche of an insane psycho who just happened to set my house on fire."

"Yeah, that's about it," Ra agreed nervously.

Zelos burst out laughing, startling the others crowded around him. "Please take the time to note that I happened to hate that house greatly."

Isis snickered and muttered, "now who was it that was afraid of losing everything from the neck up?"

"I was reminiscing on Morphia's temper, okay… just… shut up," Ra mumbled, reaching out to thwack Isis over the head. She ducked, laughing maniacally.

"Sir? Zelos, is that you?" Merete, the 'leader' of the of Zelos' staff, walked up from the direction of the cathederal. "Oh, good. It is you."

"You know, I have the strangest feeling the house wasn't that color when I left…"

Merete grinned, "well… you know, I could devise the renovation plan. You always complained about wasting the space…" she pulled out a pad and a pen, seemingly from nowhere, and began sketching designs.

"Now you see why she got hired after a thirty-second conversation," Zelos muttered conspiratorially to Lloyd. "Over achiever who can actually over-achieve properly."

Lloyd and Colette exchanged amused looks and then started towards the Coliseum. "We're gonna get Raine and the short ones," Lloyd called. "We'll met up at the palace, okay?"

"Thirty minutes," Kratos yelled back.

"Okay, Mr. Kratos!" Colette shouted in reply.

Merete, oblivious to everyone, started babbling about the brilliant ideas she had for the construction of the house, most of it going over everyone else's heads. Zelos walked up and tapped her shoulder. "Uh… Merete?"

"Yes?"

"You can build a giant boat right here for all I care. Just have fun making it, mmkay?"

"Are you serious?" Merete's smile widened. "I can have free reign on rebuilding the house. This is sooooo cool. Maybe now those twits at the Sybak Academy will admit I'm a qualified architect." Bouncing up and down, she raced up to and inside of the burned house.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Kratos remarked, "but that woman disturbingly acts a great deal like Raine."

"Well… she's the only person I could find who can honestly call the people at Sybak nitwits and be telling the truth from her point of view. So, yeah... I can see how she'd remind you of Raine." Zelos shrugged. "Anyway, let's go check up on Seles and Yuan."

/o/

Seles peeked out from under her eyelids as she attempted to meditate. Attempted being the keyword in the previous statement.

"You aren't very good at being sneaky, Miss Wilder," Yuan informed her regally. "I can see your eyes. You need to clear your mind and focus in order to gain control over your newfound abilities. I doubt you'd like it if the opposite were to occur."

"I've been trying for hours…"

"We've been in here for all of forty-five minutes."

"Oh… I've been trying for forty-five minutes! Can't I have a break?"

Yuan chuckled softly. "Sure. Then you can suffer the headaches for nor trying hard enough later on."

"Ugh… fine… I'll try again."

Yuan nodded sagely and returned to reading his book, but his mind kept wandering to a conversation so similar to this one…

"_I'm just supposed to clear my mind and meditate? I've never had to do that before and I've been just fine so far," Zelos whined. _

_Yuan quirked an eyebrow, snickering internally. "I suppose that the intense headache you suffered around Yggdrasill doesn't count, eh?"_

"_Ugh… fine. I'll give this meditation thing a try."_

He shook his head slightly, marveling on how alike and yet intensely dissimilar the Wilder siblings were. It was at that moment, however, that Wilder sibling number two reentered the room.

"Hey, sis! You're awake and okay!" Zelos swept in and over to Seles' side, pulling her into a hug. "You doing better now?"

"I guess." She pushed him away, unused to his treatment. "It was loud at first. Now all I feel is a faint… buzz."

"That goes away once you've learnt to shield your mind," Zelos promised.

Kratos, Sheena, Ra, Isis, and Ibis walked in together. The latter four picked spots on or nearthe bed to sit on while the former stood by the door, looking imposing. Then again, he was Kratos so he might not have been appearing that way on purpose.

"Where's the others?" Seles asked after a moment of silence.

"Lloyd and Colette went to retrieve Raine, the brat, and Presea," Kratos answered from his place by the far wall.

"Poor Genis," Seles murmured softly, "why does everyone call him a brat?"

"'Cause he is one," Zelos muttered back.

Princess Hilda appeared at the door, giving the half-elves within a disdainful look. Her eyes landed on Zelos and she perked up. "Will anyone else be joining you, Chosen One?"

"Yes, Princess," he replied in a somewhat cold tone. "Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Raine and Genis Sage, and Presea Combatir. I believe you remember them. Oh… and do try to remember that there is no more Chosen title."

"O-of course, Z-Zelos. N-no offense intended," she stammered, flushing.

Seles gave the princess and evil smirk. "Princes Hilda, I'm sure that having all of us of half-elven descent in the castle under your invitation will do wonders for the half-elven rights campaign Zelos started. It's so generous of you to show support like this. I know I appreciate it."

The look on Hilda's face tried valiantly not to sour, but died a quick and ignominious death anyway. "Half-elven rights campaign…" she repeated numbly.

"Yes, you are a dear one aren't you," Yuan mocked, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Then again, perhaps you aren't very politically minded after all," he added as the teen began to visibly pale.

"I should be going," she said hastily, backing up towards the door. "I've just remembered a… an important, um, meeting. Yes, that's right. An important meeting that is in just a few minutes…" Hilda fled, Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Genis, and Presea filing after she vacated the door.

Genis collapsed onto the bench at the end of the bed, giggling helplessly. "That was incredibly mean to her… but she deserved it…"

Raine just rolled her eyes, coming to stand a few feet away from Kratos. "I thought it was rather childish."

"The childish things in life are often the most fun," Yuan replied in a monotone.

"I agree," Presea added, seating herself next to Genis. "I have found that being a child is far preferable to being an adult in many cases, though Zelos seems to have retained the best of both worlds." A pillow arced through the air towards the pink-haired girl from the redhead. She merely caught it, turned to Zelos, and nodded. "Thank you for that demonstration."

"No problem," he replied with a mock salute.

"So, now what?" Ibis asked from his place beside Ra. His innocuous presence surprising those who hadn't noticed him. (Which happens a lot… not many people pay attention to him when they should.)

"Um…" Lloyd glanced about somewhat nervously. "Can we stop by Dad's? He's watching over Noishe and…" he trailed off uncertainly. "I think it would be best to visit… Noishe."

"Noishe? That green and white monstrosity that I adore so much?" Isis grinned evilly. "That fluff-ball and I used to go around tackling people just for the heck of it. I vote for Noishe!"

"I would also like to see Noishe," Kratos agreed slowly, giving the suddenly sniggering Raine a suspicious look. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Nothing." Raine snickered again. "I think it would do us all some good to visit Noishe, who must be truly missing journeying with us by now."

Suspicious by nature, it didn't really help Kratos' sense of paranoia when Yuan started smirking and Zelos Wilder buried his face against a pillow to smother his laughter. Something Was Up and it was occurring at the auburn-haired man's expense. It was times like this when Kratos would abruptly remember how much he hated not being in on the joke.

It was, after all, far more satisfying to do the pranking instead of being pranked.

"Is there something wrong with Noishe?"

"Wrong?" Colette shook her head in surprise, genuine surprise and innocence on her face. "Nope. You've just… you have to see Noishe to believe it."

"I hate to tell you this, Chosen, but that does not inspire me with confidence."

This time, after Zelos whispered something in his sister's ear, both the Wilders burst out laughing along with Sheena and Raine.

Definitely not comforting at all.

-------

Lethian spun dizzily and grabbed the nearest tree to steady himself, mentally berating himself all the while. He knew that he shouldn't have taken the personal portal device, they had all sorts of bugs in the programming because they weren't of Renegade design and were well known for materializing people within inanimate objects.

He'd known he'd be safe, though. Set had foreseen Lethian delivering the Firelight Mirror, after all. That had to happen before the brunette could die… or, more likely, would die.

Delivering the Mirror, after all, would mean completely betraying Zelos… it would mean that Lethian had voluntarily given his soul to the Anubian Warriors in its entirety… it would mean that the brunette had signed his own death sentence.

He had a grace period of an undefined amount of time that seemed to become infinitely shorter every second that went by. It was attenuated by the fact that Lethian could, in this new location, hear the faint echo of a non-sentient (and yet very much self-aware) device capable of psionic contact not far from where he now stood.

If only he knew where that was.

Looking around, he came to the conclusion that he was in a clearing somewhere in the Gaorrachia Forest. The dark, twisted trees that he stood next made it glaringly obvious that the forest could be no other. The clearing itself proved to be an enigma of sorts.

There were well-trodden roads that crisscrossed the clearing along with indentions where a fence or a thin, wooden, wall might have stood and larger places that formed multiple rectangles that dotted the grid-like landscape. Clearly it had been a village of sorts and had moved fairly recently. It was also clear that someone of importance had lived in whatever building had been at the heart of the village. A small moat, which was clearly man-made, surrounded the plot and there was evidence of a small footbridge having once stood in that place.

Lethian had never heard of a village existing in the Gaorrachia Forest, and for good reason, too. The forest was dangerous for people to live near. Long ago, according to the records of the Anubian Warrior's computer mainframe, a sorcerer, having stolen a great treasure of the Goddess Martel, had arrived in the forest and unleashed his powers. The results of his dark magic had contorted the landscape and the creatures that had lived within. Spirits were called forth from death and left to wander; the only release available to them being a second death at the hands of the pure.

"The sorcerer must've taken the Firelight Mirror here," Lethian mused. "To somewhere in this forest and that caused the changes in the myth." Then, having decided that his incredible leap of logic was plenty of work for him to have accomplished, for the time being, leaned against a tree and slide to the ground. He pulled out his computer interface and brought up his pinball game.

Unfortunately, the very first round was a dud. The ball bounced around for a moment or so and then slid between the flippers and out of range at just the perfect (or imperfect, depending on one's point of view) angle that neither flipper was capable of hitting it or even barely scratching it.

"Figures…"

A/N Next time, on Firelight Quest, Set will discover Ma'at's current state (which is the last we'll hear of her), Kratos will find out what is up with Noishe, and Apophis may or may not be showing up again. It depends on the amount of space the rest of the chapter takes up. If he does appear, expect a cliffhanger… 'cause I'm an evil authoress who likes cliffhangers whether or not I'm reading or writing them.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, guys. If I owned this, would I be posting on a fan website? Hmmm… I think not.

Well, I suppose my little rant last update was for naught. The people in charge of have decided to outlaw review responses. That being said… I've spent this entire fic, pretty much, giving every review some sort of acknowledgement or thanks for finding the time to both read and review my story and I don't particularly want to stop. I will simply have to tune it down to a group response and answer reviews that ask important questions that I think definitely need replies.

This really stinks…

Anywho… Big Thankies to SweetMisery430, Rowana Farin, The Zelda Master, and StrawberryEggs.

I'd also like to apologize for the lateness of this fanfiction. This is the last humorous for the sake of humor chapter before entering the home stretch in the next chapter. Now, I say home stretch, but it'll probably still take 6 or 7 more chapters before I finish.

**Chapter 12**

The next day, when they arrived at Dirk's house, there was a surprising amount of laughter emanating from the building. And the laughter did not sound like Dirk at all.

In fact, it sounded like a girl.

Kratos, as wary as he had been after the way the others had acted in Meltokio, still managed to be completely unprepared for what happened next. A green and white haired girl with bright green eyes zipped out of the house and tackled him to the ground.

"Apparently," Yuan remarked casually, "the theory the Protozoans don't have gender till they evolve into humans, is true."

Kratos pushed the girl off him rather forcefully. Sitting up, he eyed the girl uncertainly. "Noishe?"

"Uh-huh!" she chirped, bobbing her head and grinning.

"Had to see it for myself, eh?" Kratos stood up, his expression unamused.

"Kratos! Kratos!" she hopped up and started bouncing, latching onto the man's arm. "It's sooooo good to see you. I'm sooooo glad that you've come to visit me!" Noishe babbled, dragging Kratos towards the open door. "I've got sooooo much to tell you!"

A truly poisonous look was shot in the direction of his companions as Kratos disappeared into the house.

"Well, well," Yuan said absently, a smirk lighting up his face, "I haven't been so entertained in at least a few hundred years."

"I agree. Kratos, however, is going to torture you slowly and then kill you," Isis moved towards the house. "He has a tendency to be somewhat… sadistic, remember?"

"Sadistic?" Ibis snickered softly, exchanging an amused glance with Ra. "I've never heard an understatement so… delicately put before."

Isis glared at the other man, who merely smiled and entered the house. Moments later, the rest of the group filed inside as well.

The scene inside of the house has to be seen to be truly believed, but perhaps this written explanation will do it a small amount of justice.

Noishe was in the kitchenette making food of some sort. Kratos was seated at the table, which he was slowly moving in the direction of the door, with an incredibly blank look on his face.

Dirk, of course, was also watching from his place at the forge.

"Noishe finally evolved and no one thought to tell me?" Kratos accused, his voice very calm. Too calm, in fact.

"I thought of it," Yuan proclaimed. "I just thought it would be funnier this way." The blue haired man continued to tempt fate after that statement and sat down across from Kratos at the table.

Never let it be said that the Renegade leader was completely sane.

Lloyd gave his father a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry; she hasn't pounced anyone in a long time. I thought she'd stopped for good. Besides, I didn't know how to explain that Noishe isn't a guy."

Kratos' gaze lost it severity and he nodded. Then he turned to Yuan and gave the man a glare to defeat all glares. It was the closest to a true weapon of death and destruction as a facial expression could get.

"What?" Yuan asked in a mock innocent tone.

Isis giggled and took a seat in the third and final chair, scooting it over to be next to Yuan. "He's going to murder you in the slowest and most painful way he can think of and never feel remorse, you know."

"No, he won't," Yuan smirked. "He owes me."

"Sure, you keep thinking that," Kratos growled. That was when Yuan shuddered.

"You do owe me, right?" Silence…

"What they're all failing to mention to ye," Dirk drawled, "is that the lassie has a wee crush on ye."

"She does?" was Lloyd's oblivious response.

"Ah, okay. Lloyd and Colette are too naive to notice it," the dwarf conceded.

"You could get Raine to ward Noishe off for you," Yuan offered, hoping that information on how to combat the perky Protozoan would work better than a white flag. "I believe that in one of the Professor's last classes before embarking on her quest to defeat prejudice, Noishe fell asleep and was traumatized for life in an incident involving erasers."

"Well, yes, but she deserved to have an eraser thrown at her," Raine defended, glancing somewhat warily in Kratos' direction. The burgundy-haired Seraphim had the look of someone plotting something devious.

"Raine, would you…"

"No."

"I haven't even finished asking you," Kratos pointed out, sounding entirely too in control of the situation. "Its only polite to hear me out and actually consider what I have to say."

"Are you calling me impolite?" Raine snapped.

"Of course not."

"Fine, ask your question."

"Would you simply remain near me so long as Noishe is around so that she won't bother me?"

"Well, I…"

"After all, in Triet I did make your 'fans' back off and I didn't even really know you at the time…"

"That's low, Kratos. Guilt tripping me into saying yes…"

"So you'll do it?"

"…Yes…"

Noishe, of course, had missed the entire exchange. She was too busy singing the song 'Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend' to herself.

Zelos decided that now would be a good time to leave the funny farm for a few minutes and, tapping his sister on the shoulder, he gestured for Seles to follow him as he exited the building.

/o/

"So, what did you want to leave them for?" Seles demanded as Zelos lead her around to a set of benches located at the back of the house near Anna's grave.

"Well, I've been promising you an explanation of what exactly occurred during the world regeneration and…" he shrugged and sat. "Now is as good a time as any, right?"

Seles' expression softened immediately and she sat next to her brother. "Yeah, now is a good time."

"Well…" Zelos took a deep breath and began his story. "Looking back at it now, I can see exactly where it was that I first really messed everything up, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. Maybe it was, yet it was for the wrong reasons, and that can be worse than doing the wrong thing sometimes.

"Yuan showed up at our mansion one day and, after effectively proving that he was an angel, he offered me a position in Cruxis. The terms were that if my work in furthering the aims of the angels and the technology leading to the revival of Martel, I'd be released from my title and you'd get it instead. It was what both of us wanted and… I didn't want to look further into it. I didn't want to be responsible in the first place and I figured that I'd only be doing a few minor jobs, anyway. Instead I found myself visiting Dherris Kharlan on a regular basis, learning to control empathic abilities I'd never known I possessed, and helping several senior angels try to track down the Renegades."

Zelos paused and then pulled out his charred sketchbook. He flipped through it until he found a certain picture. "The two I worked with the most, at first, were these two: Mara and Jess Nefirim. They were married shortly before I started working there and never got an actual honeymoon 'cause no one was allowed time off from work. Well, except for me, but that was only because I _had_ to be in Meltokio or Sybak most of the time so that people wouldn't notice that I was gone some of the time." A distant expression appeared on Zelos face and he quiet for a long moment.

"Every time I came back, however, they had more questions about the Renegades and Cruxis. _Why was Renegade recruitment so much more successful than Cruxis'? Why were there three Seraphim if they were referred to as the 'Four Seraphim'? If Cruxis is meant to be helping the worlds than why hasn't prejudice been eliminated through religion yet?_

"And then one day I came back they weren't there anymore. The official report was that they'd been sent on assignment and been killed by the Renegades. It took a while to hack thecomputer files, but I found out that they hadn't even been sent on assignment, much less been in the general vicinity of the Renegades.

"Lord Yggdrasill had ordered an execution and a cover-up that Lord Remiel had been all to glad to fulfill.

"I don't know what I'd have done next if I hadn't decided to review their latest evidence. I was pretty much in shock, but I knew better than to confront anyone in the state I was in. While it took a rather large leap in logic, I came to the conclusion that a high-ranking angel was either working for the Renegades or leading them."

"Yuan," Seles guessed. "Did you decide it was him?"

"Yep. I went to him demanding answers and he gave them to me. No hiding anything… and I asked to join his organization. Suddenly, the Chosen title didn't look so important in the face of the lies and deceptions that Cruxis was using to enslave the world. A year later, in a moment of serendipity, I literally ran into Colette in Meltokio and everything changed for me… again.

"I didn't realize that so much had changed, at first. I reported to Yuan where we were headed, the Fooji Mountains, and he laid a trap for us. I led everyone straight into it and for some weird reason, none of them suspected I'd done anything wrong. I think that was when I finally found the ability to genuinely have faith in people."

/o/ (A/N I think that the blanks of the above story/narrative can be filled in by observant readers and anyone who has played the game… which should be everyone.)

Inside the house was a less serious scene. Noishe was trying to convince everyone to play a game of truth. Her excited bouncing, ever so contagious, had passed on to Colette. Colette, being the adorably sweet being that she is, was able to secure several people in the game.

Isis had agreed immediately, giving Yuan, Kratos, Ra, and Ibis threatening looks that were largely ignored. None of those four would willingly participate in that game no matter the incentive. Lloyd agreed after Isis because of the puppy-dog expression on Colette's face. Similar emotional blackmail convinced everyone short of Raine and Dirk to join in after Lloyd caved. Raine was used to saying no to Colette, and Dirk was busy.

Zelos and Seles were, of course, outside conversing and therefore spared the insanity that ensued within. It did mean that they lost out on a great deal of blackmail material… but considering the way Wilders have used such material in the past, that might be a very good thing.

The first few questions were timid… tame… and all around boring questions. Then Lloyd got a turn. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he turned to Isis.

"So, Isis, what exactly is the 'El Pollo' incident I've been hearing about?"

Isis gained an evil smirk to match Lloyd, took a deep breath, and launched into the story.

/flashback/

"It's my birthday; it's my birthday!" Isis chanted loudly, hopping from stone to stone on the paved roadway.

"We're aware of that, Isis," Kratos snapped in annoyance. "I'm so glad you're proud of turning 1,000. Now shut up."

"Aw, come on, Kratos," Yuan said brightly, slinging an arm around Isis' shoulders. "Lighten up, won't you?"

"I think he has a point," Ra muttered, massaging the bridge of his nose. "You're giving me a headache, Isis."

Isis, ever the mature being, stuck her tongue out at the other two angels and then gave Yuan a peck on the cheek before skipping off again.

"Ahem…" Kratos and Ra exchanged smirks and then pinned Yuan with their looks.

The blue-haired angel gave them both a completely clueless gaze in return. "What?"

"Come on, let's catch up to Miss Birthday-Girl," Ra chuckled, breezing passed the elder Seraphim.

"What is it!" he insisted. Kratos walked off as Yuan stamped his foot childishly and again demanded an answer.

----

"Isis, I don't know if we should point this out to you, but people typically sing at Karioke bars…" Ra trailed off.

"Mmhmm. What's your point?"

"Isis… you couldn't carry a tune to save your life."

"I can too!"

"No, you can't."

"Can too."

"I agree with Ra," Kratos and Yuan chimed in.

"See, I have a second and a third opinion on my side," Ra exclaimed.

"So? I can hear myself sing and I've never hurt my own ears…"

"You've hurt everyone else's," Yuan retorted, obviously speaking from experience as he absently messaged his ears in memory of the last time Isis tried to sing.

"Have not."

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too…" Yuan took a deep, calming, breath and then shook his head. "I am not getting into one of your childish fights, Isis."

"Are too."

"Am… Isis, stop that!"

"Stop what?" an innocent expression lit up her face and every male in the bar that was not already acquainted with her became certain that butter would not melt in her mouth and that snow could not be more pure. Fortunately, Ra, Kratos, and Yuan knew better.

"All right, Yuan, I'll make a bet with you."

Ra decided that would be a good time to depart and left to get everyone's drinks before the same escape plan could occur to Kratos. The burgundy haired angel was left in his seat, watching the two nut cases… er… friends of his… make the most ludicrous bet he'd ever heard of.

They both had to sing a song and the one to get the least applause had to wear a chicken suit the following day. The only mercy allowed was that the loser had to wear the full suit, meaning that his or her face would be covered.

Kratos wondered, idly, if it were possible that they (referring to Isis and Yuan, of course) were somehow already drunk.

Despite the fact that, vocally, Yuan is a better singer than Isis… there were more men at the bar at the time and anyone can guess who won.

Suffice it to say that Yuan's ego never fully recovered from the 'El Pollo' nicknames that haunted him from that time forward… not that the pictures helped either.

/Flashback end/

"Wow," Colette giggled, cuddling against Lloyd on the couch. "That must have been fun. Maybe we should go to a Karioke bar one day."

"Um…" Lloyd tried desperately to say 'no'. Colette's cute-ness, however, made saying that word impossible for the brunette swordsman. "Maybe?"

"All right, my turn!" Isis crowed. "Sheena, do you love Zelos?"

"W-what!" the ninja practically squeaked.

"Do you love him?" Isis shrugged. "I see the looks you two give each other, but I've never been a good judge of this and, oddly enough, being psychic doesn't actually help me figure it out."

"Well… I, uh…"

The door opened and Seles walked inside; Zelos close behind. "Miss us?" they chirped as one.

By now, Sheena was beat red and Isis' evil smirk was still firmly in place from when she had begun her story earlier. Several people were giggling, quite a few were glaring, and Raine had fallen asleep with her head balanced on Kratos' shoulder… which said angel didn't seem to mind.

Zelos took in the scene and then settled his gaze on Noishe. "All right, Noishe. What embarrassing game do you have them playing now?"

"Truth isn't embarrassing…" the green and white haired girl protested.

Zelos grimaced and pulled the door open. "Anyone wishing to escape with their dignity intact can follow me back out the door."

Seles giggled and sat down on the floor between Yuan and Ibis. "I think I'll watch."

Colette sent a puppy-dog look in Seles' direction; her intention to make the redhead agree to play quite clear. With the blonde distracted, Zelos abandoned his sister to the game and backed up until he was outside. Sheena also took the distraction, because Isis was paying attention to Colette's arguments and helping convince Seles why it was such a good idea to play Truth, and followed Zelos outside.

"Phew, that was close," Sheena muttered, swiping a hand across her forehead.

"Why is that? Was someone about to ask you a question?" Zelos queried, causing his companion to blush.

"S-something along that line…"

"Poor Sheena-hunny, they were trying to embarrass you, weren't they?"

"Don't call me 'hunny'!" Sheena yelped angrily and then twitched as Isis' voice could be heard clearly proclaiming Sheena's disappearance.

"All right, all right." Zelos grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the bridge. "Isis will probably try and track you down to get her answer. I'll help you hide, mmkay?"

"I… sure." Sheena smiled and took off at a slow run, tightening her hand in Zelos' in order to make sure he didn't let go or fall behind. She didn't know the answer to the question just yet, but she had to admit, to herself anyway, there was something about Zelos that drew her in and thoroughly intrigued her.

/o/

Lethian stared at the valley, his eyes wide in surprise. It was beautiful, especially when compared to the rest of the Gaorrachia Forest. The only problem was that it should have appeared much, much worse.

The emanations of the Firelight Mirror were quite clearly the reason behind the mutation of the forest from a harmless place similar to the Torrent Forest or the Iselian Forest. It permeated the air making sentient and non-sentient creatures experience various degrees of anything from wariness to paranoia. The time spent soaking up that kind of output had radically altered most of the trees and beings that lived in the forest change in significant ways.

Monsters that wouldn't have been created by the Mirror in controlled circumstances populated the tangled undergrowth and no one knew what inhabited the upper branches of the twisted trees.

It was a miracle that the founders of the now-abandoned village had built it outside of the Mirror's reach. Though, in hindsight, Lethian figured that the village was only barely out of reach and anyone going for a walk in the woods could have been susceptible to the empathic output of the device. Whoever the missing people were, they must have been incredibly strong-willed.

The valley was beautiful, peaceful… enchanting. Lethian wasn't certain what kind of classification to give the emotions that permeated the air down there, but considering the abject fear that surrounded the rest of the Gaorrachia, it should look and feel like a death trap down there.

Lethian sat down, closed his eyes, and then sank into a meditative state. Gathering his awareness, he sent 'himself' down into the healthy looking trees below. For a moment, he basked in the peaceful energy that blanketed the area and then sent 'himself' further.

His mental self recoiled almost immediately and, as he mentally returned to his body, the intense reaction he had to what he'd 'read' tried to manifest physically. It was all Lethian could do to hold down the nauseous feeling in his gut.

The beautiful, calming, serene forest in the valley below _was_ a death trap. The tree's had some kind of natural defense against the Firelight Mirror that kept them from mutating and gave the appearance of purity, but the denizens of that particular area…

Lethian had the distinct impression that those creatures would put demons to shame.

/o/

Zelos tugged Sheena into a clearing not too far away from the house. At some point during their 'escape,' he'd gotten ahead of her. Their hands, however, were still entwined despite the fact that they could've gone faster had they not been.

They came to a stop and, reluctantly, each released the other's hand.

"What was the question, anyway?" Zelos asked after he caught his breath.

"Nothing," she snapped back quickly, avoiding the redhead's laughing blue eyes.

"Sure it was. Whatever you say, my darling banshee." He ducked her punch. "I didn't say 'hunny!'"

"Ugh… that nickname is just as bad."

"Why is that?"

"You know perfectly well why it is!"

"Um… obviously, I don't."

"Banshees are always ugly, terrifying creatures in stories," Sheena muttered, looking rather self-conscious.

"They are? I always pictured them as something similar to Sirens… you know, pretty but not the singer/seducer type." Zelos grinned and shrugged. "Though Seles would probably argue the opposite of that 'seducer' part."

Sheena blushed again and, fixing Zelos with a surprised look, asked in a startled tone, "you think I'm pretty?"

"Gorgeous and sexy cover it better, but you did ask so don't hit me for saying so." Zelos let the statement hang for a moment and then gestured to the forest. "Lovely day to be outside, eh?"

"After all the complaining you did during the Regeneration journey, I thought you hated all this 'nature junk.'"

"Hey now, I can appreciate beauty even if I don't like the setting… or, in the case of the hunnies of Meltokio, the people. Besides, I don't like the nature junk that hurts in any way, shape, or form. Everything else is good."

"You really are strange, you know that?" Sheena laughed and sat down, impulsively reaching up to pull Zelos to the ground with her. He overbalanced and collapsed to the side in such a comical manner (his arms flailing wildly) that she covered her mouth with her free hand to stifle her giggles. "I claim that as my proof."

"Ow…" he sat up, rubbing his right shoulder, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my arm's just still sore. It's no big deal…" Zelos' head shot up and he began to peer at the forest around them.

"What is it?"

"I dunno. I thought I heard something… but it might have been something else."

"Huh?"

"Shush. I'll explain later." Zelos stood and took a step to the right. The air seemed to pulse as he reached out psionically to test the area.

A presence shifted under the redhead's sudden scrutiny and then lashed out with power backed by a ferocious single-mindedness. Were Zelos fully trained, or simply fully aware of the extent of his abilities, the attack against him would've failed completely.

He was neither of those things, however, and he collapsed to his knees as pain ripped through his mind. Zelos still had enough awareness of his surroundings to howl Sheena's name as she was knocked into a tree by some invisible force and crumpled, unconscious, to the ground. A second mental attack caught him at that moment and Zelos blacked out, the horrible sight of Sheena laying as if in death following him into oblivion.

A/N I would like to apologize, again, for the lateness of this. I was going to post it at the beginning of winter break and then over-indulged in 'no-school laziness.' I'll have the next chapter up within a week, though I'm hoping to type it all up (maybe even edit/post) tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, guys. If I owned this, would I be posting on a fan website? Hmmm… I think not.

When I started writing this chapter, Lethian had a very distinct direction in which to travel. He hopped the fence and took off running on a very different route. And then Kratos stepped in and saved the plot with a well-timed revelation. I suppose the point is, after Lethian's conversation with Zelos, he starts going somewhere and doesn't tell me exactly where that somewhere is. If I didn't like him so much, I'd be serious when I give him threats about killing his character. As it is, he merely laughs when I say that and… he has one of those contagious laughs… Giggles are heard

Ick, I got the flu on Friday and am still rather sore and achy feeling. It held back my updating schedule… again. For me, being sick is conducive for reading, not writing.

**A big thanks** to StrawberryEggs, Hamlord, The Zelda Master, and Me! (this one does give me the strangest feeling that I'm talking to myself…). If ever anyone has anything they really answers to, I'll PM you or email, depending on if your part of This no answering reviews stuff is sooooooo stupid. Oh well, at least I've never had any of the issues with it some of the other authors have had. 

**Chapter 13**

Everyone felt, to some degree, the sudden rage from not far away. It was as fast as a blink, there one moment and gone the next, but it was enough to alert even the non-sensitives to the fact that something was very, very wrong.

Raine jerked awake, her hands clutched to her ears, and let out a shrill yelp of pain. She barely noticed when someone wrapped his arms about her protectively, but she leaned into Kratos' embrace. There was a note of desperation in what they'd sensed; a feeling of potential loss and the frustration of not being able to find out what had happened.

A loud crash signaled the second heart-stopper of the hour. Colette had gone upstairs to retrieve a bracelet the Lloyd had been working on for her while he'd gone to the kitchenette to get a few drinks for the two of them.

Clumsy Colette had been on her way down the stairs when the blast hit the house and now she was tumbling down the steps with no way to stop her descent. It was Dirk who got to her first and it was Ra, the second person to reach her, who immediately identified the unintentional damage that she'd caused herself. Her arm was broken and the bone was almost, though not quite, puncturing the skin.

Raine tugged herself away from Kratos and ran over to the younger girl. "We need to set this, but I've never dealt with broken limbs like this before." The healer gestured to the part of the bone that was almost poking out of Colette's arm.

Ra nodded and began radiating calmness. "Okay, Colette, looks like I'll be setting your arm for you. That all right with you?"

Lloyd, looking paler than any had seen him appear in a long time, crossed over and knelt on her opposite side and held her good hand.

Colette nodded at Ra, clearly too dazed and shocked to do much else.

"I'm sorry, this'll hurt a lot. I'll try to dampen it if you'll let me, child," he soothed. Colette nodded again and Ra reached out mentally to deflect some of the pain as he carefully set the broken bone.

"Ahh…" Colette hissed.

Isis stood slowly, her eyes wide and glowing. "That… that was Zelos. Someone's been hurt and he's…"

"Sheena!" Seles pulled away from Yuan, who seemed to be the only person unaffected by the brief onslaught. "She's hurt and Zelos is gone! He was attacked and knocked out!" A wild light entered the girl's eyes and what she might have done in her rage was quickly deflected by Presea.

"We'll do what we can here first," Presea said, moving slowly towards the strawberry haired girl. Genis' arms were tight around the ax-girl's shoulder's, a cute, yet highly protective, look on his face. "You can let me go now, Genis. I'll be fine." Sheepishly, the platinum haired boy released the girl. "Now, Seles, what else did you sense from Zelos' unintended sending?"

"That was it. There wasn't enough time to get anything else from him…" Seles shuddered and added, "actually, I saw Sheena unconscious at the base of a tree, so we need to go find her."

Clutching her arm tightly against her chest, Colette had been taken to the couch by Lloyd. "I'm not going to be able to go with you to rescue Zelos, am I?"

"No, you aren't," Raine agreed readily, taking Kratos' hand to lever herself up. "Your arm is somewhat healed, but not fully. If you were to fight a battle, which is quite likely, you'd end up breaking it again."

Colette winced and then reached into her sash with her right arm, which was unharmed except for a few bruises, and dislodged her chakram. She handed one to Lloyd and then, shyly, gave the second one to Ra. "I want you two to fight for me, okay."

Lloyd nodded, kissing Colette lightly on the forehead. Reluctantly, he stood up straight and turned to the Protozoan. "Noishe! Come here, I have an important job for you." Head bobbing and concern written on her delicate features, Noishe scurried over to Lloyd. "Now, I need you to…"

/o/

Zelos awoke to what seemed to be, to his groggy mind, a huge, overweight bird screeching at the top of it's rather large lungs. It seemed to be sitting on his left shoulder and it's claws felt as if they were digging into his skin.

The second impression he had was less… imaginative… and right on target. The bird was not a bird. It was an alarm wailing from a speaker that been dislodged at some point not long ago and had a sharp corner digging into his shoulder. The speaker didn't survive past that point, though.

Zelos had developed a strong dislike of beeping wake-up calls as a child. His mother had possessed a sadistic tendency to fiddle with or simply hide his alarm clocks and, as a result, he remembered quite clearly having chased alarms across the house, ransacking his own room for the source of the incessant beeping, and much, much more.

This speaker took the brunt of these remembered annoyances as it crashed into the wall and shattered.

"You'll have to pay for that, you know."

Zelos jumped and sat up, his eyes narrowing as he registered the fact that he was inside a jail cell and the dark haired man who'd assaulted him and harmed Sheena was standing just beyond the ex-Chosen's physical reach through the bars.

"Tsck, tsck, tsck," the man clucked in a mock disappointed manner. "You shouldn't glare or stare so rudely."

Tilting his head to the right curiously, Zelos maintained his glare. "What did you do to Sheena?"

"Sheena? You mean that dark haired tramp you were with when I found you?" he drawled and stepped forward, his eyes seeming to dance in the half-light of the room. "I hate to break it to you, but your girlfriend's dead."

A high keening with no source filled the room and the dark haired man doubled over in pain; long fingers shot up to cover pointed ears. A scar stood out on his cheek as light finally hit his face properly.

Zelos regarded the man coldly for a moment. "I know who you are, Apophis," he said softly, his voice icy with rage. Dark eyes snapped up, proving that somehow the quiet tone the redhead used was audible. "For your sake," Zelos continued, "you'd best be lying."

The air snapped and crackled, energy pulsing out towards the fallen angel. Confused terror became Apophis' expression of choice as he fled the room.

As soon as the door shut, the energy vanished and Zelos pulled his legs up in order to bury his face against his knees. A choked sob shook him violently; "Sheena…"

/o/

"Hey, wicked witch, wake up…" Sheena tried to tune out the voice that spoke to her from who knew where. Zelos was somewhere in the darkness with her and she had to find him… let him know she was okay. "Your flying monkeys wish to obey your evil commands."

"G'way." Sheena swatted ineffectually at the source of the far too perky tones.

"Sheena!" The voice changed, morphing into a far more familiar one. Lloyd sounded worried as he repeated her name once more. "Sheena, you have to wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up…" Sheena propped herself up on her elbows and began to gaze about the clearing. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Seles asked worriedly.

"No… wait…" Sheena sat up all the way. "I didn't want to answer Isis' question, so I went outside and Zelos offered to help me 'hide.' We went up here and were talking when this dark haired guy with a scar on his face showed up and…" she trailed off and shrugged. "That's all I remember. Where's Zelos?"

Guilty looks traversed through the group and it fell to Ra to answer. Glaring at nothing in particular with a steely look in his eyes, the blonde angel growled the words, "it sounds like Apophis captured him."

/o/

Lethian stared blankly at the floor, a sick feeling, not unlike the one he'd received from the monsters of the Gaorrachia valley, coursing through his veins. He'd returned only moments ago from his foray into the forest and had been ceased by apprehension the moment he'd entered Set's darkened office.

Perversely, his mental shields had never felt so strong before.

Set had been immensely pleased with the apparent success of Lethian's mission. The exact location of the Mirror hadn't been ascertained, but the valley was small and surely wouldn't take long to traverse.

No mention of the mutant monsters was made. Lethian didn't want Set to know simply because telling the man felt wrong on a level that the brunette half-elf had never experienced before.

"Lethian, you're dismissed," Set finally said and, nodding silently, the younger man turned to comply.

He didn't get to actually leave the room, however. Apophis, the shadowy enforcer of Warrior security, burst into the office through the public entrance.

An incredibly hostile expression settled onto Set's face. It didn't matter that Apophis was his brother; an unwritten rule had just been smashed to smithereens. Namely, the workers were never to know when the leader's wraith-like brother was visiting. They were meant to fear every moment that their actions were being seen by the most loyal of observers.

"Are the power suppressant systems online in the cellblock!" the scarred man demanded.

Set replied in a calm voice laced with poison, "yes. It is active. Now, what do you want?"

"The systems aren't working. Wilder was still making use of his telekinetic abilities."

Lethian stiffened and backed up to the door.

"Get out of here, Lethian," Set snarled and, this time, there was no one to stop him from completing the task.

/o/

"You incompetent, worthless excuse for a 3,000 year old _expert_!" Set growled, his normally emotionless voice uncharacteristically revealing his sardonic nature. "_Dear_ brother, what a _mess_ you have made."

Set stood from his chair and began to circle his younger sibling menacingly. "Leaving that ninja witness alive, scurrying away from Iselia in fear after Wilder let loose a small psychic blast…"

"Small? They felt what he felt all the way in the village itself and we were several miles into the woods!" Apophis cut in heatedly.

"…and turning into a frightened _child_ because Wilder can still manage a few wind tricks inside his cell," Set continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, a scowl decorating his face. "I am appalled, brother mine, I truly am."

"I am _not_ a child!"

"Then stop whining like one," Set sneered. "We finally have the fire-child destined to be the first to find the Firelight Mirror and destroy it shortly afterwards. All we have to do is ensure that the second half of Ibis' petty prophecy doesn't come true."

"Then we can release the Tenant."

"If we decide that we can trust the entity, yes. Now, why don't you head back to the cellblock and finish tormenting our guest. It shouldn't be too hard to twist him around until he can't tell our will from his."

"His mind is not weak, Set. You underestimate him."

"You overestimate him, little brother. It might is unbecoming to think so highly of a boy brought to his knees by the death of a mere _servant_."

Apophis turned and left the room, not bothering to wait for a dismissal. There was something more to the young Chosen than Set suspected; he could sense it.

/o/

Lethian walked into the cellblock and approached the last cell in the room. A redheaded predator stalked the edges of enclosure, occasional pausing to survey the room beyond from a new vantage point.

"What do you want?" Zelos demanded, the air pulsing with an almost hopeless anger… but it was not directed at Lethian.

"I only just got back from a… recon mission. I overheard someone say you'd been captured."

"And…? Honestly, Lethian, don't tell me that's all you wanted to do. Make a duty-visit to an old friend from school."

"Zelos… I'm sorry, okay? I'm gonna make it up to you, promise."

"How, exactly, do you make up for something like this? I happen to know the answer, from past experience, but I think it'd be better if you figure it out for yourself," Zelos quipped, a faint amusement entering his tone in the form of irony.

"Just… trust me on this. Can you give me a second chance?"

"Yes. Do keep in mind, though, that this is _my_ second chance and if things go wrong for you, I won't be getting another."

Lethian nodded slowly and turned towards the door. Then, pausing, he asked, "what happened to your first chance?"

"I wasted it playing three sides at once. I got my second one when I finally chose one and they still accepted me. Now get going. I… I think someone is on the way."

Lethian walked out the door and, moments later, Apophis stalked back in. It took all of Zelos' willpower not to recoil, physically, from the rage the man emanated.

It did not seem to be turning out to be a good day.

/o/

"I'm fine! Raine's even given me the stamp of approval," Sheena argued as several others (a.k.a. Lloyd, Seles, Isis, and Ra) tried to convince her that after the injury she'd sustained, despite its healed state, she should stay behind with Colette and her two keepers, Dirk and Noishe.

The lady ninja, of course, was having none of that. "Zelos is in trouble, and I will not stand by and do nothing when I am perfectly capable of helping."

Isis sighed deeply, as if the protests came from her soul, and then threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine. Come along. Not that we know where we're going, anyway."

"Actually," Kratos winced as everyone turned to stare at him in unison. "Could all of you refrain from doing that?" Several sets of eyes narrowed. "Ra, didn't you leave a program running in the Cruxis mainframe before you… defected?"

"Yeah. It was a search for the location of the Mirror. It wasn't a very effective means of going about it, though."

"No, it wasn't. It has also been running for 3,000 years." Kratos paused and let that news sink in. "I would have mentioned it earlier except people keep dragging me around the world and sic-ing rabid protozoan/fangirl hybrids on me."

Yuan stifled his laughter and ended up coughing… rather violently so, in fact.

"You think that the program may have located files that would help us locate the Mirror?" Isis asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It shouldn't have been through enough to do that," Ra added.

Kratos glanced and Yuan, each of them wearing smug expressions. "We tweaked the program slightly," Yuan countered. "I gave it the capability to read encoded files and Kratos made it more… reader friendly."

"So, basically, all we have to do is check the program to see what it has found?" Ra demanded.

"No," was Kratos' less than cheerful reply. "We have to check the program, sort through what it has found, and extrapolate, from where it was supposed to go, where it is. That is, of course, assuming that it has even reached the proper files yet. The Cruxis database is, after all, the largest computer system in the known universe."

"The Renegade's system comes second, though," Yuan muttered. Everyone turned his or her gazes on him and he shrugged. "What? Am I not supposed to show pride for my people?"

/o/

Ibis stared at his borrowed computer uplink for a moment and then exclaimed, "I found it!"

The rather large group of people hurried over to him and peered, collectively, over Ibis' shoulder. It was all he could do not to shudder at the feeling of almost a dozen pairs of eyes boring into his back. There was a good reason why he hated it when people read over his shoulder.

"It says that an object of great importance was lost in the Gaorrachia Forest while in transit to the city of Danever. There are several references to the capabilities of the item and they match the abilities of the Firelight Mirror."

Isis nodded slowly, reaching over Ibis' shoulder in order to scroll the page up and down on the screen. "I agree," she said after a moment. "You found it."

"Are we going to leave now or," Sheena gestured to the night light outside, "shall we do the sensible thing and leave tomorrow?"

"Night all," Lloyd answered, making for his room. Colette smiled and waved goodnight with her good hand (her broken one having been lightly bound to her chest) before following Lloyd up the stairs.

"There are guest quarters in the other room," Dirk announced. "Follow me and I'll settle you in."

A/N This is shorter than my other chapters… but every time I tried to make it longer, it felt wrong somehow. It is winding up, though, and will speed up in the next update. After all, they have to fight their way through the mysterious valley and then destroy the evil artifact while subsequently vanquishing their foes.

It always looks simpler when I write it like that…

On a brighter note, I have rediscovered the plot dachshund that spawned an original series in my mind about two years ago. I spent six months… probably a little less… working on it before school cut into it and I decided building my own world took too much time and effort. I needed maps, character analyses, plot diagrams… a fourteen-year-old is too lazy for all that work, right?

Yeah… a fourteen-year-old would be. I am now 16 (months away from 17) and am ready for a challenge. I guess I'll let anyone interested in this original story look for updates on my author page.

I don't know how this will effect my fanfiction writing. As of now, I'm working on the maps, character analyses, and descriptions of very important places. When I finish at least the maps and world descriptions, I'll move on to timelines/plot diagrams. Because I want to be a published writer more than anything in my life, it will probably take priority, eventually. (I still remember being in second grade and trying to write a murder/mystery/ghost novel.)

Fortunately, seeing as I am nearly done with this story, the already terrible update schedule should not suffer further. Unfortunately, I'm not seeing this done until summer.

Darn. I wanted more time to write so it would be done before then…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, guys. If I owned this, would I be posting on a fan website? Hmmm… I think not.

I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this update. I wasn't planning on it taking so long. While I was unable to finish this in time for my Spring Break due to an English project (which still isn't finished) and English extra credit (which I posted as a one-shot on this site) I had foolishly assumed that this would only be a few days late. What is it they say about good intentions? Ah, well... the site had some issues with uploading that held me back as well. But that is over and I present to my wonderous readers the next chapter.

**Chapter 14**

Lethian smiled politely at his fellow scouts and then ducked into the valley easily. Well… perhaps they weren't really his fellow scouts seeing as his orders to join them were falsified.

Despite being surprised over the fact that no one had caught on to his scheme, Lethian was fairly confident that his plan would run smoothly from there on out. He just had to concentrate on the source of the psychic emanations and get to said source before anyone else.

That would be easy, right?

A loud roar startled Lethian and he let out a yelp, stumbling over a root at the same time. He fell to his knees and winced as the angry roar filled that air again.

"Easy, right… this is just a walk in the park," he muttered, getting back onto his feet and glancing about sheepishly in the direction the others had disappeared in. Despite being completely alone already, the half-elf felt an embarrassed blush appear on his cheeks. "This is going to be a long day."

/o/

As an angel without the capabilityto sleep, Yuan had reconnected his computer uplink to the Cruxis mainframe. Ra, Isis, and Kratos had been reading over his shoulder. After some time had passed, Raine wandered in and sat down on the couch.

"Morning," she managed to say before closing her eyes again.

Kratos disconnected Yuan's computer uplink to Cruxis, ignoring the blue-haired man's possessive scowl and what may have been a muttered "my computer, you cretin."

Lloyd clambered down the steps sleepily, Colette fluttering along behind him. "Now you have to promise to be careful," the blonde girl admonished.

"I promise…"

"Hurry up, Seles, Presea, Genis…" Sheena walked out of the guestroom with the three younger teens following. "It's morning; time to go. I wanted to go last night, you know…"

"You were the one who said staying the night was sensible!" Genis growled.

"Since when do I do sensible things?" she muttered in annoyance. "Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"But it was the sensible thing to do. We would've been too tired to be effective last night. Now we are rested; our energy has been replenished," Presea offered in confusion.

"Don't worry, Presea. The witch isn't supposed to make sense, remember?" A glare landed on the strawberry haired girl and she scowled in response. "Let's just go, okay? I want my brother back; I was just starting to get along with him."

"He loves and misses you too, Seles," Genis whispered softly.

Face flushed at the words, Seles nodded and charged towards the door.

/o/

Zelos wasn't entirely certain when it was that he had fallen asleep the previous day. He thought that he remembered the air smelling funny; but he also might've drifted off on his own. The current setting, however, argued quite clearly for the former theory.

Well… his headache and distinctly nauseous feeling argued for having been drugged, too. Though the headache could've been from whatever was blocking his power. The psionic dampener, as Zelos had dubbed it, had been brought along for the ride.

"Back in the land of the living, I see." Apophis' familiar drawl was definitely not what Zelos wanted to hear.

Zelos focused his cold blue eyes on the other man. "I'm awake. Now what? I'm still not going to help you," he said, sitting up. They were in the forest, but Zelos was on a small platform equipped with airlifts. The design was similar to the lifts that kept the Rheairds in the air, but on a smaller scale. The few feet above the ground that it was currently floating over seemed to be the highest it could go.

"We're in a valley in the Gaorrachia Forest," Apophis informed him curtly. "The scouts are leading us to the Firelight Mirror's approximate location; most likely a cave of some sort. You will lead us to the device."

"Why don't you just build a new one?" Zelos asked. "I've been wondering that for some time now. You and Set worked on the original, right?"

"Yes, but only parts of it. The only people who could recreate the Mirror in its entirety are either dead or on the side of the enemy."

"Isis?"

"Ra."

"Oh…" There was silence and then Zelos hopped off the floating transport in order to start walking. "He's the one who irritated you into burning down my house."

"That would be the one," Apophis allowed after a moment.

"Thanks. I would've appreciated a heads up, I did like some of the things in there, but I don't exactly mind that it's gone."

"You're thanking me for burning your home up?"

"It was a house, not a home. I'm working on a home; it's simply taking longer for me than most."

"Why are you telling me this? Just… shut up."

"Fine, be that way. If I'm not wanted, I should leave…" swallowing nervously at the look on Apophis' face, Zelos hopped back up on the floating platform. "Or I could stay up here…"

"Nyaaaaaaaaah!" The high-pitched shriek startled the group of travelers.

A pterodactyl-like creature soared through the clearing. It was the size of two people length-wise and had a wingspan of maybe fifteen feet. It was probably bigger up close, though, and it was letting out the ear shattering shrieks. Claws of steel raked through the air and glinted in the streams of sunlight that poured through holes in the forest canopy.

"What the hell is that!" Apophis snarled, drawing his sword. "Lethian didn't mention monsters in his report!"

"Maybe he didn't know," Zelos muttered, opening up the control panel on his floating transportation.

"It's coming around…"

"I know. I hear it. They can see it. You're very good at stating the obvious, no?" Zelos tugged out several wires from the panel.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You'll see. Why don't you just fight it?"

Apophis didn't have to answer, however. The pterodactyl did it for him.

Swiping its claws at the dark haired intruder, the creature expected that the puny pale being would make easy prey and a tender lunch. It wasn't expecting the wings that Apophis suddenly manifested or the spell infused attacks that the angel had in his arsenal. Not that the attacks were enough. The claws weren't the only steel part on the pterodactyl. Its scales were made from the material as well.

"Use fire on it!" Zelos hissed, viscously rewiring the platform.

"It's made of metal! It won't burn, you idiot!" Apophis snarled, darting out of the creature's way in midair.

"Yes, it is made of metal. Heated metal, when cooled quickly, has what effect?" the younger man patronized. Then, with a smirk, Zelos reconnected the final wires and reattached the control panel face. "If you can't improvise, get out of the way."

The other half-elves in the group had been listening to Zelos, unlike Apophis. As one, the Anubian Warriors sent their fiercest fire spells hurtling towards the pterodactyl.

Zelos' fingers danced across the panel and, to his delight, the platform followed his commands. It moved a little higher and shot forward. The sudden movement's caught the metal monster's attention and, still on fire, the pterodactyl left Apophis behind in an attempt to capture the more alluring prey.

The smell of burning air in his nose, Zelos breathed shallowly as he darted around the trees. Left… right… left… left… right… straight… He didn't dare look back at first. Ears ringing with the pterodactyl's shrieks, he knew it was to close for comfort.

The burning smell intensified, but the sound died off after a few moments. Zelos turned his head, blinking furiously as the wind dried his eyes, and attempted to focus on the monster.

It was still too close; but its scales were melting under the pressure and heat of the combined magic attacks. It was time for the second phase.

"ICE!" Zelos yelled, turning his platform around and zipping right at the dinosaur.

It was turning away from Zelos; Apophis had decided to take a turn at distracting the pterodactyl. His wings were slower than the transport's airlift system and that was barely fast enough to keep ahead of the pterodactyl.

Apophis didn't stand a chance despite the dwindling speed of the monster.

The platform, however, was now much faster than the pterodactyl. Zelos rammed the monster; the impact jarring him badly enough that he nearly fell to the ground. As it was, he found himself hanging off the side of the platform in an area dangerously close to the creature.

With effort, he pulled himself back onto the device. His arms were both sore from the jerk of catching himself on the ledge. The air was freezing; when he managed to look up, still trying to catch his breath, Zelos found himself watching something truly amazing.

The pterodactyl's wings had been covered in melted scales after the fire spells. The metal had hardened under the barrage of ice spells. The pterodactyl's wings stopped in mid beat and the creature, despite a visable effort to fly again, fell from the sky and plummeted to the ground with a painful crash. There was no further movement.

Apophis landed on the back of the small platform, much to Zelos' private amusement, and glared at the Chosen as he drove it back over to his captors. "Is this your stop? I don't usually take on hitchhikers…"

"Why did you do that?"

"It does me no good to let you die. I know you; your lackeys are unknown variables. Better the devil I know…" Zelos trailed off with a smirk.

"Get off the transport!" Apophis snarled after a moment of stunned silence.

"Hey! I hot-wired this puppy fare and square… and of course I don't mind giving it up," he mock quailed under his captor's glare. "I could use the exercise..."

/o/

Lethian poured the panacea potion over the bite on his arm as carefully as he could. The antiseptic sting would've made him cringe, normally, but with the thing that made the wound lay dead not far away.

He was too busy trying to fix his wounds and get away to have any normal reactions.

CRACK! 

_Lethian winced and turned to look in the direction of the sound. No one had followed him; he was sure of it. It seemed as though he'd finally been found by one of the monsters of the valley._

_CRACK!_

_Whatever it was; it sounded huge._

The corpse was about four-and-a-half feet tall.

A baleful expression on his face, Lethian wrapped up the now clean wound in the gauze from his first aid kit. There wasn't anymore left by the time he was done, and he hadn't used very much.

He hoped things wouldn't get worse as he packed up his kit and cleaned off his sword.

_It was short._

_Okay… as first impressions go; this seemed like a very simple monster to fight. It was a slavering creature with a beaver tail and a squirrel-like face._

_It thinks I'm an acorn… Lethian thought in disbelief as the squirrel-beaver crept forward. For something so small, it made an inordinate amount of sound. It has to be deaf in order not to react to it's own noise like that…_

_It seemed clunky and graceless, but Lethian pulled out his shortsword anyway. Better safe than sorry in a place like this._

_Leaping unexpectedly, the squirrel-beaver forced Lethian to bring the sword up and forward. In that moment, Lethian realized something very important: never underestimate the squirrel-beaver. _

Slinging his pack back onto his shoulders in a haphazard manner, he gave the creature a final look. Never underestimate small things; it was a good lesson to take with him.

In fact, simply not underestimating anything was a good lesson.

CAW!

Lethian took off running before whatever made _that_ shriek could catch up to him.

_The squirrel-beaver had fangs. The pearly white teeth clanged eerily against the metal blade as it bit the sword. Yelping in pain, the creature chittered what must have been its version of curse words._

_Confident of himself, Lethian stabbed at the fuzzy being and, though his aim was true, the squirrel-beaver had one last laugh before the hole in its chest forced him (her? It?) to keel over. He (she? It?) bit down hard on Lethian's arm._

_Lethian stumbled away, yanking on the sword and dropping it on the grass in shock. The wound was already burning._

_Poison. _

_There was a panacea bottle in his pack, which he dropped to the ground. A moment later, he pulled out the prize, drank some, and then began applying the rest to his arm._

----

It wasn't a cave; that much was certain.

The cliff, when viewed from above, seemed normal, but at this distance with a head-on view… the cliff almost seemed like a building. The structure was built directly into the cliff face and appeared to tunnel in further. Windows dotted the stone for miles in every direction and air vents were already popping up on the ground where Lethian stood.

The main entry, or at least the only entrance that Lethian saw, was what appeared to be a hanger bay. Devices out of legend were stored within. Flying devices, similar to Rheairds, were stationed in stacks at least six high beside the left wall. There were also rows of what must have been some form of hover car; they resembled to mana-burning chariots depicted in the Book of Martel. A lone device, shaped like a spider and designed to have a single occupant, lay dormant at the front of the right wall. The stories of sentient acromantulas must have arisen from similar devices.

There were also caches of weapons. The conventional sort were present, but in small quantities. Then there were laser pistols and phaser rifles and personal shields that would've used electrical mana to maintain the beams…

It was an abandoned base, perhaps from the Kharlan War.

Somewhere inside, the Firelight Mirror called.

----

_Once a fool, twice an idiot, three times manipulative… _

_We picked good ones this time, Morphia. They're getting closer and now…_

_Now we'll be freed. I just can't help feeling bad. We've torn apart lives before. Just because Zelos is stronger doesn't make it right. _

_No, it doesn't, does it? I wish things were simpler. Then maybe Isis would know who I am…_

_Wishful thinking does us no good._

_It's all I can do._

----

Set surveyed the group as he rejoined it. He gone ahead some ways in order to get a better feel of the valley.

The place was as beautiful as Lethian's report had promised. It also had monsters that had not been mentioned. The creatures gave off negative emotions so strong that, were it not for Set's fondness for such feelings, the forest might have been considered repulsive. To Set's eyes, though, there was beauty in the mutant beings undiscovered, till now.

There was something else, however, that lurked beneath the surface. A secret danced beyond the Anubian Warrior's grasp; somehow, he knew it would never be revealed to him.

The vision haunted him still. Despite his success at locating the approximate location of the Firelight Mirror, Lethian was still destined for something terrible. The glow of a computer screen and dawning horror… Set wondered what could cause such dismay in a Warrior.

The group was here and now; Set gave them his attention as best he could.

Wilder was awake. He was standing next to Apophis and making himself a nuisance. Except… Apophis seemed to be stifling amusement at the Chosen's actions. The redhead was making quiet jokes about giant birds that would never suffer iron deficiency.

The other five Warriors in view were low on mana. They looked exhausted in the heat of midday. Such appearances were not acceptable to Set and he scowled as he marched up to his troops.

It was high time that he began enforcing his will.

----

"Dear brother, why is the prisoner so poorly guarded? Where are the other three Warriors?"

Zelos jumped at the sound of Set's voice. The calm, cold, poisonous tone didn't bode well for Apophis. Maybe, just maybe, Zelos would've felt sorry for Apophis had his mind not been replaying the words "_I hate to break it to you, but your girlfriend's dead."_ Pity did not come easily when it would have to be directed at the man who claimed to have killed Sheena.

She was still alive, though. Zelos felt it as clearly as the breeze that filtered through the forest.

"I sent them to find the scouts that should've already reported back thirty minutes ago. We were ambushed by a dragon of some sort; I wanted the scouts to return to the main company." Suddenly, Apophis seemed nearly as emotionless as his brother did.

"Wasn't a dragon," Zelos corrected absently, looking in the direction that Set had come from. The brothers gave the redhead identical cold looks and then returned to their conversation over security.

With a tired sigh, Zelos cast his thoughts out towards the rest of the forest. The psionic dampener blocked most of his abilities and blanketed the rest, but he could still sense the dangers that lurked everywhere. He remembered, with longing, the almost unnoticeable power he'd had during the journey to regenerate the world. Having capabilities without known limits was… disconcerting.

He didn't have much time for reflection, though. There was something in the forest.

Taking a step forward, Zelos moved past the two Anubian Warriors. "There's something coming this way." When there was no reaction, he turned to his captors and whistled as loudly as possible. "Hey, old guys. There is something dangerous with fangs headed in this direction. I am in no hurry to die and, since someone took my sword and shield, I would appreciate it if you two would prepare to fight whatever it is that is coming in our direction. Stop posturing and do something."

Then, rolling his eyes, he turned away. "Or you could let me die and I won't have to worry about whether or not I'll end up guiding my enemies to the Firelight Mirror." There was a sound of swords being drawn and Zelos rolled his eyes again.

Then the creature he'd sensed slunk out of the forest.

Maroon fur made a morbid backdrop for fangs that would've made a saber-tooth tiger proud. The beast resembled a panther, except it was much, much bigger.

Zelos hurried out of the way. Without the floating transport, he wouldn't be of any help. Besides, it was easier to judge his enemy when they were the ones fighting.

----

At the edge of the Gaorrachia forest, eleven people landed their Rheairds. They were unlikely friends; some serious and others quirky. Yet there they stood.

Storing the Rheairds in Wing Packs, the mismatched group prepared to rescue their even stranger friend. It was time to make history… again.

A/N Lethian took over this chapter, in a way. I had written about half of this when I decided to rewrite Zelos' flight against the pterodactyl creature. Then, Lethian informed me that the squirrel-beaver (his term for it, not mine) had bitten him… and that it was poisonous. I pointed to what was on the screen and said that he quite clearly was uninjured. He pointed to his arm, and the bandage he'd put on there. I rewrote his post-squirrel-beaver creature encounter.

For an OC, Lethian is getting rather pushy. Thank Martel for small favors, though. Lethian's finally revealed his new road and told me where it leads.

Set still reminds me of Lore, Data's brother from Star Trek.

This chapter took me a long time because there is so much I want to put into the story, but most of it can't go in this update. It's the next update where I can really start pushing over the dominoes. Zelos and his captors… who he is manipulating… will arrive at the complex and Lethian will let his curiosity get the better of him. The squirrel-beaver will return in a new, bigger, more poisonous incarnation, though the pterodactyl is suffering from stiff joints and will not be back.

I should probably finish writing my essay now...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, I hope that you'll review. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, guys. If I owned this, would I be posting on a fan website? Hmmm… I think not.

A/N I honestly didn't mean to take so long to update. Laziness, end of the school year projects, and job searching are the only reasons I can give. I'd add exams to that list except… I was exempted from every single one. :)

Lethian has also explained to me that he is actually a full-fledged muse. I had my suspicions, especially when he started conspiring with my plot dachshund and giving me story ideas in the middle of school, but it has only recently been confirmed. He's not just a muse for this story, either. Oh, no, he can't be that simple. After unearthing my Banjo Kazooie video games for the N-64, he's begun stitching together something that may or may not become a novel length fanfiction. I keep pointing to my other muses and telling him 'no,' but… well… we'll see…

**Chapter 15**

Lethian had never seen anything like the computer that sat before him now. The interface was in angelic; perhaps that language had been more common than it was now. The screen in front of him glowed in the darkened room. The lights in the ceiling were mostly burned out.

Tentatively, he pushed a bronze button embossed with a silver angelic character that was used as shorthand for 'on.' The glowing screen flickered to red life as black letters began flashing across.

Bathed in the crimson glow, Lethian began sorting through files. The base was that of the Order of Sekhemet, a long lost group of elven and half elven healers that, during the Kharlan War, had offered their services to both Tethe'alla and Balacruf equally. Within the borders of the Sekhemet valley, both sides were required to treat one another equally.

The healers had grown arrogant, however, or they might have foreseen the consequences of their forced neutrality. Tethe'alla attacked the Order in secret, stealing away many of the best trained healers and forcing them to work on the front lines. Unable to see the suffering without healing those in pain, the healers were forced to aid the Tethe'allan war effort.

Those left in the Sekhemet base cut off aid to both sides as they sought to repair the damage done. Angered at being treated the same as Tethe'alla, Balacruf attacked as well. More healers were lost to the war.

Finally, one of their neophyte healers, Martel Yggdrasill, took her brother and two mercenaries on a journey to halt the war. The Giant Kharlan Tree, located in the great plains near the base, was dying. The Yggdrasill siblings were promising acolytes from the village of Heimdall who, with their talents at persuasion, put an end to the war and elicited promises from the leader of Tethe'alla and of Balacruf to help in the restoration of the Giant Tree.

There were people in both governments that disagreed with their leaders. They didn't want the war to end. Both sides hired assassins to kill the Yggdrasill siblings and their mercenary companions. Only one target died.

In retaliation, Mithos Yggdrasill used the power of the Summon Spirits to rip the world asunder. He abused the teachings he learned at Sekhemet and created the Order of Cruxis. Using the knowledge of the sentient stones of Moria to create Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals that he bonded to himself and his companions using his unique gift for mana manipulation.

The Order of Sekhemet was appalled, but the elders did not wish to fight back the way younger members did. Those who wished to avoid fighting moved to Heimdall while the younger began developing new ways of manipulating magic. Instead of healing with the elements, they discovered how to emulate the attacks used by Summon Spirits favored by the Cruxis lord.

In response, the angels of Cruxis learnt this new magic as well. The magic wars had begun.

Most people were left unaware of the private war between angels and their mortal counterparts. In this way, nearly a thousand years passed. And then the Firelight Mirror was created and everything changed.

/o/

Zelos winced as the rope bit into his wrists. "Watch it! I'm going as fast as I can," he snapped at Apophis, who was dragging the redhead forward by an arm.

The Anubian Warrior wasn't inclined to listen. The black eye he was now sporting might have had something to do with why. Though really, Zelos thought, Apophis should have seen the right hook coming when he insulted Sheena for the umpteenth time in half-an-hour.

Of course, Zelos also thought that he shouldn't have been tied up for decking the 3,000 year old angel, but that was purely a matter of pride.

The trees thinned abruptly, revealing a sheer cliff wall covered in vines. There were no entrances to be seen but… something seemed to imply that this was what they were looking for. Apophis shoved Zelos forward. "Find the entrance," the warrior snarled.

Set smirked, his dark eyes seeming to absorb the light surrounding him. "Hurry now. I sense your friends coming; I'd hate to have to reach out through the forest and force the beasts here into a frenzy just to attack them now that we are safe."

Zelos had fallen to his knees when he'd been shoved forward. With his arms tied behind him, he couldn't keep his balance. He glared up at the dark angel. "Untie me and I'll do as you say." Mentally, he rebelled against the device that was holding most of his power in check. It was a localized field; whatever it was didn't effect Apophis or Set.

The ropes were removed from Zelos' wrists and he stood, rubbing his chaffed arms. Walking slowly towards the cliff face, he remembered Sheena's fall and his quick move to save her. This was where she would have landed, he realized. The Firelight Mirror was somewhere near this very spot… it was waiting for him.

The Chosen shuddered at the clammy feeling that washed over him, but continued on. A foot away from the rock he halted and reached out, his hands going through the cliff. "It's a hologram," he said dully. "Follow me."

Sinking inside, Zelos continued on.

/o/

Yuan stared at the squirrel-beaver. The squirrel-beaver stared back in return. No one moved. "What the hell is that?" Yuan demanded, glaring at the four-foot creature.

"It's adorable," Isis said at the same time Kratos declared, "It's poisonous."

Lloyd then added in his two cents; "it's in our way."

"The kid has a point. It's in our way," Yuan declared walking to the right in order to pass the squirrel-beaver. The mutant, however, had no intention of letting anyone pass. It, too, moved to Yuan's right in order to block the way further.

Sheena, annoyed with the antics of her fellow adventurers, selected a set of fire cards from her collection and sent them forward with her mana. One Pyre Seal later, the squirrel-beaver was racing towards the nearby river squeaking in protest over its singed fur. "Shall we continue now?"

Yuan smirked and bowed while gesturing for her to lead on. "This is why I had the Renegades hire you to off the Chosen," he muttered as she passed.

Sheena paused, gave Yuan a considering look, and then smacked him over the head. "You annoy me. Stop it," she stated calmly and then began walking again.

Isis wandered over to the bewildered Seraph and put an arm around his shoulders. "I like her. She's spirited. Oh, and Yuan? Did you know that you're adorable when bewildered?" Then her arm dropped and she too trudged forward.

Yuan blinked and shook his head slowly. "What just happened?"

/o/

The Firelight Mirror: an abomination if ever there had been one.

Lethian leaned back into the chair he'd found and stared incredulously. The information he'd read couldn't be true; but the emanations around him spoke otherwise.

The remaining Order of Sekhemet had stolen the Mirror and accidentally broken one of the actuators. In doing so, the order of healers turned fighters had spelled their own destruction. In a way, the outcome was ironic.

The Firelight Mirror was designed, originally, to create angels. The device's dual nature had allowed it to create monsters as well. Cruxis was unable to control that which was created without employing high level empaths and telekinetics to service the device. Such use came at a high price; the machine ran hot and the power source was unstable.

Explosions were not uncommon and at least three of the empaths working with the device died because of it: team leader Morphia, crew chief Osiris, and Hathor, one of the technicians. That wasn't the first time that Osiris had been adversely affected by the Mirror either (if death can be called an adverse affect…). Some years earlier an explosion had caused him to fall into a three-month coma and, when he awoke, his personality had been completely altered.

Broken as the Firelight Mirror was when it fell into the hands of the Order of Sekhemet, it wasn't long until the effects of the dangerous alteration began to surface. Fights broke out among the order members, but since they'd been closeted away without going on missions for several weeks the altercations were chalked up to cabin fever and ignored.

Then the younger members began disappearing. No bodies turned up and there was definitive evidence that the missing had neither defected nor been kidnapped by the enemy. Monsters of immense size had begun to appear in the surrounding valley, however, and it was soon assumed that forays into the forest had caused the demise of those who'd vanished.

The order never suspected the truth until it was too late.

Lethian flicked off the computer and stood, stretching thoroughly. He shuffled over to a printer slot that he'd used to create a map of the base. Clearly designated on one of the lower floors were the science labs where the Firelight Mirror was located.

If the Mirror wasn't destroy soon, its sphere of influence would expand for the fifth time in three thousand years and more than the Gaorrachia Forest would suffer for the faults of Cruxis and Sekhemet…

/o/

His head hurt and he felt as though the walls were closing in on him. Zelos had never been claustrophobic before, but as he walked down the stairwell inside the hidden base he began to understand why it was one of the more common fears.

Though still in command of himself, the redhead felt as though he was floating just at the edge of control. If he could break free of the restraining device, which he'd come to the unsettling conclusion that it was on him and he hadn't noticed it yet, then Zelos thought he might return to normal. On the other hand, there was a slim possibility that the psionic dampener was actually hindering whatever was slowing his senses down so badly.

Surrendering, for now, to the strange effects that led him on, Zelos wished for the simplicity of the time just after the Journey of Regeneration. Sebastion had been there to lend a helping hand or a compassionate ear and no one really wanted the Chosen of Tethe'alla dead… except for the Pope who'd been awaiting execution at the time.

Now… everything was complicated again. Even knowing that this would have happened no matter what he'd done, Zelos still couldn't help cursing his idea to take a simple trip with his sister and friend. Everything had gone pear shaped and, if it were just him dealing with the results, he wouldn't feel so bad. But Seles and Sheena were in danger…

Zelos wondered, idly, if it would be such a bad thing if he punched Apophis again.

"We're being followed," some one said. With a blast of fear, Zelos realized it was his voice that had spoken the words. _I didn't… goddess… what's happening to me?_

Apophis smirked and walked back up a few steps to the nearby landing. "I'll take care of the interlopers. Continue on," he gestured for Set and Zelos to continue on. "I told you that you'd help us," he taunted.

Struggling to retort, Zelos was speechless – literally. Against his will, his body turned around and continued the descent.

**_The device you seek is on your belt, where your sword would normally hang. You cannot remove it yet… wait for the opportune moment, fire child. The Firelight Mirror must be destroyed… help me finish this…_**

The words echoed in Zelos' mind and he began to remember strange dreams, redheaded ladies that looked familiar, and pleas for help…

/o/

"Which way do we go?" Raine asked, looking at the three different hallways. "We're not going to split up again… are we?"

"I think we may have to," Ibis muttered, standing near the right side corridor.

Seles, beside the left side corridor, nodded her head in agreement. "I'd rather not, but we'll cover more of the base this way. Oh... and did anyone else think the stuff in that hanger was really cool?"

"Most of it was Kharlan War era technology," Yuan's eyes grew distant. "I used weaponry like that; there wasn't anything I couldn't shoot with a phaser rifle."

"Humph… you very nearly killed Noishe with that rifle of yours. I wouldn't be so proud of such skills if I were you," Kratos grumbled.

"I thought that she was a spy watching our camp. How was I supposed to know it was winged protozoan?"

"Well, some people would use their eyes…"

Isis let out a sigh, exchanged annoyed glances with Raine, and then began tugging Yuan down the uppermost passageway while the platinum haired half-elf did the same thing with Kratos and the right side corridor. "Let's get a move on already," they both grumbled.

Lloyd, Genis, and Presea joined Seles to the left while Sheena reluctantly joined Kratos, Raine, and Ibis. Ra trudged forward to catch up with Isis and Yuan.

/o/

Apophis let his mind search the complex, identifying the various people in the building. Descending the stairs below him was Wilder, Set, and the guards while somewhere above an elusive presence was barely noticeable. Had it not been for Lethian's tangible feelings of shock, he might not have been noticed.

Then… there was Ra and his entourage on an upper level…

Dark eyes snapped open with hate burning in them. "Ra…" he growled, taking the stairs two at a time. Suddenly, it didn't matter that there were others that would surely threaten Set and the Mirror that they searched for. All that concerned Apophis was the score he had to settle.

And settle it he would…

/o/

Ra rolled his eyes at his companions, who were bickering good-naturedly over a constantly changing topic that the blonde angel had long since lost track of. For a few minutes, he let his thoughts wander to the past.

Once, long ago, he'd been married to a lovely woman with Isis' exact features. Hathor, Isis' twin, had been a quiet and reserved woman with a sharp temper and awesome power. Ra had first met Hathor and Isis on the job. It had been an awkward meeting; the twins had been using their identical looks to torment the non-psionic workers. They hadn't expected Ra to walk in and crash their little prank.

It hadn't been long before he'd befriended them both… and then fallen deeply in love with Hathor. Her death in a lab explosion only weeks after their honeymoon had ended had broken parts of Ra that he'd never known were so important before.

At first, spending time around Isis had been torture. Seeing his beloved's features on his sister-in-law had tested his limits and, in the end, forged an unshakable conviction that he would protect this woman even though his life seemed to have no further purpose. From that their friendship was recreated and, later, a since of being true brother and sister.

Ra hadn't been the only one to fall for Hathor, however. Apophis had fallen hard for Hathor as well. Ra and Apophis had known one another since childhood; their petty rivalry as kids being unhappily set aside in favor of their jobs. Hathor caused Apophis to pick up that hatred and double it. Ra would have gladly buried the hatchet for Hathor's sake. She couldn't stand the feeling of enmity that crackled between the two men when they met.

Apophis wouldn't let go, though. He clung to his rage and let it mold him into his brother's puppet. Set was slowly taking over the Firelight Mirror project and he dragged Apophis down with him. The more time they spent in the lab, the worse their attitudes grew.

"Ra?" Isis' voice snapped her brother-in-law out of his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Did you feel that? I think someone was using empathy to search the base." Isis closed her eyes and 'reached' out. Her body swayed as her attention wandered away from protecting and controlling herself. Yuan automatically reached out and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "It's… it's Apophis. He knows you're here and he's coming to kill you, Ra. The Mirror is… wrong somehow. There's nothing in the designs to account for the power it's emitting. Nothing at all…" Her cerulean eyes flashed darkly as they reopened. "There is something very wrong here. I think we need to hurry this way."

Isis reached up and displaced Yuan's left hand, but she took his right hand in hers and began to lead the way through the maze of hallways. The Renegade leader's face turned an interesting shade of red as he let himself be pulled away.

Ra, however, did not follow. Isis did not intend to seek out Apophis; she planned on evading him. The Anubian Warrior would not stop until he or Ra was dead and hatred such as that put everyone in danger. An opponent that could track their very minds was a hazard that the various groups heading deeper into the unknown base could not afford.

Letting out a sigh, Ra located Apophis and began to home in on his nemesis. It was time to end this; it had gone on for too long already.

Maybe, this way, one of the two would finally find peace.

With a look of regret, Ra disappeared down a side hallway and sent out a prayer to Origin that Isis would not notice his disappearance until it was too late for her to find him. The battle that approached him was not her fight to aid him with. Even as his footsteps carried him deeper into the complex, Ra knew that he had everything with him that he would need to defeat his opponent.

His right hand moved to hover over the hilt of his sword while his left paused to check the chakram that the young Sylvarantian Chosen had entrusted to him before readying his shield.

A/N One of my shorter chapters, I suppose, but everything else I want to write in the story has to come in the next chapters. The next update will see the various groups reaching some of their destinations while others become lost. The battle I've been plotting and planning between Apophis and Ra since I came up with this story will finally take place, thank goodness.

Also, any guesses as to what Lethian found out on the computers? I think it's fairly obvious, but that's 'cause I'm writing it. One of my friends, whom I've been bouncing ideas off of, swears that she never saw this one coming and that I did a good job of hiding just enough to make the information a surprise.

Oh, and when they finally leave the forest, I'm thinking that there will be one last squirrel-beaver encounter. Those weird creatures are starting to grow on me… and not just because they scare Lethian into obedience. Honestly, he's so pushy. Are all muses like him?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, guys. If I owned this, would I be posting on a fan website? Hmmm… I think not.

I have no excuse for the uber-lateness of this update. It was my sincere wish to have this story finished by now, but I allowed myself to be majorly sidetracked. Just about everything went on hiatus. Forgive me?

**Chapter 16**

There was something to be said about shiny buttons.

Zelos… or, rather, whatever had possessed him, reached up and tapped one of the shiny buttons. A door opened in the wall next to him and he walked into the corridor beyond. There was another shiny button on the other side of the door, which he also pressed.

The door slid shut just as Set was about to pass through the opening. While still not in control of himself, Zelos cheered internally as he finally cut himself off from the Anubian Warriors.

There was definitely something to be said about shiny buttons.

Zelos internally rolled his eyes as his body began jogging down the corridor. Now if only he could find the shiny button that would give him back control of himself…

/o/

Apophis smirked, hovering near the darkened ceiling of the shadow filled room. He knew Ra was in the corridor just outside and he knew how this would end. Finally, Ra would die.

The blonde angel entered the room and, despite the lack of light, he looked directly at Apophis as he drew his sword. "We've waited a long time for this, haven't we?"

"A very long time," the dark angel replied. "Remember when we were children? Growing up in Exire, we fought over little things."

"Not so little," Ra countered. "I still recall the day you shoved me off the side near Maxwell's shrine. That was the day I discovered my telekinetic abilities. That was a fight over nothing; you sneaked up on me."

"True…" Apophis drew his sword and dove at Ra, but the other parried and darted out of the way. "Why do you give me the advantage?" he mocked. "Take to the air and fight me like an angel."

"We are not angels," Ra snapped. "We're pretenders with wings. And who ever said that air attacks were advantageous?"

/o/

"Where is he?" Isis grumbled, reaching out with her mind only to feel as though the strange emanations from the nearby Firelight Mirror were trying to burn her. "I can barely sense anything here!"

Yuan reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Ra is fine, Isis. We need to concentrate on finding something… like a map… so that we're not lost anymore."

A pattering noise further down the corridor caught their attention. "Do you hear something?" she demanded, already moving towards the sound.

"Isis… be careful…"

"Hey! Who's there?!" Isis yelled as a young man ran past the open end of the hall.

/o/

Lethian hurried down the hallway, forcefully blocking his mind from outside influences, especially the Firelight Mirror. Discovering what had happened to original population of the base had been horrifying. Realizing that there was a very real chance that, given enough time, the same could happen to him…

"Hey! Who's there?!"

Lethian twisted around, mid-step, to see whom had addressed him only to trip over a crack on the floor. He fell on his rear with a painful 'oomph.'

"You're one of the Anubian Warriors," a different voice accused.

"Technically," Lethian snapped. "Owww… these floors were not made for falling on." He slowly clambered back to his feet. "Let me guess… Isis and Yuan? Do I get a gold star?"

"No… but Yuan may hit you if you continue to be flippant," Isis flashed the young half-elf a dazzling smile. "Now, what has you blocking your mind that fiercely? You must be giving yourself a headache."

"I told Zelos I'd find a way to make up for what I've done," Lethian said abruptly. Speaking quickly so that the two before him wouldn't interrupt, he continued to explain; "so I broke away from the others in the forest and made my own way here. This place wasn't that hard to find for some reason and I wound up making my way to one of the computer interfaces. The whole history of the base was recorded there… including what happened to the people who worked here when the base was operational. It's because of what I found out that I'm blocking my mind."

"What did you find out?" Yuan asked, his eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"Did it tell you how they died?" Isis seconded.

Lethian swallowed and tugged on the ends of his sleeves nervously. "They didn't all die, though a few were killed by the… er… monsters outside. Most of them are still alive, after all this time."

"What do you mean they're still alive?" the two angels demanded in unison.

"I mean just that. They didn't die, but I suppose they aren't truly alive, either. At least, not sentient after all this time." Lethian paused, letting the information sink in and click into place. He still couldn't bring himself to say aloud just what had happened. "If we stay here too long, the same could happen to us. We can't stay in this base for more than a day or so before the… process begins."

/o/

Ra parried another blow from Apophis' blade while waiting, patiently, on the ground as the angry Anubian Warrior circled him from above.

"You're such a coward, Ra. Fight; don't cringe!" Apophis growled.

Dropping his shield purposefully to the ground, Ra pretended to begin sheathing his sword. "Maybe I don't think you're worth the effort."

Apophis snarled and dove at Ra, who jerked his sword up while telekinetically catching his shield and ramming it into the back of Apophis' neck. The darker angel dropped to his feet on the ground and stumbled away, his own shield instinctively moving up to ward off any possible attacks. "Who's cringing now?" Ra mocked, racing forward to slice at Apophis' wings.

While the intangible wings of crystal could not truly be harmed, they could feel pain. Too many attacks against the air where the delicate crystal ought to be could render them just as ineffective as wounded 'feather' wings worn by the lesser angels.

Apophis yelled incoherently in rage as his wings overloaded his senses with pain. Angrily, he withdrew his wings and eyed his opponent warily. "I thought you were supposed to be the one who fights honorably."

"Normally I am," Ra conceded, recalling his shield and moving into a fighting stance. "This time… neither of us shall return from this battle, Apophis. It is time, once and for all, that we end this. Hathor awaits me; I have no fear of death. Tell me, do you fear it still?"

"Dead people await no one, Ra. You're delusional if you think anything of your deceased wife will welcome you when I kill you." Apophis snickered. "There will be nothing of you left, either."

"Let's test that theory, you and I. When we're both gone, I can mock you with my superiority," Ra feinted left and scored first blood on Apophis' left arm when he moved his attack to the right.

Apophis answered with a burst of telekinetic energy, sending his opponent sailing across the room. Ra smacked into the wall and collapsed, seemingly unmoving. That wasn't enough for Apophis, though. He summoned forth electrical energy, laughing softly as the mana circle appeared beneath his feet. "Thunder Blade!" he yelled, invoking the power of Volt's electricity.

Ra screamed in pain as the currents raced through him. When the hurt began to dull, he looked up into Apophis' hateful eyes. "And now you'll die. There was enough voltage in that to make your heart go haywire and stop. You're probably already feeling the effects."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath as he assessed himself, Ra felt the truth of Apophis' words. "You're right," he finally said quietly. "I'm dying." He began to fiddle with the hem of his sleeve as he rode out the pain. "But I won't go alone." Yanking out the chakram Colette had given him, Ra made one final attack.

Apophis dropped his sword and stumbled back, falling to his knees. His eyes were wide in shock as his fingers traced the metal circle in his throat. And then those angry eyes drained of their energy and the dark angel slumped over, dead.

Leaning against the wall, Ra waited for the end. As everything went dark, a woman appeared. Had almost anyone else seen her, they'd have thought her to be Isis. But Ra knew better. Unmoving, he reached out to her.

"Hathor…"

/o/

Isis screamed, her hands reaching to cover her ears as she fell to her knees. "NO!! Nononononono…" Someone placed their hands on her shoulders, but Isis didn't notice. The one person she'd depended on since her sister died in that awful lab accident so long ago was gone. Ra, her brother in law, heart, and soul, was gone.

"Isis…" Yuan pulled the angelic woman into his arms and rocked her slowly. "Shush… shush… calm down…"

Lethian stood nearby, feeling rather useless and awkward as the two angels knelt on the ground before him. "What's going on?"

"I-I think Ra is dead," Yuan answered, running his fingers through Isis' hair. The dark haired woman was growing quieter and had fisted onto Yuan's shirt. She clung to the blue haired man as though he was her lifeline.

"Who was he?"

"Her brother."

"Miss Isis, I'm sorry, but you need to stop now or all of what's come before this will have been for nothing. The Anubian Warriors will stop at nothing to connect Zelos' mind to the Firelight Mirror. They even believe that there's already a personality within the machine that will destroy Zelos' mind and take possession of his body; supposedly, that personality will be more than willing to work with Set and Apophis."

"Apophis is dead, too," Isis sniffled. "Now we just have one leader to worry about. Why are you so loyal to Zelos that you would betray the Warriors for him?" She pulled away from Yuan and stared at the young half-elf with a piercing, tear-stained gaze.

He fidgeted nervously. "Zelos is my friend… a better friend than I deserve. So I'm trying to earn that anyway."

"I believe you," Isis whispered. "Yuan, would you help me up?" Wordlessly, Yuan stood and then pulled Isis to her feet. He took hold of her hand and gave her a strange look, one that Isis could never recall seeing on his face before. "What is it?" she asked. "I'm fine, if you're worried. Ra and I share…shared a family bond and it hurt when it snapped. I'll be fine now," she repeated.

"It's not that, exactly," Yuan shook his head. "I just… found something that I thought was permanently lost."

"What do you mean?" Isis persisted. "I don't understand."

"I'll tell you later," Yuan promised. "Let's destroy the Mirror and get out of here."

"The Firelight Mirror is located pretty far from here," Lethian added, "but I printed off a map." He pulled it out of one his pockets. "Here you go."

Yuan took the map and looked it over before leading them down one of the many corridors.

/o/

Set stared at the barrier before him in shock for a moment and then screamed in rage as his fist hit the door. "That goddess damned…" he began, accept a sudden pain and a terrible absence filled the far part of his mind. Numbly, Set leaned against the door. "Apophis is dead," he said. The words echoed in his mind strangely. "My brother is dead…" _I always knew this would happen. I knew he'd be careless and get killed. Just… why did it have to happen the one time I actually need his help? There's no one else who can take his place in this for I've trained no one… Lethian. He isn't properly trained, but…_

"You," Set turned to one of his lackeys. Unable to remember the man's name, Set trudged on. "Locate Lethian and bring him to me. I require his assistance to recapture Wilder." No one moved. "Snap to it, or you'll join my brother in death!"

The Warrior ran off to do as Set commanded. Set turned to another one of his Warriors. "You, find Sheena Fujibayashi. She is surely one of the intruders here trying to rescue Wilder. He's in love with her and, as our captive, she'll make a wonderful bargaining chip in forcing him to do as I say."

The man nodded and hurried off.

"Wilder's sister is here as well, sir," mentioned a third Warrior. "Do you wish for her to be apprehended as well."

"Such quick thinking," Set drawled. "Indeed. Bring her to me as you've suggested and you'll find yourself a promotion." The Warrior smirked, saluted, and disappeared down the corridor. "Now, the rest of us are going to make this door reopen," he said to the remaining two minions.

One of them tapped the same silver, shiny button that Wilder had pushed. When nothing happened, Set rolled his eyes, peeled open the wall control panel, and began examining the wiring.

/o/

Zelos had never seen anything like it before. Had he taken the time to observe the device before him, he might have even been awed by it. The power radiating off of the Firelight Mirror was immense.

Instead, Zelos was preoccupied with ripping the innards out of the device that had been, until he'd entered the lab, repressing his psionic abilities. Wires littered the ground surrounding him and a triumphant smirk lit up his face. "See if I ever get possessed again, stupid little machine!"

"Well, well," a soft voice teased, "such childishness. To think that you're the one with the power to destroy my prison."

Zelos whirled around and stared in surprise at a flickering hologram of a lovely red-haired woman that resembled both himself and his sister. "Who are you?"

"I am Morphia… or what is left of her. The Firelight Mirror's systems have evolved since it was creation; this holographic projection is just one of many additions that have come to pass. There is much I must tell you, child of my line." Her blue eyes grew piercing. "And once I have finished my explanations, you must destroy the Firelight Mirror and allow me the peace I have sought for so long."

"Peace?"

"Death," Morphia clarified. "I wish for this to end."

/o/

Ibis paused and looked around uncertainly. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sheena echoed.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to tell us what it is you sense," Kratos added.

"Two people just died in battle very near to us…" Ibis shook his head. "I cannot be more specific; I have no bonds that tie me strongly to anyone anymore. Not even to my cousins."

A shudder ran through Sheena. "Do you know how Zelos is?"

"He is unharmed, for now," Ibis responded after a long silence. "He is alone, yet not. There are two presences near him and so much energy…" Ibis stumbled and mumbled grateful thanks when Raine caught and steadied him. "I believe he has already found the Firelight Mirror. What comes next, however, is entirely up to your redheaded friend.

"Whether Set wins or loses shall be determined by the strength of a tired young man's heart…" Ibis' eyes had gone glassy and his voice had deepened just enough to make him sound unrecognizable. "The fire child must either earn his name or let his enemies destroy the world. The task is not so simple, though. One he loves will be on the line…" Ibis toppled to the ground, slipping out of Raine's grasp.

"I've never been one to believe in seers before," Raine muttered, "but I think we've just heard a prophecy."

"Definitely," Kratos agreed. He knelt down and moved the unconcious man into a more comfortable position. "Unfortunately, that also means that our group's only psionic talent has just become useless for the next hour or so."

A/N Well… okay, I am going to make a small excuse for some of my lateness in updating. I lost my notes somewhere at school. (School black hole from which even light is sucked up and never seen again) Between losing the notes and writers block, it took me a while to figure out how I was getting to the end of the story again.

Merry Christmas everyone… or if you celebrate something else, I wish you a happy holiday, lots of gifts, and happiness all around.

Oh, and because I'm posting several chapters in succession, there are probably going to be more bloopers than usually making their way through my self-editing. If anyone notices anything worth mentioning, point it out and I'll try and get it fixed as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, guys. If I owned this, would I be posting on a fan website? Hmmm… I think not.

**Chapter 17**

He was tall, perhaps an inch or so over six feet, and had platinum colored hair that seemed to radiate light. He was clad in an old-fashioned outfit: black boots with a swirling design of silver, black pants, and a navy-blue shirt with a silver emblem representing Cruxis. There were sky-blue wings, barely visible, on his back that beat a steady rhythm.

"They've been waiting for me for so long, thinking me to be someone else," he whispered. He reached out and let his hand pass through the wall. "I'll have to let Morphia know that the holographic interface with the base systems works just as well as the system that the Mirror created… not that it really matters.

"Everything will end today; one way or another."

/o/

Seles narrowed her eyes and slammed up her mental shields as best she could. Her control was tenuous, but what she lacked in knowledge she made up for through instinct and sheer power. "There is someone coming this way," she announced. "He's around the corner and down the hall. And this guy doesn't seem very friendly."

Lloyd readied his swords, Presea brought out her ax, and both Seles and Genis pulled out their kendamas.

"It's just one person?" Lloyd asked, for clarification's sake.

Seles nodded. "Just one. He seems cocky: overconfident in his abilities. I don't think this guy knows that I'll be able to see him even if he is using a spell for invisibility."

"So he isn't expecting you to be able to tap into your psychic abilities," Genis sounded relieved. "There's one ace up our sleeves. Can we get anything else on our side?"

"Doubtful," Presea said unhappily. "The odds are in our favor already, so we ought to be okay."

"Then what's wrong?" Lloyd gave the pink haired girl a worried look. "From your tone, it sounds as though something must be."

"The enemy has underestimated our section of the rescue party… but what if they haven't with the others?"

"She's right," Seles agreed. "There are probably others waiting to attack the rest of our friends. What if they try to use us to force Zelos to help them?" Silence descended upon the group as the ramifications of that statement sunk in.

Finally Lloyd spoke up. "Then that means Zelos is still fighting against them despite having been captured. We'll simply have to do the same and make sure he knows that, no matter what, destroying the Mirror is more important than anything else."

Slowly, the group walked around the corner. There was no one in sight, but Seles could still sense the Anubian Warrior, who was several yards away. With as little movement and sound as possible, Seles unleashed her first attack. Fire lit the ground beneath the Warrior's feet and his invisibility spell faltered and dissipated to leave him open to more attacks.

/o/

Theirs was an odd group. Kratos was half-carrying, half-dragging Ibis down the corridors while Raine and Sheena followed.

"I think we're lost," Sheena offered. "We've seen these doors before."

"That's what we get for letting a man take point," Raine teased. "We're going in circles. Would it really hurt to stop in one of these rooms and ask for directions? Or at least find a map on a computer terminal."

"I've been here before, long ago," Kratos snapped stiffly while adjusting his hold on the still-unconcious Ibis. "I know where we're going."

"Oh look," Sheena pointed at a shiny silver coin on the ground. "I dropped that here the last time we passed through this corridor."

There was a long silence and then Kratos ground out the word 'coincidence.'

"This is why we need a map," Raine pointed out.

"Fine. We'll check the rooms for computer terminals and, if there is one, we'll call up a base map," Kratos grumbled, a slight pout appearing on his face.

Raine latched onto Kratos' free hand and hurried a few steps to stand next to him. "We're probably just taking one wrong turn somewhere; I'm sure we aren't too lost." Somehow, Kratos didn't exactly look appeased as he picked a room for them to check first.

Still holding onto Kratos' hand, Raine followed the Seraph and Ibis into the room with Sheena at the rear of the group. None of them considered for one moment that there might be danger.

Sheena froze mid-step, unable to alert her companions to what was happening. Someone lifted her into the air and silently spelled her for invisibility. Light and air bent around to show reflections of the hall instead of her. Panicking and unable to react, Sheena found herself being slowly floated down the hallway.

What felt like an eternity later, but was in reality perhaps a minute, Sheena heard Raine and Kratos' worried voices yelling her name. By then, however, she knew it was too late.

/o/

Lethian and Isis sensed the hidden Warrior long before he came within range of their group. Yuan had cloaked both Isis and himself in an invisibility spell while Isis made them invisible to the Warrior's telepathic abilities.

"Donavan?" Lethian questioned.

"That would be me," the Anubian Warrior became visible with a smirk on his otherwise covered face. "Lord Set wants to see you about something or another. Lord Apophis is dead; he must have done something stupid. It was the first time I've ever seen anything faze Lord Set… though he didn't seem particularly sad."

"He isn't sad. He's vindicated," Lethian muttered sarcastically. "Lord Set probably wanted Apophis to do something and I get to be the suicidal 'volunteer' to take the dead man's place. Oh joy…"

"I'll make sure that you receive a nice eulogy."

"How comforting. Lead on, Donavan," Lethian waved his hand dismissively. "Shall we march towards my doom?"

"Goddess, I hope you aren't clairvoyant," Donavan observed, happily leading the way down the hallway.

"You aren't the only one," Lethian assured him. "I'd hate to die only to find out I should have paid my own ravings more attention." In the following silence, Lethian was fairly certain that he could hear mental laughter from Isis.

/o/

Zelos tried not to pay attention to the way Morphia was reading the screens over his shoulder. "So, basically, the Firelight Mirror is impervious to physical attacks and anything magical. How exactly am I supposed to destroy it?"

"Consider your options and remember that the Mirror is already broken inside," Morphia advised. "I'm sure that someone as bright as you can discover a solution."

"Flattering as you are, Madam, I was valedictorian at school thanks to a great deal of cheating," he admitted. "Bright doesn't necessarily apply to me."

"It does. Had you paid attention to your lessons, you'd have still been valedictorian. Your scores would have been higher, too." Morphia snickered at the Chosen's stunned expression. "Never mind my muttering, though. I know that you will find a way to do what must be done. I do not envy you this task, child."

"I'm not a child," Zelos objected.

"I lived for nine hundred years and then some and have lived in death for two thousand more," Morphia pointed out. "Save a few angels, whom you have met most of, all living beings are children in my eyes."

"All right, you've got a point…" Zelos yawned and settled down into a nearby chair. "I'm so tired. Is there any time to sleep or will blowing up the Mirror be one of those half-asleep epiphanies that…" he trailed off with another yawn. Then, his blue eyes widened and he stared at the internal blueprints of the Firelight Mirror in surprise.

"I've got it."

"What?" Morphia looked startled.

"I know how to blow up the Firelight Mirror. It's simple and brilliant and, best of all, anyone with telekinetic power could do it. The Anubian Warriors and the Horus Guards never needed me to begin with!" Zelos pushed his chair backwards and twirled it around in sudden delight. "I'll need to time everything just right so that I can get myself and anyone else in the base out… but seriously, this is genius!"

Morphia frowned deeply. "I'm not following you at all."

"The Firelight Mirror is broken, but it can't be harmed by any external force." Zelos waited and when he got no reaction, he added, "the damage is internal." He gestured to the Mirror, though he avoided gazing at the hypnotic colors that danced like fire within the seven foot reflective surface. "Anything that could destroy the Mirror would have to come from within. If I mentally start an overload in the Mirror's power source than it will explode after a few minutes."

"Why don't you just use the controls to start the overload?"

"The controls can be overridden. My way will keep the Set from being able to recognize the problem until he's already met a fiery end." Zelos grinned and lounged in the slowly spinning chair. "So simple, it just might work, huh?"

"It's times like these where I wish I could still smack my forehead against the nearest wall or desk top," Morphia deadpanned.

Laughing, Zelos returned to the blueprints and began scouring them for information on just how to set up his plan.

/o/

Lethian arrived the same time that Sheena did. He recognized her immediately; she was Zelos' friend… maybe more. "Sir, you sent for me?" he asked, forcibly directing his attention to Set.

"Yes, Lethian, I have a task for you."

"Another? You honor me…" Lethian bowed and, behind the shields that protected his mind, began to pray to whatever was truly holy that neither Isis nor Yuan would be discovered.

"Indeed," Set agreed in a prideful tone. "Until now, I have had you pretended to be my latest second because Apophis was meant to be unseen and Ma'at has always been unstable…"

"And now she's powerless," Sheena mocked, having been freed from restraint… though only after her weapons were confiscated. "Zelos burned out her power and left her with nothing because she attacked him."

"Wilder has truly amazing capabilities," Set conceded. "A shame, isn't it, that he'll never learn to use them to their full extent. By the time we have left this base, Zelos Wilder will be dead and his body will house the consciousness of the Tenant of the Firelight Mirror. The Anubian Warriors will finally be able to leave the shadows and take our rightful place as the controllers of this new world."

"Can I assume that our 'guest' is going to be your bargaining chip in ensuring Wilder's obedience?" Lethian inquired. When Set nodded, Lethian added, "I have been informed of what happened to Lord Apophis. Losing him is lamentable, but you wish for this operation to proceed regardless, correct? Whatever job you wish for me to complete, I will accept without question."

Set narrowed his eyes and gave Lethian an appraising stare. "I've never known you to be so obedient."

"I've never been so close to such a powerful energy source. The Firelight Mirror is unparalleled;" Lethian smiled internally, at least this wasn't a lie… just not the whole truth. "I understand now, more than ever, just how important completing the objectives you have lain before us, your Anubian Warriors, are."

"It is good to see you so resolved," Set smirked, his eyes flashing. "Since it was discovered that Wilder was the one we sought, your loyalty has been questioned by many who know of your past. Today, you shall prove my faith in you to be justified."

"Why would Zelos affect your loyalty?" Sheena asked.

Lethian didn't look at her; "I went to school with him. We were friends then."

"How can you do this to him?!"

"You don't know me, Fujibayashi. How do you know he hasn't done anything to deserve this?" Lethian met her eyes with his own. "There is a betrayal between he and I; one that I intend to make right."

Sheena flinched. "He's changed."

"I know." Lethian returned his attention to Set. "What is the task you require of me?"

"Power has been cut from this terminal from the other side of the door. I need you to track down the energy block, remove that obstacle, and then lead us to the Mirror." Set scowled fiercely. "Wilder was briefly possessed by the Tenant of the Mirror, but somehow broke free and devised this method of escape."

"Very well, my Lord." Lethian turned away, feeling a squeeze of approval – or what he hoped was such – from an invisible source. Using the smallest amount of his power possible, Lethian sent mental feelers into the wall in order to trace the electrical energy, not so different from the electrical signatures within sentients, to it's source. From there, the task became harder. To his surprise, however, someone subtly began working for him without becoming visible to spectators. Breathing a sigh of relief and pretending to be doing the job, Lethian began to hope that his subterfuge would work all the way down to the lab with the Firelight Mirror.

/o/

"So," Seles said conversationally to the Warrior while Presea and Lloyd kept the man pinned and Genis held an eruption spell at the ready, "are you reconsidering your plan of not telling me where my brother is yet? 'Cause, really, none of us like you or have any inclination to leave you alive… unless you give us something in return."

The man glowered at her and then flinched as Presea's ax moved just a little bit closer to his skin. "I have nothing to say."

"Yet you just spoke," Seles pointed out. She smirked when the Warrior's scowl grew deeper. "Where is my brother?"

"He got away from us at the hallway junction marked with M1 above the end doorway," the Warrior admitted. "Your brother has probably already found the Mirror on his own by now, but my Lord Set will trap Wilder again anyway. No moron such as your brother has a chance of winning against Lord Set's greatness."

"And yet my brother was valedictorian of his graduating class," Seles made a tutting noise and then nodded to Lloyd. The brunette swordsman smacked the prisoner on the back of his head with the hilt of a sword.

The Warrior slumped into unconsciousness and, warily, the group disarmed slightly. "He'll be awake soon," Lloyd warned. "We need to hurry."

"Thanks for letting me do all the talking," Seles smiled. "Being threatening is wonderful for anger management."

"Well, I've never been very good at bluffing, so…" Lloyd trailed off with a shrug.

"Genis and I both appear to young to manipulate prisoners properly. Though…" Presea smiled faintly, "I think my ax helps me make up for that somewhat."

"Definitely," Seles agreed as they began hurrying down the hallway, this time paying attention to the markings on the walls.

A/N Well, everyone should be meeting up again pretty soon. Lethian's pretty manipulative himself, isn't he? Sneaky little… muse creature… (Lethian sits, smirks, and waves.) I'm going to have fun with his character when the big battle occurs. (Lethian's smirk disappears and he swallows nervously.)


End file.
